Dream-Seeing Flower
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. "Semua ini nyata—semua ini adalah bukti bahwa aku hidup!" Ketika dunia Elsword Sieghart jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping di depan matanya, hanya dirinya dan Ainchase Ishmael—sebuah sisa dari orang yang sangat penting baginya—yang mampu menghentikan kekacauan dalam dunia yang palsu ini; dimana kenyataan terasa begitu pahit dibandingkan sebuah mimpi indah. Ain/Elsword.
1. Glimpse of a Normal Day

.

Pernahkah terpikir olehmu—bahwa kini kau tengah hidup di tengah sebuah dunia palsu?

Misalnya saja begini; tahukah kau bahwa sebelum seseorang meninggal, otaknya akan bertahan tujuh menit sebelum kehilangan kemampuan fungsionalnya. Dalam tujuh menit itulah orang tersebut akan melihat hidup mereka sebelum mereka meninggal. Apakah kau benar-benar sedang hidup? Ataukah sedang melihat ingatanmu sebelum meninggal tujuh menit lagi?

Elsword Sieghart membenci pikiran seperti itu.

Baginya, 'sekarang' adalah kehidupannya. Ia tidak suka memikirkan bahwa kehidupannya adalah kebohongan—bahwa kini ia sedang bermimpi atau hal lain semacam itu. Kehidupannya bersama teman-temannya, orang yang ia sukai maupun tidak ia sukai, semuanya adalah sebuah kenyataan—bukti bahwa ia ada di tengah dunia ini.

Karena itu, apapun yang terjadi—

Meski dunia ini adalah sebuah kebohongan sekalipun, ia tidak akan melupakan dunia ini pernah ada—

.

.

.

 **Dream-Seeing Flower**

 **Chapter 1 – Glimpse of a Normal Day**

 **Pairing** : Ainchase Ishmael/Elsword Sieghart (Base!Ain/Lord Knight)  
 **Other characters** : Aisha Landar (Elemental Master)  
 **Warning** : OOC, plot cepat, diksi kacau

Elsword fanfiction

 **Elsword online** © KOG Games, Nexon  
 **Your Name.** © Makoto Shinkai (mentioned only)  
 **Merlin (Fate/Grand Order)** © TYPE-MOON, DELiGHTWORKS (mentioned only)

 **nanashimai gains nothing from this**

.

.

.

.

.

Kau tidak bisa melihat Elsword Sieghart tanpa luka memar di seluruh tubuhnya di pagi hari.

Bukannya karena ia seorang anak berandalan—tidak, justru kebalikannya. Orang-orang pasti mengenal Elsword Sieghart sebagai anak yang sangat baik; meskipun memang nilai akademisnya tidak sebaik nilai atletiknya, ia dikenal sebagai murid yang memiliki sifat yang ramah dan membantu orang-orang yang ditindas. Lalu tidak, Elsword tidak menerima sedikitpun pukulan dari para preman sekolah yang senang menindas orang-orang lemah—Elsword bisa mengalahkan mereka tanpa perlu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku "Fisika untuk Orang Bodoh" yang memang sengaja Aisha berikan padanya. Alasannya bahkan lebih mudah dari itu.

"Kakakmu menghancurkanmu lagi?"

Kalimat itu terlontar padanya tepat ketika Elsword membuka pintu menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya seperti itu." Ucap laki-laki berambut merah itu sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Ekspresi itu tidak bertahan lama, terutama melihat lawan bicaranya—laki-laki dengan rambut perak yang lebih tua satu tahun, terlihat dari warna dasi yang ia kenakan—mulai tertawa pelan. "Selamat pagi, Ain. Kurasa aku akan mengganggumu lagi pagi ini."

"Tidak, tidak. Seharusnya aku meminta maaf—aku sangat tidak sopan pada seseorang yang sedang terluka." Laki-laki itu—Ainchase Ishmael, namanya—meletakkan buku yang baru saja ia baca di atas meja dan berdiri, lalu melangkah menuju lemari yang dipenuhi obat-obatan. "Dan tidak, Elsword, kau sama sekali tidak menggangguku. Duduklah di—tunggu, kau tahu tempatnya."

Elsword telah terbiasa berada di ruang kesehatan, terutama setelah hampir dua tahun menghabiskan setiap paginya di tempat itu. Ia juga sudah mengenal siswa pengurus ruang kesehatan, Ain, yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya, sejak tahun lalu, ketika Elsword membawa dua orang yang terluka karena berkelahi dengannya ketika ia sendiri hampir tidak mengalami lecet sama sekali. Tentu saja Elsword dan dua orang itu harus menerima skors dan menghadapi neraka yang ia namakan kakak perempuannya ("Menerima skors di tahun pertamamu? Aku tidak membesarkanmu untuk itu, Elsword!"), namun sepertinya hal itu memberikan kesan yang sangat baik di mata Ain, karena saat Elsword memasuki ruang kesehatan selanjutnya, Ain mengingatnya sebagai, "Orang aneh yang membantu orang-orang yang menghajarnya."

Ia meletakkan tas sekolahnya di atas meja, lalu duduk di sebuah kursi kecil di dekatnya. Tepat saat itu, Ain kembali berjalan ke arahnya dengan satu kotak pertolongan pertama berwarna putih. Elsword memperhatikan Ain yang menarik satu buah kursi lagi, meletakkannya di depannya, lalu duduk dan mulai merawat luka yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau tidak lelah, merawat luka orang-orang seperti ini?"

Tertawa pelan, Ain menjawab, "Kalian tidak lelah, terus terluka seperti itu?"

"Hei, aku melakukannya karena aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat." Elsword meringis ketika Ain menekan kapas yang telah dibubuhi alkohol lebih keras di atas lukanya. "Kau sengaja melakukannya, ya?"

"Kau orang yang kuat, Elsword. Luka seperti ini tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Kau yang menyakitiku, Ain!"

Tawa Ain adalah salah satu hal yang selalu Elsword dengar setiap hari. Anehnya, ia bahkan merasa tidak pernah melihat kakak kelasnya itu marah. Ain hampir tidak pernah melepas senyumnya, walaupun memang Elsword merasa ada kalanya senyum Ain terlihat begitu hampa hingga mendekati titik mengerikan.

Mungkin karena itu Elsword sedikit tertarik pada Ain—Elsword tidak pernah bisa mengerti dan menebak apa isi pikiran Ain. Bahkan, jika diingat-ingat lagi, Ain hampir tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang dirinya sendiri. Semua yang ia ketahui tentang Ain adalah rumor-rumor yang beredar di sekolah dan dari teman Elsword yang berada dalam satu kelas dengan Ain, Raven; Ain memiliki sifat dingin dan tidak pernah berbicara di kelas, bahkan selalu menjauh setiap kali seseorang mendekatinya. Ketika kelas mengharuskan untuk bekerja secara kelompok, Ain akan mengerjakan pekerjaannya seorang diri—dan hasilnya bahkan lebih dari memuaskan. Bahkan Raven terlihat terkejut ketika mendengar Elsword sangat dekat dengan Ain, meminta saran bagaimana cara bisa dekat dengan Ain yang begitu menarik diri dari orang-orang.

Sejujurnya, Elsword bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya bisa begitu dekat dengan Ain. Tanpa ia ketahui, mereka sudah mengobrol layaknya teman lama, bahkan tidak jarang mereka menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama-sama.

"Baiklah, kita sudah selesai dengan tanganmu."

Elsword berkedip cepat mendengar suara Ain, yang kini wajahnya tepat sudah berada di depan wajah Elsword. Hampir saja ia terlonjak ke belakang ketika wajah laki-laki berambut perak itu tiba-tiba berada di depannya, sebelum Ain menahan kepalanya dengan dua tangan dan memiringkannya sedikit.

"Tunggu sebentar, masih ada sedikit luka di sini."

Dari sudut pandangannya, Elsword melihat bagaimana Ain terlihat begitu penuh fokus ketika merawat lukanya—bahkan dengan satu tangan menahan kepalanya dan, jujur saja, membuat rahang dan kulit di sekitar pipinya sakit sekali. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat, Ain baru melepaskan pipinya untuk membuka bungkus sebuah plaster, dan menempelkannya dengan hati-hati di luka di dekat telinganya—luka yang tidak ia ketahui ada sebelumnya.

Ain memandangi wajahnya—lebih tepatnya, luka yang ada di wajahnya—seperti seorang seniman yang tengah mengagumi karya ciptaannya, sebelum mengangguk pelan dengan senyum lebar. Elsword baru memberanikan diri bertanya ketika laki-laki itu memulai untuk membersihkan peralatan medis yang ia gunakan untuk menyembuhkan lukanya, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Ain tidak menghentikan kegiatannya sama sekali saat ia menjawab, "Bagaimana cara untuk meyakinkanmu agar berhenti melukai dirimu sendiri di tangan kakak perempuanmu."

"Hei, sudah kubilang sebelumnya kalau aku melakukannya agar aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat!" Tunggu, Elsword, fokus! "Maksudku, selain itu?"

"Hm, pertanyaan yang sulit." Elsword memperhatikan laki-laki berambut perak itu berjalan menuju lemari, mengembalikan kotak berwarna putih itu kembali di tengah obat-obat yang tidak ia ketahui fungsinya. "Aku memikirkan buku seperti apa yang akan kubeli saat pergi ke toko buku nanti, kira-kira apa makan malam apa yang harus kubuat nanti malam, bagaimana caraku untuk menjauh dari orang-orang hari ini, dan apakah kau mau pergi denganku hari Minggu besok. Apa itu cukup?"

Meski memang bagian 'bagaimana cara untuk menjauh dari orang-orang hari ini' mengganggunya, Elsword berusaha untuk mengabaikan bagian itu—terutama Ain mengucapkannya dengan senyum hampa mengerikan yang Elsword sebutkan sebelumnya. Ketika Ain sudah kembali duduk di tempatnya sebelumnya, Elsword bertanya lagi—mengingat bagian terakhir dari kalimat laki-laki itu. "Apakah kita ada janji untuk pergi Minggu ini?"

"Aku baru mau bertanya padamu." Ain mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jaket putih yang selalu ia gunakan—dua lembar tiket berwarna putih, dengan gambar yang sudah Elsword kenal betul setelah melihatnya di internet ribuan kali, "Kebetulan aku mendapatkan tiket film yang sedang laris itu. Kau bilang kau belum menontonnya, bukan? Beruntungnya, aku berhasil mendapatkan dua tiket, mengingat aku belum menontonnya juga."

"Maksudmu, kau berhasil mendapat tiket untuk _Your Name_?!" Tiket film itu seharusnya sudah tidak dijual dimanapun, dengan popularitasnya yang melonjak tinggi di Elrios, dan seharusnya tiketnya sudah terjual habis di seluruh bioskop yang ada di Elrios sejak penjualan perdananya tiga hari lalu. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Dengan senyum misteriusnya, Ain mengayunkan dua lembar tiket itu di hadapan wajah Elsword, yang mengikuti setiap pergerakannya dengan manik merahnya. "Aku mempunyai seorang kenalan yang membatalkan kencan butanya karena tahu orang yang akan ia kencani hari itu adalah seorang laki-laki." Tertawa pelan, Ain menggeleng. "Kisah cinta yang tragis. Intinya, karena kesal ia memberikan tiket yang seharusnya untuknya dan kencannya hari itu. Kurasa aku sedang beruntung."

"Apa-apaan itu? Itu cara mendapatkan tiket _Your Name_ terkonyol yang pernah kudengar! Kau seharusnya memasukkan itu di internet!" Mengangkat bahu, Elsword tersenyum pada laki-laki di hadapannya. "Baiklah, kurasa kita akan pergi Minggu ini."

Senyum Ain jatuh sedikit, "Maksudmu, kau lebih ingin pergi untuk menonton _Your Name_ daripada untuk pergi denganku?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Aku pasti menolak untuk menonton _Your Name_ kalau bukan kau yang mengajak. Maksudku, aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menonton _Your Name_ dan menunggu hingga bajakannya—"

Ain mendengus, tertawa. "Bajakan."

"Hush. Kami orang miskin yang tinggal di internet." Elsword hendak merebut tiket yang ada di tangan Ain, tertawa ketika kakak kelasnya mampu menghindar dengan mudah dan memasukkan kembali dua lembar itu ke dalam kantung sakunya. "Intinya, karena kami kehabisan tiket pada orang yang berdiri tepat sebelum kami, Aisha menyatakan kalau ia tidak akan menonton _Your Name_ dan akan menunggu hingga bajakannya keluar di internet. Aisha juga menyuruhku melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja," sambil terkekeh, Elsword menambahkan, "rasakan garam dariku nanti, Aisha!"

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Dengan cepat Elsword membalas, namun wajahnya yang mengerut dalam membuat Ain berpikir sebaliknya. "Aku tidak kesal ketika dia mendapatkan Merlin ketika aku tidak dapat. Tidak, tidak." Tiba-tiba saja Elsword mendongak, menatap Ain dengan kesal, "Ah, ya! Barusan Ain mengatakan kalau keberuntunganmu bagus, bukan? Sebaiknya Ain jangan mainkan permainan ini! Sudah cukup Aisha menggaramiku setiap hari, aku tidak butuh garam tambahan dari Ain!"

Laki-laki berambut perak itu mengangkat tangannya, "Kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka bermain permainan ponsel, bukan?"

"Tentu saja! Namun siapa yang tahu kalau kau tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk bermain permainan neraka itu hanya untuk menggangguku?"

"Hm, sebenarnya itu alasan yang cukup menggiurkan—"

"Nah! Itu!" Elsword menunjuk kakak kelasnya, "Jangan kau juga, Ain!"

Sekali lagi Ain hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya, melindungi diri, "Bercanda, Els. Aku tidak berminat dengan permainan itu."

Elsword melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, bersungut ketika Ain mulai meminta maaf meski sambil tertawa. Pada akhirnya, laki-laki berambut merah itu tidak mampu menahan tawanya lepas ketika Ain menawarkan akan membelikannya permen saat pulang sekolah nanti—"Kau pikir aku anak kecil?"—tentu saja Ain hanya menjawab dengan tawanya yang biasa.

Percakapan mereka berubah menjadi sebuah percakapan kecil, yang bahkan tidak lagi mampu Elsword ingat isinya. Elsword hanya mengingat ia menghabiskan waktu penuh tawa bersama kakak kelasnya, dan harus berakhir ketika bel pertama berbunyi. Mengingat kelas Elsword yang cukup jauh dari ruang kesehatan, Elsword berkata pada Ain bahwa ia akan melampaui rekor berlari tercepatnya hari ini.

"Kau tidak boleh berlari di lorong, Elsword." Ain hanya membalas dengan tawa.

"Kalau mereka tidak menangkapku, aku akan baik-baik saja." Dengan tas sekolahnya tersampir di bahu, Elsword memulai kuda-kuda berlarinya di depan ruang kesehatan. "Hari Minggu nanti?"

"Aku akan datang ke rumahmu, setidaknya untuk memastikan kau tidak lupa dengan _Your Name_."

Elsword tersenyum lebar, lalu kembali memandang ke depan. Lorong sudah mulai sepi, mengingat waktu untuk wali kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Ain sendiri sudah siap untuk berjalan ke kelasnya—beruntung orang itu, kelasnya dekat dengan tempat ini!—ia hanya berhenti untuk melihat Elsword yang 'akan memulai memecahkan rekor berlarinya'.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu menghitung dalam kepalanya, dan setelah hitungan ketiga, ia sudah meluncurkan dirinya sendiri dan berlari di lorong.

Samar-samar terdengar suara teriakan Ain di belakang, namun Elsword sudah tidak lagi mendengarkan. Kelasnya berada di lantai dua, dan ia hampir saja melompat ketika menaiki tangga. Ia hampir tidak menoleh ketika menyenggol seseorang, hanya meneriakkan "Maaf!" yang hampir tidak jelas. Elsword perlu menahan dirinya dengan tangan di kerangka pintu kelas 2-A agar tidak melewati kelasnya sendiri. Nafasnya tersengal, dan ia perlu menopang tubuhnya di pintu sebelum ia terjatuh. Baru saja ia hendak menarik napas, pintu sudah terbuka dengan kasar hingga Elsword terjembab ke lantai keramik yang dingin.

"Hei! Apa maksud—"

Mendongak, kalimatnya tertahan ketika yang menatapnya balik adalah, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, wali kelasnya sendiri, Stella.

"Apa maksudku? Oh, mudah saja, Sieghart. Aku membuka pintu ketika mendengar suara aneh seperti satu muridku sedang menonton film porno di depan kelas. Wajar saja kalau aku membuka pintu, bukan?" Wanita berambut cokelat itu mengangkat satu alis. "Sekarang, jelaskan padaku kenapa kau terlambat?"

Elsword tidak akan berpura-pura menyukai wali kelasnya ini, dan Stella juga tidak terlihat berpura-pura menyukai seluruh sivitas SMA Velder. Meski begitu, kau tidak memiliki alasan untuk mengeluarkan wanita itu dari sekolah; meski terkadang caranya agak—ralat, _sangat_ —keterlaluan, ia menjadi salah satu guru yang benar-benar mengajar di kelas.

"Erm, aku menonton film porno di ru—aaaah!"

Satu kelas 2-A dipenuhi tawa ketika buku tebal yang ada di tangan Stella mendarat tepat di wajah Elsword.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja kalau kau bersama Ain?"

Elsword menurunkan botol minum yang baru saja bersarang di mulutnya. Satu alis terangkat ke arah teman masa kecil sekaligus tetangganya sekaligus teman sekelasnya sejak SD—entah bagaimana mereka bisa bertahan selama itu, Elsword sendiri tidak yakin—"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku bersama Ain?"

Aisha mengangkat bahu, lalu menutup buku matematika yang menjadi pelajaran mereka sebelum waktu istirahat, yang juga sedang ia tekuni sebelum Elsword menduduki kursi di depannya untuk mengajaknya makan bersama. "Kalian selalu bersama setiap pagi. Aku sudah menghafal jadwalmu sekarang, Elsword."

"Kami tidak selalu bersama setiap pagi." Ucap laki-laki berambut merah, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna sewarna rambutnya dan meletakkannya di atas tumpukan buku milik gadis berambut ungu, membuat empunya mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada saat ketika aku tidak harus berlatih dengan Elsa—"

"Dan kau menghabiskan waktumu dengannya di jam makan siang jika itu tidak terjadi." Aisha menggeleng pelan, sebelum mengeluarkan kotak bekal miliknya sendiri dari dalam tas. "Kalian ini benar-benar pacaran atau tidak?"

Elsword mengangkat bahu. Tangannya sibuk menyendok nasi serta lauk yang ia siapkan sejak malam. Ketika menangkap sosis berbentuk gurita di kotak makan Aisha, Elsword langsung menunjuknya dengan garpunya. Mendesah pelan, Aisha hanya mengambil salah satu dari makanan merah itu dan meletakkannya di tempat bekal milik Elsword. Sosis tersebut menghilang secepat Aisha mengedipkan matanya.

Ketika makanan di kotak bekal masing-masing sudah habis dan mereka mulai membereskan kotak makan mereka masing-masing, Elsword mendongak pada Aisha, "Kau belum membayar hutang rotimu padaku."

"Kau masih lapar?" Gadis berambut ungu yang dikuncir dua itu memicingkan matanya. "Tidak, tunggu. Apa kau baru saja menyuruh seorang gadis membelikanmu makanan?"

"Siapa yang gadis? Aku hanya melihat gorila yang suka berhutang yang tidak mau melunasi hutangnya."

"Hei, siapa yang kau sebut gorila?!" Aisha mengayunkan kotak bekalnya yang sudah kosong ke kepala Elsword, membuat suara memilukan baik dari plastik yang menghantam kepala maupun erangan kesakitan dari laki-laki berambut merah itu. "Hah! Baiklah! Aku akan mengambil roti pertama yang kulihat—dan, demi apapun, aku berharap itu roti mayo yang tidak kau sukai!"

"Hei! Apapun selain mayo—Aisha!" Namun teman masa kecilnya itu sudah beranjak pergi. Menggerutu pelan, Elsword memasukkan kembali tempat bekalnya ke dalam tas. Hilang sudah keinginannya untuk menikmati roti isi setelah makan. Mungkin sebaiknya ia pergi ke tempat Ain saja untuk membolos—toh, Aisha juga pasti masih lama, mengingat antrian di kantin yang—

"Aku kembali."

Elsword mendongak, mendapati Aisha sudah melempar sebuah roti ke atas mejanya sendiri, sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi.

"Kau cepat juga." Dan ketika melihat roti apa yang diberikan oleh Aisha, matanya melebar. "Dan ini bukan mayo—kau serius memberikanku roti isi salad selai kacang? Ini favoritku!"

Aisha mengangkat bahu. "Setidaknya lebih baik daripada aku mengantri lama." Ketika merasakan tatapan tanya dari Elsword, gadis berambut ungu itu menambahkan, "Pacarmu memberikan itu padaku. Dia ingin minta maaf soal tadi pagi, katanya."

Elsword mengabaikan kalimat pertamanya. "Aku tidak ingat sesuatu yang membuatnya harus meminta maaf." Lalu ia mendongak pada Aisha, satu alis terangkat. "Dan kenapa kau terlihat kesal begitu?"

"Elsword, kita ini teman, bukan?"

"Hah?"

"Aku sering bersamamu saat kau berbicara dengan Kak Ain, bukan? Aku berkenalan dengannya di depanmu, bukan?"

Ah, oke.

Elsword mendengus pelan. "Dia bilang dia tidak pintar mengingat nama orang lain."

"Tapi aku sering bersamamu, bukan?! Maksudku, aku memanggil namanya dan bahkan sempat mengobrol dengannya sebentar. Kemudian dia menghentikanku berbicara dan dengan santai bertanya—'Siapa kau?'. Bisakah kau percaya itu? Aku berbicara dengannya panjang lebar dan dia hanya bertanya seperti itu!"

Kening laki-laki berambut merah itu berkerut, "Dan kenapa kau mengatakan ini padaku?"

"Karena, Elsword Sieghart," Aisha menoleh padanya, menatapnya tajam. "Dia berkata padaku, 'Oh, kalau tidak salah Elsword sering menyebut namamu. Sudahlah, tidak penting. Kau teman Elsword, bukan? Bisakah kau berikan ini padanya? Katakan kalau aku minta maaf soal tadi pagi. Dan katakan jangan lupa hari Minggu nanti. Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengobrol lebih lama karena ada urusan. Sampaikan salamku pada Elsword, ya?'"

Gadis itu berhenti, menarik nafas panjang, lalu kembali menatapnya. "Bagaimana?"

"Apa yang harus kukatakan tentang itu?" Elsword mengangkat bahu, membuka pembungkus roti yang diberikan padanya dan mulai melahapnya. "Kalau dia lupa dengan namamu, menurutmu kalau aku memberitahu padanya dia bisa mengingatnya dengan mudah?"

Aisha mendesah pelan. "Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan berharap kalau pangeran bisa mengingat namaku hanya karena aku temanmu."

"Hm, dia dipanggil pangeran?"

"Begitulah. Pangeran baik hati yang membantu semua orang." Pasti hanya karena tugasnya sebagai pengurus ruang kesehatan, batin Elsword seraya mengunyah rotinya, namun memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya keras-keras. "Soal itu tidak penting—apa maksudnya hari Minggu?! Kau tidak memberitahu apapun padaku!"

Elsword melempar sisa roti yang hanya tinggal sedikit ke dalam mulutnya, lalu meremas plastik pembungkusnya hingga menjadi sebuah bola dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun pada Elsa. Kenapa aku harus memberitahu hal itu padamu?"

"Elsa pasti sudah mendengarnya sekarang!" (Mengerikan, memang, kekuatan gosip.) "Kalian akan kencan? Hei, Elsword!"

Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan Aisha yang sudah tidak lagi berteriak ke arahnya. Elsword tidak membenci perhatian dari sahabat masa kecilnya itu—ia hanya mulai memikirkan sejak kapan Aisha melihat hubungannya dengan Ain seperti itu? Memang Elsword selalu menghindar ketika Aisha—atau siapapun—bertanya mengenai hubungannya dengan kakak kelasnya itu. Mungkin itulah alasannya mereka mulai berpikir kalau Ain dan Elsword memang berkencan?

Lucu sekali.

Langkahnya membawanya pada ruang kesehatan di lantai satu—Elsword harus mempraktekkan salah satu kemampuannya untuk berjalan dalam bayang-bayang agar terhindar dari pantauan guru yang melihat apakah ada murid yang membolos atau tidak. Lucunya, para guru tidak pernah memperhatikan ruang kesehatan—katanya karena guru yang seharusnya menjaga tempat itu sedang berlibur dan tidak ada yang menggantikan. Sepertinya Ain memang dengan senang hati menawarkan dirinya untuk menjaga tempat itu.

Terpikir oleh Elsword untuk mengetuk pintu, namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu setengah berharap tidak ada orang di dalam ruangan, sehingga ia mampu langsung mengisi daftar isi dan langsung tidur. Sayangnya ketika ia membuka pintu, harapannya itu tidak terkabul—meski separuh harapannya untuk melihat Ain berada di dalam ruang kesehatan sepertinya terkabul.

Laki-laki berambut perak itu mendongak dari buku yang ia baca. Mata hijau memperhatikan gerak-gerik Elsword yang memasuki ruangan dengan hati-hati. "Kau membolos?"

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang mencurigakan di dalam ruangan, Elsword menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Aku tidak tahu Ain tipe orang yang senang membolos."

Sambil tertawa, Ain menutup buku yang tengah ia baca, memperhatikan Elsword yang menghampiri meja di depan Ain dan mulai mengisi daftar hadir. "Setidaknya aku memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk membolos."

Mengangkat bahu, Elsword berjalan menuju salah satu kasur kosong yang paling dekat dengan Ain—beruntung baginya tempat itu selalu kosong setiap kali Elsword hendak membolos, sehingga setidaknya ia memiliki teman untuk berbicara ketika tidak ingin tidur. Ketika membaringkan tubuhnya, ia melihat Ain berpindah dan duduk di sebuah tempat duduk di dekat tempat tidurnya. Elsword merasakan jemari Ain menyentuh keningnya—sebuah sentuhan yang seharusnya sudah biasa bagi Elsword, namun selalu sukses membuat degup jantungnya bertambah kencang.

"Wajahmu memang merah, tapi kurasa kau baik-baik saja." Elsword masih merasakan jantungnya mengancam untuk melompat keluar dari balik rusuknya meski Ain telah menarik kembali jemarinya. "Kau memang harus beristirahat. Aku akan ada di sini untuk menemanimu."

Pada akhirnya, Elsword hanya mampu menggumamkan terima kasih dengan suara yang sangat pelan—begitu pelan hingga ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Andai saja selimut ini cukup untuk menyembunyikan dirinya tanpa perlu berguling ke samping agar Ain tidak mampu melihatnya—dan ucapan Ain, "Orang yang sakit itu bukan berarti dia lemah," justru membuatnya merasa semakin berharap dapat berubah menjadi _sushi_ dengan selimut ini.

Ain tidak lagi berusaha mengajaknya berbicara. Samar-samar Elsword mendengar suara halaman yang berganti, mungkin ia sudah sibuk dengan bacaannya sekarang. Elsword berguling hingga ia menghadap laki-laki itu, yang sama sekali tidak mendongak ketika Elsword memanggilnya, "Hei, Ain."

"Ya?"

"Apakah," Elsword baru menyadari betapa beratnya pertanyaan itu dalam tenggorokannya. Bahkan untuk memuntahkannya keluar terasa begitu sulit, dan perasaannya setelah mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu begitu kacau hingga ia merasa sulit bernapas, "ada orang yang kau sukai?"

Elsword melihat tangan kakak kelasnya berhenti, namun masih tidak mampu memberanikan dirinya untuk mendongak. Entah ekspresi apa yang ia berikan sekarang, Elsword tidak mampu memastikan dengan matanya sendiri. "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Apa kau begitu sakit hingga mendapatkan pertanyaan yang aneh?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Karena itulah kenyataannya—Elsword tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan hingga pertanyaan itu muncul. Bahkan sambil memperhatikan dua tangan yang baru saja menyentuh keningnya, membuat jantungnya berdebar seperti tadi—Elsword tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat semua itu terjadi. "Bisakah kau menjawabnya?"

Ia melihat Ain masih belum menggerakkan satupun ototnya. Mungkin saja Ain masih memandanginya sekarang, dan ia masih tidak berani memandang balik. Hanya seperti itu, dalam keheningan mereka berlanjut, dengan degup jantung Elsword terasa mengisi ruang kesehatan yang sepi. Elsword berharap Ain akan menjawab—apapun, agar Ain tidak mendengar betapa kerasnya degup jantungnya sekarang—

"Ya. Ada."

Jawaban itu singkat, jelas, dan bagi Elsword, begitu menusuk hingga ia mendongak. Dalam pandangannya, baru pertama kali ia melihat ekspresi itu di wajah Ain yang senantiasa tersenyum; wajahnya memerah, senyumnya kini terlihat tolol, dan lebih lagi,

Elsword tidak pernah melihat mata hijau Ain begitu bersinar.

"Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin aku memang menyukai anak itu." Ain menambahkan, kini melihat ke arah lain selain dirinya. "Aneh sekali, anak itu. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak mampu meninggalkannya seorang diri. Hanya saja aku tahu—anak itu tidak akan selamanya menjadi anak kecil. Suatu saat ia akan meninggalkanku—ia akan melupakanku."

Kesedihan. Kesepian. Cinta yang begitu mendalam. Ia tidak pernah melihat perasaan yang begitu menyedihkan dalam mata Ain. Pandangan Ain yang senantiasa kosong kini terlihat begitu bahagia, meski yang ia ucapkan adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan.

Bahwa cintanya adalah sesuatu yang pasti tidak akan terwujud—bukanlah sesuatu yang bahagia.

Namun Ain menerima perasaan itu. Rasa sakit itu.

...

Kenapa?

Kenapa ia menanyakan ini?

Apakah ia hanya ingin melihat ekspresi itu di wajah Ain?

Apakah—

Apakah ia ingin Ain menatapnya dengan wajah seperti itu?

...

Elsword tidak tahu.

"Apakah kau menyukainya?"

Ain kembali menoleh padanya. Ekspresinya masih dengan penuh kasih sayang dan keyakinan—

"Ya. Aku mencintainya."

Dan rasa sakit itu datang lagi.

Elsword tidak pernah terpikir perasaannya pada Ain adalah sebuah kasih sayang. Persahabatan, mungkin. Namun entah sejak kapan—

Sejak kapan, ia berhenti menanggapi hubungannya dengan Ain?

Mungkin sejak saat itu pula ia mulai memperhatikan Ain. Ia ingin terus bersama Ain. Perasaan aneh yang hanya ia tepis sebagai sebuah persahabatan.

Namun—

"Pasti menyenangkan, bisa menjadi orang itu."

"Apa?"

Elsword berkedip beberapa kali, "Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja. Kurasa aku harus tidur sekarang."

Dan ia langsung berguling, mengabaikan Ain yang meminta Elsword untuk mengulang kalimatnya, enggan untuk menatap ekspresi yang membuat dadanya terasa sakit.

Pasti menyenangkan, menjadi orang yang disukai oleh Ain.

Entah sejak kapan, Elsword mulai memikirkan kalimat itu.

Pastinya sangat—

Menyenangkan—

.

.

.

.

Langit sudah dipenuhi oleh tinta jingga ketika Ain membangunkannya. "Sekolah akan segera ditutup, Els."

Tentu saja Elsword langsung terbangun ketika Ain menggunakan nama panggilannya. Tubuhnya terasa kebas saat ia membuka matanya, mungkin karena ia menggulung dirinya dengan selimut terlalu erat. Bahkan hingga Ain harus membantunya melepaskan diri dari gulungan selimut yang ia buat sendiri, barulah Elsword bisa melepaskan diri untuk meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Teman sekelasmu datang tadi." Ain menambahkan, mengangkat tas Elsword dengan satu tangan. "Dia bilang kau harus siap-siap dengan amukan Stella besok karena kau melewati pelajarannya."

Elsword meletakkan satu tangan di lehernya sendiri dan menggerakkan kepalanya dengan cepat, mendesah lega ketika mendengar bunyi tulang yang keras dari lehernya. "Itu urusan untuk diriku esok hari. Diriku hari ini sudah lega tidur seharian."

"Kau harus mulai mengurus dirimu hari ini dan esok hari, Elsword Sieghart." Elsword merasakan Ain menggantungkan tasnya di leher, lalu menggerakkan tangannya hingga tasnya terposisi dengan rapi di bawah lengannya. "Sekarang, kita sudah siap pulang."

Elsword mengerutkan keningnya ke arah Ain, "Haruskah kau melakukan itu? Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, kau tahu?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku tahu." Ain menawarkan tangannya, "Ayo, kubantu berdiri."

"Kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku." Namun Elsword meraih tangan kakak kelasnya, membiarkan laki-laki berambut perak itu menarik tangannya hingga ia berdiri. Rasa pusing langsung menghantam kepalanya ketika tubuhnya masih berusaha untuk mengatur keseimbangannya sendiri. Ia merasakan Ain langsung menyokong tubuhnya, dua tangan berada di masing-masing pinggangnya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi padamu kalau aku tidak ada di sampingmu?"

Elsword hanya tertawa, membiarkan dirinya sendiri ditopang sementara ia menggenggam lengan dari jaket putih yang Ain kenakan.

Koridor sekolah telah kehilangan keramaian yang dimilikinya di siang hari. Seolah koridor yang dipenuhi jingga ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Kali ini, Elsword tidak terlalu banyak bicara, sementara Ain membicarakan tentang beberapa orang yang memasuki ruang kesehatan selama Elsword tertidur.

Terbesit dalam kepalanya untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. Namun pada akhirnya, Elsword memutuskan untuk diam. Andai saja ia bertanya, akankah Ain melepaskan Elsword demi orang yang ia sukai? Dari sudut matanya, Elsword melihat kembali Ain yang selalu ia lihat setiap hari; senyumnya yang agak hampa, manik hijau yang melihat seolah dunia ini hitam dan putih, bahkan kebahagiaan dalam kalimatnya ketika ia berbicara tentang orang yang tidak dikenalnya terasa begitu palsu.

Berbeda jauh dengan Ain yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya barusan.

Tanpa sadar ia mencengkram kain putih dari jaket Ain lebih keras. Bolehkah ia bertahan seperti ini? Bolehkah ia terus mempertahankan kebohongannya untuk orang yang bahkan tidak mampu ia dapatkan? Andai saja diizinkan seperti itu—

"Elsword?"

Ketika mendongak, ia melihat mereka sudah berada di luar sekolah. Sama seperti di dalam sekolah, bahkan di halaman sudah tidak ada lagi murid yang melakukan aktifitas ekstrakurikuler mereka. Menoleh, ia melihat Ain yang ada di sisinya kini memandangnya khawatir.

(Dia terlalu baik.)

"Maaf, aku sudah agak baikan, mungkin." Elsword melepaskan tangannya dari jaket Ain, berusaha agar tatapan mereka tidak bertemu. "Terima kasih sudah membantu, Ain."

Meski tidak mengatakan apapun, Elsword merasakan pegangan Ain di pinggangnya terlepas. Ketika mereka mulai berjalan, mereka juga tidak melepas jarak mereka yang hampir tidak ada sebelumnya—satu hal yang masih Elsword syukuri. Hanya saja ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak mampu menemukan topik pembicaraan untuk menyingkirkan atmosfir canggung di antara mereka. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di pertigaan tempat mereka biasa berpisah, barulah Ain menoleh ke arahnya, "Sampai jumpa besok?"

Elsword hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak mampu mendongak ketika Ain sudah berbalik darinya, berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari rumahnya. Ketika ia mampu mengangkat kepalanya, punggung Ain telah menghilang di ujung jalan—bahkan tanpa Elsword mampu mengatakan apapun padanya.

Mendesah pelan, laki-laki berambut merah itu berjalan ke arah sebaliknya dari Ain, menuju rumahnya yang ada di ujung jalan yang agak membukit.

Rumah keluarga Sieghart berada di puncak deretan rumah-rumah bernuansa tradisional di daerah perumahan Velder yang cukup elit. Meski rumah itu besar, tempat itu hanya didiami oleh dua bersaudara Sieghart; Elsword dan kakak perempuannya, Elesis, yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya. Tidak jarang teman-teman Elsword atau Elesis datang untuk menginap, namun sepertinya minggu ini adalah salah satu minggu sepi dimana tidak ada teman mereka yang datang untuk bermalam.

"Aku pulang." Elsword selalu membawa kunci rumahnya sendiri, sehingga tidak perlu menunggu Elesis untuk membuka pintu. Toh, kakaknya yang satu itu mungkin sedang berada di kamarnya, menyetel musik dengan volume tertinggi dan mungkin tidak menyadari Elsword sudah kembali.

Ia langsung berjalan ke arah dapur tanpa mengganti pakaian sekolahnya. Tas ia letakkan di dekat sepatu yang tidak terurus. Melihat ke dapur, Elsword bersyukur setidaknya masih ada sedikit makanan untuk mereka berdua, mengingat ia lupa pergi membeli bahan makanan lagi hari ini. Setidaknya dengan sisa bahan makanan ini, ia masih mampu menyiapkan makan malam yang sederhana untuk dua orang.

Tentu saja Elsword tidak menunggu Elesis untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan memakan makan malamnya seorang diri—Elesis tidak bisa diganggu di malam hari, begitu peraturan dalam rumah mereka. Setelah memastikan kalau makanan untuk Elesis telah tertutup dengan rapat, Elsword kembali ke pintu depan untuk mengambil tasnya, merapikan sepatu, dan barulah ia berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Di kamarnya sendiri, Elsword hanya meletakkan tasnya di atas meja belajar dan menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri di atas tempat tidur. Matanya masih enggan menutup mengingat ia sudah tertidur di ruang kesehatan sebelumnya. Tangannya mencari sesuatu di dalam kantung celananya, dan bersyukurlah ia ketika berhasil mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna merah tanpa harus menggerakkan banyak otot. Ketika menyalakan alat komunikasi berbentuk kotak itu, ia melihat banyak sekali pesan dari Aisha yang, ketika ia membuka salah satunya, menanyakan dimana dia dan Stella yang mencarinya kemana-mana. Mungkin Ain serius tentang temannya yang berkata Stella akan membunuhnya besok.

Yah, ia tidak berkata akan membunuhnya, sih, tapi Elsword mengerti maksudnya.

Elsword memutuskan untuk menghapus semuanya, termasuk yang enggan untuk ia baca. Ketika kotak perintah yang memberitahunya bahwa seluruh pesan telah terhapus, ponselnya kembali bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Manik merah melebar melihat nama pengirim pesan tersebut, "Ain?"

Ia membuka pesan tersebut. Ain menanyakan keadaannya, ' _Apakah kau sudah merasa lebih baik? Kau sudah makan?_ ' beserta sebuah foto yang Elsword duga sebagai makan malam laki-laki itu. Elsword sedikit menyesal tidak mengambil satu jepret makan malamnya barusan. Pada akhirnya Elsword mengirim balasan untuk laki-laki itu, ' _Ya, aku sudah makan dan sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang_.' Lalu, setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menambahkan di dalam pesannya, ' _Maaf karena aku bersikap aneh barusan. Kurasa aku memang benar-benar tidak enak badan._ ' Membaca sekali lagi pesannya, Elsword mengirimkan pesan itu.

Baru saja ia hendak meletakkan ponselnya untuk mandi dan tidur, ponselnya mulai bergetar. Tidak hanya sekali, namun getaran panjang berulang kali yang menandakan sebuah telepon. Memandangi layar ponselnya yang berkedip, Elsword mengangkat satu alis sebelum menekan tombol dengan gambar ponsel berwarna hijau, "Ada apa, Ain?"

"Ah, aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengangkat teleponnya."

Samar-samar Elsword mendengar suara dentingan besi yang menghantam piring dengan pelan. Suara televisi yang awalnya ada ketika Elsword baru menyalakan ponselnya juga menghilang—mungkinkah Ain sedang menyaksikan acara televisi sebelum menelponnya?

"Tentu saja aku akan mengangkat teleponmu." Sambil terkekeh, Elsword membalikkan badannya hingga ia memandangi langit-langit. "Ada apa?"

Jawaban Ain tidak langsung terdengar—seolah ia masih memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya. Aneh, biasanya Ain hanya akan menelpon jika ada maksud tertentu dan sangat mendesak. Tidak, tidak, Elsword paling tahu kalau Ain bukanlah seseorang yang akan berteman hanya untuk alasan tertentu. Hanya saja, kalau boleh jujur, komunikasi utama Ain dan Elsword hanya terbatas di sekolah saja. Mereka hampir tidak pernah berbicara lebih di luar lingkungan itu.

"Kurasa," setelah beberapa saat, muncul suara Ain yang terdengar ragu, "aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau meminta maaf. Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Atau karena pembicaraan sebelumnya?"

Jadi Ain ingat. Elsword sempat terpikir kalau Ain sengaja melupakan pembicaraan mereka. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Elsword menggeleng, meski ia tahu kalau Ain tidak dapat melihatnya. Untuk suatu alasan, ada sesuatu yang melegakan dalam dirinya sendiri. "Kurasa aku memang sedikit tidak enak badan hari ini. Ini bukan salahmu, Ain."

Sekali lagi terdapat keheningan aneh, lalu sebuah suara pelan, "Kuharap aku ada di sana sekarang."

Lihat, kan? Bagaimana kalimat sederhana Ain mampu membuat jantungnya berdegup begitu keras sekarang. Ain hanya bersikap layaknya seorang teman yang baik, dan ia justru mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih. Elsword Sieghart memang seorang yang bodoh.

"Datanglah, kalau begitu." Ucapnya, berharap ia terdengar santai dan suaranya tidak bergetar. "Aku yakin Elsa akan mengizinkanmu datang."

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun dan muncul tiba-tiba untuk menginap. Tentu saja ia akan mengatakan sesuatu tentang itu."

"Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun tentang tamuku! Tidak adil kalau hanya teman-temannya yang bisa datang tanpa pemberitahuan!"

Ia mendengar Ain tertawa di ujung sambungan. "Yah, aku akan memikirkannya—tentang menginap tanpa izin di rumahmu, maksudku." Setelah beberapa saat, Ain melanjutkan lagi, "Kalau begitu, maaf aku—"

"Bisakah kita mengobrol sebentar lagi?"

Elsword tidak tahu mengapa ia mengatakan seperti itu. Tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu keluar dari bibirnya tanpa ia mampu menghentikan dirinya sendiri. "M-Maksudku, sebentar lagi aku akan tidur dan, erm—"

Tolol. Kenapa pula kau menggali kuburmu sendiri? Ingin rasanya Elsword membuka tanah di bawahnya dan membiarkan bumi menelannya di tempat—

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Mendesah lega, Elsword merasakan ketegangan meninggalkan tubuhnya hanya dengan jawaban santai dari kakak kelasnya. "Apa saja, kurasa. Kau bisa putuskan telepon kalau aku tidak menjawab lebih dari tiga menit—pasti aku sudah tidur saat itu."

Akhirnya mereka benar-benar membicarakan tentang apa saja yang muncul di kepala masing-masing—Ain menceritakan tentang acara yang tengah ia saksikan, sementara Elsword membicarakan tentang cerita keluarganya berdasarkan adegan film yang Ain ceritakan padanya. Tidak lama kemudian, Elsword merasakan rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya—ia bahkan tidak mampu lagi mendengarkan apa yang Ain katakan. Tanpa sadar, kepalanya kini sudah menghantam bantal dan ponselnya terselip jatuh dari telinganya, layarnya kini menempel di dekat hidung dan bibirnya yang mulai bernapas dengan teratur layaknya seseorang di tengah tidur lainnya.

.

.

.

.

"Lalu mereka—Elsword?"

Ain terhenti sebentar, tatapannya tidak lagi terfokus pada televisi yang sebelumnya berhasil menangkap minatnya, namun pada ponsel yang menempel di telinganya. Ketika ia mendengarkan baik-baik, ia mampu mendengar napas pelan Elsword dari ujung sambungan.

"Sudah tidur, ya?" Elsword berkata sebelumnya untuk menutup sambungannya ketika ia sudah tidur nanti. Namun akhirnya, Ain tidak mampu melakukannya. Ia hanya mendengarkan napas pelan Elsword yang kini terlelap, sesekali senyumnya mengembang ketika mendengar decak dan erangan dari laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Andai ia menutup matanya sekarang, mungkin ia mampu melihatnya dengan jelas—sosok Elsword Sieghart yang telah terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya. Entah mimpi seperti apa yang ia sedang lihat sekarang, namun pastinya wajahnya begitu tentram dengan senyum lebarnya—seperti ketika setiap kali Elsword tertidur di ruang kesehatan, dan Ain menanti di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"...Ain..."

"Ya, Elsword?"

Ia tahu kalau Elsword hanya meracau dalam tidurnya, namun tidak mampu menahan dirinya untuk menjawab. Ia mendengar laki-laki berambut merah itu terkekeh, lalu terdengar suara menyeret dari kain serta derit kasur—mungkin Elsword baru saja berguling, mengingat Ain tidak lagi mampu mendengar napas tidur Elsword lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

Ain masih tidak mampu menutup ponselnya.

Elsword masih ada di ujung sambungan, meski tidak lagi terbangun dan mungkin menikmati sebuah mimpi yang indah. Bahkan ketika Ain mulai membereskan makanannya dan mematikan televisinya, bersiap untuk tidur, ponselnya masih tertempel di telinganya. Bahkan ketika ia membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, ia masih mampu mendengar napas Elsword dari ponselnya.

Ia kembali teringat ketika Elsword menanyakan apakah ada orang yang ia sukai atau tidak. Pertanyaan yang tidak pernah terpikir sebelumnya oleh Ain—pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak Elsword tanyakan.

Pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak ditanyakan siapapun untuknya.

Andai saja Elsword tidak menanyakan itu—mungkin Ain tidak akan pernah menyadarinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya seperti itu. Ini semua salahmu."

Bahkan suaranya sendiri terasa berubah, seolah bukan dirinya yang barusan berbicara. Seolah suara yang penuh keputusasaan itu bukan miliknya. Seolah suara bergetar yang membuat dadanya terasa sakit bukan miliknya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Ia benar-benar berharap Elsword tidak mendengarnya sekarang. Entah bagaimana ia bisa menghadapi Elsword besok jika Elsword mendengar ucapannya ini.

Namun Ain tidak mampu menahan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Sesuatu yang sudah ia rasakan sejak Elsword muncul di depan pintu ruang kesehatan dengan dua orang yang terluka di tangannya. Ketika ia tersenyum jahil dan berkata bahwa ia akan melindungi siapapun—bahkan jika orang itu menyakitinya sekalipun.

(Anak aneh yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan seorang diri—yang mungkin akan menghilang dan melupakannya jika Ain melepaskan pandangannya satu detik saja dari anak itu.)

"Aku menyukaimu."

Ia mendengarkan napas pelan dan tenang Elsword sebentar lagi, memastikan ia tidak menerima jawaban apapun. Setelah satu lagi bisikan, akhirnya Ain memaksa dirinya untuk menutup ponselnya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Ia masih berbisik pada layar ponsel yang telah kehilangan cahayanya.

.

.

.

Perasaan ini tidak akan terbalas.

Karena ia ditakdirkan untuk dilupakan oleh Elsword suatu hari nanti.

Karena itu—

Andai saja ia tidak mengenal perasaan ini—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 ***banting leptop* Selamat tahun baru 2017 semua!tandaseru, nanashimai kembali membawakan coretphpcoret cerita baru dengan main pairing Ainsword aka Ain dan Elsword karena saya masih tergila-gila dengan dua orang ini hhahahahahahahhahwhawhahwhahwhah #digiles**

 **Cerita ini multichapter, dan saya nggak berani ngasih tau berapa jumlah chapter seharusnya. Karena chapter ini seharusnya lebih panjang, dan akhirnya chapter 1 harus saya potong jadi tiga (holy motherfucker) bagian. Bagian pertama masih romansa, dan cerita sebenarnya baru dimulai di chapter 3, alias bagian terakhir dari chapter 1 yang seharusnya.**

 **Sebenarnya saya bisa bikin ini lebih pendek, namun saya pengen bikin fluff sebelum cerita ini berubah dark hwhwhwhwh seperti biasa, jangan tertipu chapter 1 dari cerita nanas. Hehe.**

 **Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah membaca fanfic ini. Saya masih bingung kapan ya Ain masuk dalam list karakter di fandom ini. Sayang daku nggak ngerti cara minta izin admin untuk menambah karakter. Maklum gaptek. :(**

 **Ohya, saya juga ingin menyampaikan pesan untuk anonim 'owo' yang memberi review di Soliloquize: "Ya, saya bikin fanfic d*ng*nr*np*, cuma udah saya hapus dan kemungkinan bakal muncul lagi nanti, setelah saya lepas dari stuck saya buat cerita itu. Dan terima kasih sudah review ya, hehe."**

 **Intinya,**

 **Saya tidak memiliki apapun yang ada di dalam fanfic ini, termasuk beberapa garam yang memang asli saya rasakan (Merlin dan Your Name., btw). Saya akan kembali ke sudut saya yang kini dipenuhi orang-orang yang tidak punya Merlin.**

 **Ciao~ and see you on the next chapter~**

 **/ngacir**


	2. Angel's Beats

.

"Apakah melihat mimpi begitu menyenangkan?"

"Ya, mimpi adalah sebuah hal yang bagus." Ucapnya, memandang langit malam dengan bulan sebagai satu-satunya sumber cahaya di tengah kegelapan kamarnya. "Kau harus melihatnya, sekali dua kali."

Tentu saja orang itu tidak menjawab—orang itu tidak diciptakan untuk menjawab maupun menanggapi sebuah hal yang bodoh; mimpi, harapan, impian, semuanya tidak memiliki arti apapun baginya—dia yang telah kehilangan semua itu di tangan manusia-manusia kotor yang tidak tahu terima kasih.

Seharusnya ia mengerti—ia seharusnya mengerti orang itu daripada siapapun. Tetapi—

"Kau harus berhenti."

"Aku tahu."

Ia hanya tidak mampu melakukannya.

Ia... ia bukan lagi orang itu. Ia tidak bisa kembali menjadi orang itu.

Ia—seorang rumput di pinggir jalan, yang memiliki takdir akan dilupakan oleh orang-orang—yang berani melihat mimpi layaknya manusia.

Ia sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi—tidak setelah ia mengerti perasaan bahagia dari melihat sebuah mimpi yang menyenangkan.

Meskipun ia tahu—

Suatu ketika, di waktu yang mungkin saja esok hari—

Mimpi ini akan berakhir juga—

.

.

.

 **Dream-Seeing Flower**

 **Chapter 2 – Angel's Beats**

 **Pairing** : Ainchase Ishmael/Elsword Sieghart (Base!Ain/Lord Knight)  
 **Other characters** : Elesis Sieghart (Grand Master), Edward Grenore (Mastermind), Ara Haan (Yama Raja)  
 **Warning** : OOC, plot cepat, diksi kacau, banyak referensi/inside joke fandom lain

Elsword fanfiction

 **Elsword online** © KOG Games, Nexon  
 **Your Name.** © Makoto Shinkai (mentioned only)  
 **Angel Beats!** © KEY (mentioned only)

 **nanashimai gains nothing from this**

.

.

.

.

Aneh, memang, bagaimana cara waktu berjalan begitu saja dengan lambat ketika seseorang menantikan sesuatu. Namun saat mereka berkedip, waktu telah berlalu begitu cepat dan waktu yang mereka tunggu telah tiba begitu saja. Orang itu seharusnya merasa lebih bersemangat, terutama di hari yang telah lama mereka nantikan.

Ya, itulah yang seharusnya Elsword Sieghart rasakan ketika hari Minggu telah tiba, dan waktu untuk menonton film yang sudah lama ia tunggu bersama Ain telah datang di hadapannya.

Elsword justru melempar alarm-nya ke seberang ruangan.

Baiklah, mungkin ia harus menyalahkan Chung yang mengajaknya untuk membantunya dalam menaikkan level karakter barunya dalam sebuah permainan _online_. Namun Elsword sendiri bahkan tidak menyadari ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga ketika ia memutuskan bahwa matanya tidak lagi sanggup untuk terus membuka. Kandas sudah rencana Elsword untuk tidur lebih awal dan bangun pukul tiga pagi demi memilih pakaian.

Sementara itu, tepat ketika jam menunjukkan pukul delapan, ketika Elsword masih berkutat dengan tempat tidurnya sendiri, Elesis harus menghadapi tukang koran yang sedikit keras kepala pagi itu. Memang kebiasaannya untuk bangun pagi selalu mengharuskannya untuk berhadapan dengan tukan koran dan _businessman_ yang menyebalkan. Mungkin karena itu kediaman Sieghart lebih dijauhi oleh pedagang rumahan ketimbang tempat lain—tidak ada yang ingin berurusan dengan Elesis Sieghart ketika ia belum menikmati kopi paginya.

Terpikir oleh Elesis; orang ini pasti orang baru. Karena bel rumahnya tidak berhenti berbunyi sejak lima belas menit lalu. Bahkan ia tidak mampu menikmati kopi paginya karena itu—dan Elesis tanpa kopi pagi bukanlah Elesis baik hati yang murah senyum.

Gadis berambut merah panjang itu meletakkan gelas putih berisi kopi paginya dengan sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya di atas meja makan. Langkahnya yang keras, serta suara _shinai_ yang diseret seharusnya mampu membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya berlari ketakutan—kecuali adiknya, mungkin. Namun itu tidak jadi masalah sekarang—biarlah adik tersayangnya itu tidur sekarang.

Ah, ya. Elesis juga tidak bisa membiarkan adiknya bangun sekarang. Sebaiknya ia membereskan masalah ini dengan tenang. Mungkin ia bisa membungkam mulut tukang koran menyebalkan itu dan berharap Elsword tidak akan mendengar sedikitpun dari orang-orang.

Elesis tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu setelah membuka pintu depan, diayunkan _shinai_ miliknya sekuat tenaga dengan tujuan kepala siapapun yang ada di depan pintu rumahnya. Satu tebas darinya seharusnya sudah berakibat fatal, terutama apabila Elesis sudah serius seperti sekarang. Bisa jadi Elesis harus membayar kausalitas dari apa yang ia kerjakan sekarang, namun itu bukanlah prioritas utama dalam kepalanya pagi ini.

Mungkin Elesis memang sedang tidak berpikir—karena saat hal itu terjadi, Elesis tidak merasa kalau hal yang terjadi padanya bukanlah sesuatu yang nyata dan wajar.

Hanya beberapa detik saja. Dalam beberapa detik yang berlau seperti kedipan mata, _shinai_ di tangannya telah menghilang, dan suara shinai kesayangannya terbanting ke tanah langsung menyadarkannya seperti bagaimana kopi paginya membangunkannya sepenuhnya. Elesis mengedipkan mata merahnya, memandangi sekaligus berusaha memikirkan bagaimana _shinai_ yang beberapa detik lalu terayun di tangannya, kini tergeletak tanpa daya di tanah.

Lalu ia mendongak, menghadap pada tamu yang ada di depan rumahnya; laki-laki berambut perak yang tak lagi asing bagi Elesis, lengkap dengan senyum dua puluh empat jamnya. "Bukannya tidak sopan memukul tamu yang kau buat menunggu di depan selama dua puluh menit lamanya, kakak Elsword?"

Ya, ya. Elesis ingat sekarang. Elesis ingat bagaimana laki-laki itu merebut _shinai_ yang ada di tangannya, menariknya dari tangan Elesis, lalu membuangnya ke tanah seolah benda itu adalah sampah. Elesis kini mengingat jelas bagaimana rasa sakit dari kayu yang menggesek kulitnya secara paksa ketika Ainchase Ishmael menarik shinai kesayangannya dari tangannya. Ya, ya—

"Boleh aku masuk sekarang? Atau kau akan membiarkanku membeku sementara aku memiliki janji dengan adikmu, kakak Elsword?"

Elesis memicingkan matanya ke arah laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya. Di antara seluruh teman Elsword, Elesis paling tidak menyukai laki-laki ini. Dan hal itu bukan hanya karena rumor kedekatannya dengan adik kesayangannya. Jujur saja, Elesis tidak terlalu menyetujui hubungan adiknya dengan laki-laki yang sangat tidak sopan ini. Tidak peduli bagaimana Rena atau Aisha berbicara dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu tentang hubungan homoseksual adiknya, bagaimana bisa ia menyukai seseorang yang bahkan tidak membuat sedikitpun usaha untuk mengingat namanya?

(Dan, tidak, Elesis tidak peduli kalaupun adiknya tertarik pada perempuan, laki-laki, atau bahkan pedang dan kapal sekalipun.)

Pada akhirnya, Ainchase Ishmael membiarkan dirinya masuk sementara Elesis mengambil _shinai_ malangnya yang sudah mencium tanah. Ia berbalik, menatap tajam punggung laki-laki berambut perak yang, dengan keinginannya sendiri, memasuki dan berjalan lebih dalam ke dalam rumahnya. "Kau sebaiknya tidak mengganggu Elsword! Dia sedang tidur!"

"Ah, terima kasih informasinya."

Hanya dengan kalimat itu, darah Elesis kembali mendidih. Pastinya orang itu berniat mengganggu Elsword! Tentu saja Elesis ingin menghentikan laki-laki itu, sayangnya Ainchase barusan mengatakan kalau ia ada janji dengan Elsword, bukan? Lagipula dengan _shinai_ kesayangannya baru saja mencium tanah, tentu saja Elesis harus langsung membersihkannya, bukan? Bukan?

Sementara Elesis sibuk dengan pedang kayunya, Ain merasa bahwa ia baru saja melakukan hal yang tidak perlu.

Ia tidak merasa bersalah akan hal yang terjadi dengan kakak Elsword—siapa namanya? Ain bahkan tidak peduli lagi—hanya saja hal itu membuat sedikit perasaan menyenangkan yang tersisa dalam dirinya menghilang begitu saja. Ain masih merasa sabar dalam sepuluh menit pertamanya menunggu di depan kediaman Sieghart yang sudah sering ia kunjungi, hingga lima menit selanjutnya, barulah pintu dibukakan dan hampir saja ia menerima sebuah pedang kayu di kepalanya—Ain masih berusaha meyakinkan dirinya untuk berpikir ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

Ain sudah menghapal kediaman Sieghart, bahkan cukup hingga orang yang sudah lama tinggal di tempat ini terkagum-kagum dengan pengetahuannya. Ia mengetahui sesuatu yang bahkan tidak diperhatikan oleh Elsword sendiri, dan itu termasuk beberapa tempat yang tidak mampu ia sebutkan karena tidak ingin Elsword berpikiran buruk tentangnya. Intinya, menemukan tempat tidur Elsword di tempat yang sudah menyerupai labirin kecil bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya.

Terpikir oleh Ain untuk mengetuk, namun ketika teringat kalimat dari kakak Elsword sebelumnya, pastilah Elsword tidak akan merespon jika ia mengetuk pintu. Ain mencoba memutar knop pintu sekali, mendesah lega ketika tidak merasakan pertahanan dari kunci pintu. Perlahan agar tidak membuat suara yang keras, Ain memutar knop besi di tangannya dan mendorong pintu hingga terbuka sedikit.

Ain sedikit terkejut ketika melihat lampu bahkan belum dimatikan. Ketika membuka pintu lebih lebar, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan keberadaan sesuatu yang tidak wajar di lantai. Setelah memperhatikan benda itu lebih saksama, kini ia berusaha menahan tawanya ketika menyadari benda apa itu.

"Kenapa kau melempar wekermu sendiri, Elsword?" Laki-laki berambut perak itu memungut jam yang ada di kakinya, lalu berjalan mendekati tempat adik kelasnya tengah tertidur sekarang. Ia meletakkan jam weker di tempat seharusnya—di atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur Elsword—lalu mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di atas tempat tidur. "Els, bangunlah. Lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang."

Erangan dari laki-laki berambut merah yang tengah tertidur menjadi jawaban. Ain mencoba sekali lagi, kali ini tangannya mengacak-acak rambut merah Elsword yang berantakan—entah oleh tidur atau memang seperti itu model rambutnya, "Els, kau tidak ingin menonton _Your Name_ denganku?"

" _Your Name_." Elsword mengulang, nada suaranya terdengar begitu mengantuk. "Ain?"

"Ya, ini aku, Ain. Ayo bangun."

"Bangun." Mengangguk pelan, perlahan Elsword bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Matanya masih tertutup, namun ia terlihat mencoba untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Ain. _Your Name_."

Tentu saja Ain harus mengikuti Elsword ke kamar mandi—apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia membiarkan Elsword berjalan entah kemana dengan mata masih tertutup? Barulah ketika Elsword sudah sampai di kamar mandi, Ain kembali ke kamar Elsword, membuka lemari tempat laki-laki itu menyimpan pakaiannya. Ain mengeluarkan beberapa baju, menggumamkan sesuatu tentang kecocokannya pada Elsword dan mungkin mereka bisa menggunakan sesuatu yang mirip hari ini. Puas dengan pilihannya, Ain langsung melangkah keluar dari kamar Elsword dan berjalan kembali menuju ruang tamu.

Kakak Elsword sudah tidak berada di tempat awalnya, dan secangkir teh serta sepiring kue telah menanti di atas meja—sesuatu yang mungkin saja untuknya? Sayangnya Ain tidak menikmati teh di pagi hari, dan ia sudah cukup mengisi perutnya tadi pagi. Ia cukup menunggu Elsword, sambil sesekali mengecek jam yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya—

"Astaga! Aku terlambat!"

Ya, teriakan Elsword itu cukup membuat sebuah senyum muncul di wajah Ain.

Air yang dingin dari kamar mandi pasti membangunkan Elsword. Ain bisa membayangkan Elsword berlarian di dalam rumah, terburu-buru mengenakan pakaian yang sudah Ain siapkan. Mungkin Elsword akan siap lima menit lagi, dan dari suara yang sudah mendekat itu, justru kemungkinan besar Elsword sudah siap—

"Ain! Maaf membuatmu menunggu!"

Tersenyum pelan, Ain berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku sama sekali tidak menunggu." Dan itu kenyataannya. Dalam kamusnya, definisi menunggu adalah ketika ia harus berdiam diri lebih dari sepuluh menit hanya untuk orang lain. Mungkin bagian terakhir itulah yang membuat Ain benci menunggu. Elsword sama sekali tidak membuatnya menunggu—ah, tidak, lagipula, kalaupun harus menunggu Elsword, sepertinya waktu yang ia habiskan akan terasa menyenangkan pula.

"Sudah siap?"

Dilihatnya Elsword benar-benar menggunakan pakaian yang ia siapkan; kaus hitam yang tertutup oleh jaket merah dan putih berlengan hitam dengan lambang Velder di bagian bahunya (Ain dengar itu jaket favorit Elsword, karena itu ia meletakkannya di sana), kemudian celana panjang hitam. Pakaian yang sederhana, namun kemiripannya dengan Ain—yang menggunakan pakaian hampir sama, selain aksen merah milik Elsword yang diganti dengan warna biru khas Ain—cukup menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan meski hanyalah sebuah hal remeh.

Ainchase Ishmael menikmati hidupnya; meski semua terlihat begitu hitam dan putih, meskipun dunia ini berisi dengan manusia-manusia yang membosankan—

"Ayo, Ain!"

Ketika ia melihat senyum laki-laki di hadapannya, ketika ia menggenggam tangannya, dunia terasa jauh lebih berwarna dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Beruntung kereta yang akan mereka tumpangi menuju Elder langsung datang ketika mereka sampai di stasiun. Lebih beruntung lagi mereka mendapat peron kereta yang kosong—sepertinya _Your Name_ di pagi hari di akhir pekan tidak cukup untuk membuat orang-orang pergi ke luar rumah. Atau, menurut Ain, "Kita yang berangkat terlambat."

Ain mengatakan pada Elsword bahwa film mereka dimulai masih satu jam lagi. "Tempat itu tidak terlalu jauh dari stasiun, dan ada restoran yang cukup murah dan enak di sana. Kita bisa sarapan terlebih dahulu." Elsword sendiri hanya mengangguk— _Your Name_ sudah memenuhi kepalanya bahkan ketika ia membuat pilihan yang salah dengan bermain bersama Chung hingga larut. Jujur saja, ia bahkan berniat untuk tidak tidur hingga pagi, daripada harus bangun terlambat pagi nantinya. Sayangnya matanya sepertinya tidak bisa lagi di ajak untuk bekerja sama saat itu, bahkan Elsword langsung tertidur ketika kepalanya menyentuh bantal.

Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tahu bahwa Ain yang membangunkannya. Mungkin itu juga alasan kenapa kakaknya terlihat tidak senang—untuk suatu alasan, Elsa sangat senang apabila mendapat tugas membangunkan Elsword. Mungkin ia hanya senang memukuli Elsword dengan _shinai_ apabila Elsword masih menolak bangun.

Baiklah, mungkin salahnya lupa mengatakan pada Elsa kalau ia ada janji dengan Ain pagi ini. Kakaknya terlihat begitu kesal saat Elsword berkata kalau ia akan segera pergi dengan Ain—Elsword menduga alasan utamanya adalah karena Elsword mengganggu sesi mandi _shinai_ kesayangan Elsa. Kemudian terpikir oleh Elsword—memangnya minggu ini giliran Elsa untuk membersihkan _shinai_? Bukankah kakaknya sudah membersihkan _shinai_ miliknya minggu kemarin?

Elsword memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan lebih jauh. Terkadang ia tidak mengerti rasa cinta kakaknya yang berlebihan terhadap pedang kayunya itu.

Memandang ke luar, Elsword menyaksikan bagaimana pemandangan berlalu begitu cepat. Ia mampu menangkap merahnya tanah Bethma, menandakan bahwa, ya, mereka semakin dekat dengan Elder. Tanpa sadar ia mulai mendengungkan sebuah lagu, yang samar-samar ia ingat sebagai salah satu musik latar dari animasi yang pernah ia tonton sebelumnya. Ah, kalau tidak salah, itu acara yang sangat sedih, bukan? Bahkan ia merasa lagu yang ia dengungkan terdengar cukup sedih.

"Lagu yang bagus." Ketika ia mendengar suara Ain di sebelahnya, langsung saja Elsword menoleh. Laki-laki berambut perak itu tidak menatapnya, sibuk dengan buku yang ada di tangannya. "Apakah itu lagu dari film yang akan kita tonton?"

Elsword menggeleng, kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya pada pemandangan di luar jendela kereta yang masih berlalu. "Itu dari film lain. Film yang sangat menarik."

Ain bergumam pelan. "Film seperti apa?"

Elsword memiringkan kepalanya, mencari kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan film itu. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia berkata, "Tentang malaikat yang bertarung."

Elsword merasakan tubuh Ain menegang di sebelahnya. Menoleh, dilihatnya Ain telah menutup buku di tangannya, lalu menghadapnya dengan tatapan serius. "Bisa kau ceritakan padaku?"

Meski agak terkejut dengan keseriusan Ain, Elsword akhirnya menceritakan tentang film itu sesuai kemampuan ingatannya. Ia mengingat tentang seorang laki-laki yang kehilangan ingatannya, lalu bergabung dengan kumpulan anak-anak lain yang menginginkan keadilan dari Tuhan, dan mereka bertarung dengan malaikat yang mereka duga sebagai utusan Tuhan.

"Kenapa mereka melawan malaikat itu?" Ia mendengar Ain menggumam, "Kenapa mereka melawan perintah Dewi?"

Elsword yakin ia tidak menyebut kata Dewi, dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan Ain yang berwajah sangat serius seperti sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya Elsword mampu mendeskripsikan wajah tanpa ekspresi Ain dengan satu kata yang ia duga tidak akan pernah ia pakai untuk Ain,

Seram.

Wajah Ain yang biasa penuh senyum kini begitu datar—tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan mata hijaunya dipenuhi sesuatu yang mirip dengan kemarahan. Hal pertama yang ingin Elsword lakukan ketika melihat ekspresi itu adalah melarikan diri.

Namun ia tidak melakukannya.

Karena yang ada di sebelahnya bukanlah orang yang mengerikan.

Hanya Ain.

Elsword meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan laki-laki berambut perak itu, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ekspresi mengerikan itu menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Menoleh, Ain memberikan Elsword senyumnya yang agak dipaksakan. "Maafkan aku, kurasa aku kehilangan kendali barusan." Laki-laki itu buru-buru menggeleng, "Bisa kau lanjutkan ceritamu?"

Elsword dengan senang hati melakukannya; ia mengingat akhir dari cerita itu dengan jelas—bagaimana malaikat yang selama ini mereka lawan bukanlah malaikat atau utusan Tuhan. Bahwa ia hanyalah seorang gadis yang mencari seseorang—si tokoh utama—dan ingin berterima kasih karena telah memberikannya jantung agar tetap hidup, meski hanya sebentar.

Kemudian Elsword mengingat nama dari film tersebut, " _Angel Beats_ —detak jantung sang malaikat."

" _Angel_..." Ain mengulang perlahan, menutup matanya dan mendesah pelan. Lama sekali Elsword menunggu, namun Ain tidak juga melanjutkan kalimatnya. Mungkinkah Ain tidak menyukai cerita itu? Ia terlihat begitu tertarik sebelumnya—

"Menurutmu, malaikat itu seperti apa?"

Menoleh, Elsword mendapati Ain tidak lagi menatapnya. Buku yang kini dipandangi laki-laki berambut perak itu dirasa tidak juga menarik perhatian sang pemilik. Pertanyaan Ain juga tidak terasa seperti terarah padanya, seolah ia hanya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan Elsword tidak sengaja mendengarnya.

Namun Elsword merasa pertanyaan itu memang ditunjukkan untuknya. Dan untuk suatu alasan, Elsword tahu jawaban yang Ain harapkan bukanlah jawaban makhluk putih dengan sayap seperti biasanya.

"Kurasa, Ain akan cocok disebut malaikat."

"Maksudmu?"

Baru saja Elsword hendak membuka mulutnya, kereta tiba-tiba berhenti. Pengumuman dari kereta yang mengumumkan bahwa mereka sudah sampai di tujuan terakhir mereka, Elder, membuat keduanya berdiri. Pembicaraan terlupakan beberapa waktu dengan sorakan bahagia Elsword yang langsung berlari ke luar kereta, diikuti Ain yang berusaha menenangkan adik kelasnya sambil tertawa.

Kota Elder berbeda jauh dengan Velder, yang memiliki keramaian sebagai ibukota daerah Lurensia. Kota Elder memiliki keramaian mereka sendiri sebagai salah satu kota dagang terbesar di Elrios. Bahkan kota ini terkenal memiliki pusat perbelanjaan terbesar, yang hampir menyaingi Velder sendiri dan Hamel di Fluone. Elsword sering mendengar bioskop di pusat perbelanjaan itu sangat bagus, bahkan menjadi satu-satunya tempat yang sering menayangkan animasi-animasi yang jarang ditayangkan di tempat lain. Sayangnya, sulit sekali untuk mendapatkan tiket menonton di tempat ini, dan hal ini memunculkan pertanyaan dalam diri Elsword—berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan kenalan Ain untuk memesan tempat duduk di sini? Film _Your Name_ , pula.

Elsword memutuskan untuk menunggu di dalam ruangan, mengingat mereka hanya memiliki lima belas menit sebelum acara dimulai. Setelah menukar tiket dan membeli makanan dan minuman untuk masing-masing, Ain melirik Elsword dengan sedikit khawatir, "Kau yakin tidak akan menghabiskannya sebelum film dimulai?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Setelah beberapa saat, Elsword menambahkan dengan ragu, "Mungkin."

Benar saja perkataan Ain—meskipun kereta yang mereka tumpangi kosong, studio tempat mereka bahkan sudah hampir penuh. Dengan satu tangan menggenggam tangan Elsword, Ain membimbingnya menuju kursi yang sudah dipesankan. Tempat duduk mereka bahkan tidak terlalu buruk—tidak jauh, dan di saat yang sama tidak terlalu dekat dengan layar. Bahkan dari tempat duduk mereka, Elsword mampu melihat banyak sekali kepala yang sudah tidak sabar menanti film dimulai.

Di sebelahnya, Ain berkomentar, "Tidak kusangka film ini sangat dinanti seperti ini."

"Mereka membicarakannya di internet." Jawab yang lebih muda, tangannya mulai memasukkan popcorn yang ada di pegangan tangannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. "Katanya film ini benar-benar bagus. Bahkan kritikus-kritikus yang biasanya mengkritik dengan pedas memberikan pujiannya untuk film ini."

"Hmm," kening laki-laki berambut perak itu mengerut, "bukankah kau tidak akan memakan popcorn-mu sebelum filmnya dimulai?"

Elsword mengangkat bahu. "Aku lapar."

"Seharusnya kita makan dulu sebelum ini." Ain mendesah, "Kursinya tidak akan diambil oleh siapapun."

"Kita bisa terlambat." Tepat saat Elsword mengatakan itu, suara pengumuman bahwa film akan segera dimulai terdegar, dan studio mulai berubah gelap selain layar bioskop yang menjadi sumber cahaya. "Nah, baru saja kubilang apa."

Kini pandangan Elsword telah terfokus sepenuhnya pada layar lebar di depannya. Senyumnya melebar tiap detik film berlalu, dan tawa terlepas setiap kali adegan lucu muncul di atas layar. Hingga tawa perlahan mulai menghilang dengan beratnya adegan yang muncul di layar lebar, berganti air mata yang menggantung dan isak tangis yang bermunculan dari berbagai sudut studio. Elsword bahkan tidak lagi menyentuh makanan maupun minumannya, sibuk menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar untuk menahan diri dari menangis—menangis bukan ciri seorang pria, begitu ia membayangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia mencengkram benda yang terdekat dengannya, yang kebetulan adalah tangan Ain, meski ia sendiri menolak untuk menatap wajah laki-laki itu. Entah wajah seperti apa yang ia sedang pasang sekarang, ia tidak ingin Ain melihatnya.

Tepat satu jam empat puluh menit berlalu, dan alunan lagu penutup mengiringi cahaya yang mulai mengisi kembali studio. Elsword masih enggan bergerak dari tempatnya, mencengkram tangan Ain sementara penonton lain mulai berjalan keluar dari studio sambil terisak. Buru-buru ia mengelap wajahnya dengan satu lengannya yang kosong sambil berdiri, kemudian ditariknya tangan Ain hingga mereka sudah berada di luar.

"Elsword."

Tanpa sadar ia mendongak ketika Ain memanggilnya, dan langsung ia menyesali perbuatannya ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan kakak kelasnya. Laki-laki berambut perak itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya, sebuah saputangan berwarna putih, dan mulai menyeka sudut mata Elsword dengan kain tersebut.

"A-Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" Laki-laki berambut merah itu merebut kain tersebut dari tangan Ain, kemudian membukanya lebar-lebar sebelum mengubur wajahnya sendiri dalam saputangan milik kakak kelasnya itu.

Tentu saja Elsword berusaha untuk tidak bernapas sebanyak mungkin—tidak ketika saputangan itu memiliki bau yang khas milik Ain. Tidak, tidak. Elsword tidak ingin menyamakan dirinya dengan penguntit atau orang mesum yang suka membaui pakaian milik wanita. Tidak, tidak—

(Tapi harus Elsword akui kalau Ain memiliki aroma yang menyenangkan, seperti aroma kasur yang dibiarkan di bawah terik matahari di musim panas, aroma memabukkan yang bisa membuatnya tidur karena nyaman saat itu juga—)

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sambil mengucapkan syukur pada Ain di dalam hatinya, Elsword mengangguk dan memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk melepaskan wajahnya dari saputangan Ain. "Ya. Aku harus tetap bergerak."

Ain melemparkan senyum yang jelas menunjukkan kalau ia menahan tawanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke restoran yang ada di sekitar sini? Kudengar es krim di sana sangat enak."

"Es krim." Ulang laki-laki berambut merah itu sambil mengangguk. "Kurasa aku membutuhkannya."

"Kau akan membutuhkannya, Els. Semua orang membutuhkan es krim setelah menonton film yang sedih."

Elsword yang tidak menemukan kesalahan dalam kalimat Ain hanya mengangguk, membiarkan Ain membimbingnya sekali lagi melewati kumpulan orang-orang yang masih terisak karena film sebelumnya. Setidaknya Elsword tidak sendirian—film itu memang terlalu bagus!

Kemudian ia menoleh pada Ain yang berjalan di sebelahnya, sibuk memperhatikan jalan sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak mampu ia tangkap sesekali. Ain terlihat biasa-biasa saja, bahkan tidak terlihat sedikitpun tanda-tanda ia baru saja menangis. Mungkinkah Ain tipe orang yang tidak bisa menangis karena film seperti itu? Atau mungkinkah Ain tidak menyukai film itu sama sekali?

Ia membiarkan kakak kelasnya membimbingnya masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe. Meski tidak sempat melihat bagian luarnya, Elsword langsung mengerti mengapa di dalam kafe tersebut begitu ramai; selain warnanya dinding dan interiornya yang menyegarkan mata, pelayan-pelayan di tempat itu juga diberikan kostum yang cukup untuk menyegarkan mata. Pelayan-pelayan, baik perempuan dan laki-laki, diberikan kostum pelayan bergaya Perancis. Bahkan begitu memasuki kafe tersebut, Ain dan Elsword langsung disambut oleh suara perempuan yang ceria, "Selamat datang, tuan muda!"

Ya. Elsword sering mendengar tentang tempat ini—kafe legendaris yang bahkan memasukinya saja membutuhkan keberanian, mengingat hanya orang-orang maniak yang bisa memasuki tempat ini dengan wajah biasa-biasa saja—

" _Maid Cafe_? Kau serius, Ain?"

Itulah yang pertama kali Elsword tanyakan pada kakak kelasnya dengan satu alis terangkat setelah mereka mendapatkan sebuah tempat duduk yang menempel dengan jendela besar yang menghadap ke luar. Di depannya, Ain hanya memiringkan kepalanya, lalu balas bertanya dengan nada tanpa dosa, "Karena kudengar es krim di tempat ini cukup enak."

Saat-saat seperti ini adalah salah satu contoh ketika Elsword mengagumi ketidaktahuan Ain dalam suatu hal. Elsword tahu terkadang Ain memang terlihat tidak peduli dengan sesuatu, namun terkadang sama seperti sekarang—ini sudah melewati batas kelewatan, bukan?

Seorang pelayan wanita mendatangi meja mereka, memberikan dua gelas air dingin dan sebuah buku menu. Pelayan tersebut bersikeras untuk menunggu mereka memesan, dan Elsword menangkap gadis itu akan menatap Ain dari sudut pandangnya. Bahkan ketika ia menyarankan menu utama mereka hari ini, gadis itu jelas melakukannya hanya untuk Ain—Elsword merasa seperti pajangan saja di tempat itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Els?"

"Aku cukup es krim saja." Ujarnya cepat, tangannya menopang dagu sementara matanya terfokus ke luar. Satu tangan mengetuk tidak sabar di atas meja. Sudah, ia sudah selesai memesan, bukan? Bisakah kalian kembali mengobrol dan mengabaikan Elsword di sini?

"Kau yakin? Kau bilang tadi kau lapar."

"Ya, ya, Ain. Itu saja. Terima kasih."

Ia mendengar suara pelayan pergi terburu-buru. Kenapa kalian tidak mengobrol lebih jauh? Perempuan tadi lumayan cantik, kalau dari sudut pandang Elsword. Bahkan harus ia akui Ain dan gadis itu terlihat cocok ketika mereka berdiri berdampingan. Gadis yang tinggi, bahkan mungkin mencapai tinggi Elsword, dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata yang lembut dan cukup memikat.

Ketukannya di atas meja semakin cepat. Kapan makanannya akan sampai? Bisakah mereka keluar dari sini secepat mungkin?

"Kau tidak menyukai tempat ini?"

"Biasa saja." Elsword bahkan merasakan sendiri suaranya terdengar pahit. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau pasti menyukai tempat ini."

"Kalau kau tidak menyukai tempat ini, kita bisa pindah tempat."

Lihat, kan? Kenapa orang ini baik sekali? Mendesah pelan, Elsword akhirnya menoleh pada kakak kelasnya. Dilihatnya wajah Ain begitu terkejut ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, dan Elsword memanfaatkan keheningan Ain untuk bicara, "Begini, Ain, kita tidak perlu melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan. Terkadang tidak apa-apa kalau kau ingin bersikap egois—dan kalau kau ingin makan di sini, aku akan mengikutimu."

Manik hijau Ain berkedip cepat, masih memandanginya. Dilihatnya Ain membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, sebelum—

"Tunggu, bukannya itu Add?"

Kalimat itu membuat Ain menoleh ke arah yang Elsword tuju. Ya, Elsword jelas melihat seseorang dengan rambut putih panjang memasuki kafe barusan. Bisa saja Elsword mengira kalau orang itu adalah perempuan—andai saja postur tegap dan tinggi orang tersebut yang tidak mampu ditutupi dengan jaket ungu tidak menangkap perhatiannya. Ya, semakin laki-laki itu mendekatinya, bahkan meskipun dengan kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya, Elsword langsung tahu kalau itu adalah teman satu angkatannya, Edward Grenore, yang lebih sering ia panggil Add karena nama panjangnya yang aneh.

Laki-laki itu terlihat kaku dan melangkah lebih cepat ketika berjalan melewati mereka, dan Elsword langsung menangkap tangan dari jaket ungu milik laki-laki itu ketika ia tepat di sebelahnya. Ia mendengar suara mengeluh yang sudah familiar dan, ya, laki-laki yang berpakaian mencurigakan ini memang benar-benar temannya.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan pakaian mencurigakan itu, Grenore?" Elsword menyeringai ke arah laki-laki yang menarik paksa tangannya dari cengkraman Elsword, mendengus. "Tidak ingin seseorang dari sekolah melihatmu masuk ke dalam _maid cafe_?"

"Hah! Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" Elsword melihat manik ungu laki-laki berambut putih itu melirik Ain dari sudut pandangannya. "Kau berkencan dengan laki-laki di _maid cafe_. Apa-apaan itu?"

Wajahnya sontak meledak dalam merah. Meski begitu, buru-buru ia berdeham agar dirinya tidak berteriak dan menarik perhatian orang-orang di tempat itu. "Kami tidak berkencan! Iya kan, Ain?"

Ketika ia mendongak pada kakak kelasnya, dilihatnya Ain hanya mengangkat bahu. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis lurus—benar-benar lurus, seperti sebuah penggaris. Dilihatnya Ain mengambil gelas berisi air dingin yang disediakan pelayan sebelumnya, lalu menempelkan ujung gelas itu di bibirnya sambil melirik Add sesekali.

"Kau terlihat seperti cemburu ketika dia berbicara dengan pelayan barusan." Kata-kata Add kembali menarik perhatian Elsword. "Kau yakin ini bukan kencan?"

Ia menyikut teman berambut putihnya itu. "Bisakah kau tidak ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain?"

"Itu keinginanku." Namun ketika Add hendak berjalan pergi, Elsword kembali menangkap pergelangan tangan laki-laki itu. "Apa lagi?"

Apa kami benar-benar terlihat seperti itu di mata orang lain? Adalah pertanyaan yang hampir saja terlepas dari bibirnya. Ia harus cepat mencari alasan, cepat cepat cepat cepat—

"Kudengar ada _arcade_ yang cukup menarik di tempat ini." (Bagus, Elsword! Kecanggungan dengan Ain akan menghilang kalau Add bersama mereka!) "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sana? Bertiga?"

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Add memasang wajah 'apa kau serius?' yang benar-benar menjeritkan pertanyaan itu. Matanya terpicing dan bibirnya tertarik ke bawah, seolah ia menatap Elsword seperti sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Meski terhalang kacamata hitam, Elsword mampu melihat mata ungunya berpindah-pindah dengan cepat. Kemudian—

"Parfait dan kopi untuk meja dua belas!"

Pelayan yang tadi kembali dengan pesanan milik Elsword dan Ain, meletakkan pesanannya di atas meja mereka. Add tiba-tiba melepaskan pegangan Elsword dari tangannya, lalu menggenggam tangan pelayan tersebut.

"Haan, aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Kau akan menemaniku ke tempat itu, bukan?"

Elsword menyaksikan Add menarik pelayan wanita tersebut menjauh, bahkan ketika pelayan wanita itu terlihat tidak ingin mengikutinya. Nama belakang yang Add sebut, Haan, akhirnya teringat oleh Elsword. Pantas saja rasanya ia pernah melihat perempuan itu di suatu tempat.

"Itu Ara? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" Buru-buru Elsword menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa Add terburu-buru begitu?"

"Entahlah? Mungkin dia sedang sibuk."

Elsword menoleh pada Ain, yang kini menyesap kopi yang ia pesan. Wajah kakak kelasnya itu terlihat begitu lega saat menjauhkan bibir cangkir dari bibirnya sendiri—apakah ia begitu haus hingga bisa memasang wajah seperti itu?

Laki-laki berambut merah itu mulai menyendoki parfait yang ia pesan. Matanya melebar saat sendok pertama memasuki mulutnya. Lalu sendok kedua, ketiga, dan tanpa sadar Elsword sudah memegangi gelas tersebut sementara satu tangan lagi sibuk menyendok.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Ia mengangguk, tersenyum balik pada Ain yang tersenyum padanya. "Kau harus mencobanya juga, Ain!" Ketika Elsword menyerahkan gelasnya, Ain tidak bergerak sama sekali untuk mengambilnya. Ia hanya diam di tempat, lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Hei, kau serius?" Sambil tertawa, Elsword mengambil satu sendok parfait dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut kakak kelasnya itu. "Bagaimana?"

"Rasanya memang mengagumkan," Ucapnya, lalu menopang dagunya sambil tersenyum memandangi Elsword, yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan parfait miliknya. "namun yang membuatku terkejut adalah, kau benar-benar menyuapiku."

"Karena kau tidak mau mengambilnya sendiri." Gerutu laki-laki berambut merah itu, mempercepat gerakannya memasukkan parfait ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Ia tidak tahu apakah Ain tahu ia sedang menyembunyikan perasaan malunya saja atau tidak. Dan, jujur saja, Elsword tidak ingin tahu. Terutama ketika Ain tertawa pelan seperti itu—pasti menertawakannya.

Elsword meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku setelah menghabiskan parfait di depannya. Ain juga terlihat baru menyelesaikan kopi yang ia pesan. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Duduk saja, aku sedang tidak ingin bergerak." Laki-laki berambut merah itu menempelkan wajahnya di atas meja kaca, menikmati dinginnya benda tersebut di wajahnya sambil mendesah pelan. "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang film tadi?"

" _Your Name_ , maksudmu?" Elsword menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit, mengatur sedemikian rupa posisinya agar mampu melihat wajah Ain. "Aku tidak menyukainya, tapi tidak membencinya juga. Kurasa biasa-biasa saja. Bagaimana denganmu, Els?"

Langsung saja Elsword menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai menghitung kembali setiap bagian dari film tersebut—setiap bagian yang memberikan kesan mendalam baginya, yang membuatnya mampu menumpahkan emosinya tepat saat itu juga. Dilihatnya senyum Ain kian melembut saat ia berbicara, membuatnya semakin bersemangat ketika menceritakan film yang baru selesai mereka tonton beberapa menit yang lalu itu.

"Ain," Tiba-tiba saja Elsword berhenti, lalu menatap kakak kelas yang kini duduk di hadapannya. "bagian mana yang membuatmu tidak menyukainya?"

Elsword tahu kalau setiap orang memiliki pendapat yang berbeda, dan Elsword menghargai jika Ain tidak menyukai film yang sepertinya akan menjadi film favoritnya sepanjang masa itu. Ia hanya ingin tahu mengapa Ain tidak menyukainya bahkan setelah Elsword berbicara panjang lebar seperti sekarang.

Dilihatnya wajah Ain berubah kebingungan saat ia memiringkan kepalanya, dan setelah beberapa saat, barulah ia menjawab, "Kurasa aku hanya tidak... bisa menerimanya? Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena—" tiba-tiba ia berhenti, menatap Elsword beberapa detik dalam keheningan, lalu tersenyum dan menggeleng. "—tidak, lupakan saja." Mungkin Ain menangkap Elsword yang akan menanyakan sesuatu, karena ia menambahkan dengan cepat, "Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku, dan mungkin itu yang membuatku tidak bisa fokus dengan filmnya."

"Hah? Apa-apaan itu?" Laki-laki berambut merah mulai tertawa, "Kau melihat perempuan cantik hingga tidak bisa melihat filmnya?"

Ain meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sendiri dan mengedipkan satu matanya. Tidak mau bicara, rupanya.

"Yang tidak kumengerti adalah," Ain memiringkan kepalanya lagi, menatap Elsword dengan satu alis terangkat. "kenapa kau menyimpulkan yang kulihat adalah seorang perempuan?"

Setelah mengedipkan manik merahnya beberapa kali, Elsword mengerutkan keningnya, "Eh? Entahlah? Bukankah selalu seperti itu—kalau ada yang menarik perhatian laki-laki, pastinya perempuan?"

Ain mulai tertawa, "Perempuan, ya?" Setelah beberapa saat, barulah laki-laki berambut perak itu menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum pelan. "Akan kubiarkan kau berpikir seperti itu."

Yah, apapun itu, mungkin Elsword sedikit iri pada apapun yang bisa menarik perhatian Ain seperti itu.

Menyingkirkan perasaan anehnya, Elsword langsung berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita kembali sekarang? Atau ada tempat lain yang ingin kau kunjungi, Ain?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kurasa." Kakak kelasnya ikut bangkit dari tempatnya. "Tunggulah di luar, aku akan membayarnya."

"Kalau begitu aku—"

Ain menghentikannya. "Aku yang mengajakmu ke sini, dan tadi kau terlihat tidak senang." Senyumnya mengembang—sekali lagi mampu membuat degup jantungnya tidak karuan. "Lagipula, kalau kau menyukai parfaitnya, Els, setidaknya uang yang ku keluarkan tidak akan pergi dengan percuma."

"Seharusnya kau katakan itu untuk pasangan kencanmu." Gerutu Elsword, yang kini menundukkan wajahnya dan berharap Ain tidak melihatnya dengan wajah memerah. Kalimatnya hanya disambut dengan tawa dari Ain. "Aku akan mengganti uangmu nanti."

"Tidak perlu, Els. Tunggu aku di luar, oke?"

Setelah jawaban setengah hati dari Elsword dan tawa dari Ain, Elsword melangkah keluar dari kafe sementara Ain pergi ke tempat pembayaran. Ia mengabaikan salam dari pelayan yang menyertai kepergiannya, mengingat ia tidak akan kembali ke tempat ini lagi. Di luarpun ia tidak melakukan apapun—hanya menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding bercat jingga (astaga, warna mengerikan macam apa itu?) sementara memandangi orang-orang yang berjalan melewatinya. Tentu saja ia menerima pandangan aneh dari beberapa orang, yang membuatnya harus menaikkan tudung dari jaket yang ia kenakan. Baru saja ia ingin mengecek waktu, ia teringat bahwa ia tidak mengenakan jam tangan hari ini—bahkan ponsel-pun tidak ia bawa. Pasti karena terburu-buru, ia hanya mampu mengambil dompet di atas mejanya. Bahkan dirinya yang ingat untuk menyimpan kartu keretanya di dompet saja sudah merupakan keberuntungan yang besar.

Mendesah pelan, Elsword memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung jaketnya dan mendongak menatap langit-langit. Pembicaraan sebelumnya kembali memasuki kepalanya; apa yang bisa menarik perhatian Ain hingga ia tidak terfokus pada film barusan?

Setelah dipikir kembali, Elsword bahkan tidak tahu apa—atau siapa—yang disukai oleh Ain. Ain selalu mengikutinya jika Elsword mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat, dan selalu bersikap netral akan apapun. Elsword tidak tahu apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai Ain. Elsword bahkan tidak tahu kapan ulang tahun Ain—

Minimnya pengetahuan Elsword tentang kakak kelasnya itu membuatnya frustrasi.

Kalaupun Elsword bertanya, apa yang akan Ain katakan nanti? Akankah ia mengatakan kalau Elsword terlalu mencampuri urusannya? Terlalu ingin tahu? Dan kalaupun—sekali lagi, kalaupun—Ain mau menjawab pertanyaannya, jawaban apa yang harus Elsword berikan ketika Ain bertanya kenapa Elsword ingin tahu?

" _Kau terlihat seperti cemburu ketika dia berbicara dengan pelayan barusan. Kau yakin ini bukan kencan?_ "

...Dan kenapa ia teringat dengan kata-kata Add disaat seperti ini? Lagipula, kapan Add melihatnya hingga bisa berkata seperti itu?

"Cemburu, ya?"

Baiklah, mungkin memang ada perasaan seperti itu dalam dirinya. Ain orang yang baik—sangat baik, malah, kakak kelasnya yang satu itu. Elsword hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Ain; bisa saja orang lain memanfaatkan kebaikan Ain andai Elsword tidak memperhatikan. Hal terakhir yang ingin Elsword lihat adalah wajah terluka Ain ketika seseorang mengkhianatinya. Tidak, Elsword tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi—

Hingga tiba-tiba pandangannya menggelap, dan ia merasakan tubuhnya digerakkan hingga ia tidak lagi bersandar pada dinding, melainkan pada tubuh seseorang. Meski Elsword berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan orang itu dari matanya, orang yang menutup matanya seolah enggan untuk bergerak.

"Tebak siapa?"

Bahkan dari suaranya, Elsword tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk menebak—"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ain?!"

Ketika pandangannya kembali, buru-buru Elsword berbalik dan menatap tajam pada kakak kelasnya, yang masih tertawa. "Wajahmu terlihat serius sekali barusan." Senyumnya masih tersisa saat ia berhenti tertawa, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Elsword mengalihkan pandangannya, tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Apa kau marah? Maafkan aku, Els—"

"Tentu saja aku tidak marah." Laki-laki berambut merah itu menoleh pada kakak kelasnya dan tersenyum, sejenak merasa bersalah begitu melihat wajahnya yang memelas. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke _arcade_ itu? Kurasa karena Add tidak ingin pergi bersama kita, kita hanya bisa pergi berdua."

Ain mendesah pelan, kemudian kembali tersenyum. "Apa kau ingin pergi dengannya? Temanmu itu."

"Add, maksudmu?" Ia mengangkat bahu. "Kalau dia ingin ikut, tentu saja. Sayangnya dia langsung pergi dengan Ara barusan." Senyum Elsword mengembang lagi. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan menempel denganku lebih lama, Ain."

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan."

Elsword mengatakan itu hanya untuk bercanda, tentu saja. Namun dari cara Ain mengatakannya dengan cepat dan tegas, harus ia akui, cukup untuk membuat jantungnya berhenti sejenak.

(Kenapa ia harus tersenyum seperti itu ketika mengatakannya?)

"Elsword?"

Cepat-cepat Elsword menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Kau tahu tempatnya?"

Kakak kelasnya itu tertawa. "Tentu saja. Aku sempat melihat denah tempat ini sebelum kita ke bioskop." Ia menoleh ke sekitar, seolah tengah mencari sesuatu, dan tiba-tiba saja mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Elsword. "Tempat ini sudah mulai ramai. Bagaimana kalau kita berpegangan tangan? Agar tidak terpisah, maksudku. Kau tahu, akan sulit kalau kita—"

"Tentu saja, Ain. Tentu saja." Ucapnya sambil tertawa, lalu menggenggam tangan yang terjulur padanya.

Tangan yang sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya, tangan yang jauh lebih hangat.

Tangan yang mungkin, suatu saat nanti, tidak akan bisa ia genggam dengan bebas seperti ini.

Ia tidak mampu melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung Ain di depannya. Tangan yang menggenggam tangan miliknya sendiri terasa semakin mengencang, namun tidak sampai di titik yang menyakitkan untuknya. Sebuah perasaan yang aneh, memang, yang mampu membuatnya tidak ingin melepaskan tangan itu.

Lalu terpikir olehnya; mungkinkah Ain hanya melihatnya sebagai seorang adik?

Elsword memang tidak tahu apapun tentang keluarga Ain, namun ia bisa melihat kakak kelasnya itu sebagai seorang anak tunggal. Mungkin ia menginginkan seorang adik, dan Elsword—yang memang benar-benar memiliki seorang kakak—adalah sosok yang tepat bagi Ain; tidak bisa ditinggal begitu saja.

Ya, genggaman seperti ini pastilah genggaman seorang kakak yang tidak ingin melepaskan adiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kurasa."

"Ya?"

Ketika Ain menoleh ke arahnya, Elsword hanya mendongak dan tersenyum. "Bukan apa-apa."

Ya.

Menjadi sosok seorang adik untuk Ain tidak terdengar buruk juga.

Tidak terdengar...

...

.

.

.

.

"Elsword?"

Ketika mendongak lagi, Elsword melihat Ain telah menghadapnya sepenuhnya. Tangannya juga telah dilepas dari tangannya, dan kini beristirahat di atas dua bahu Elsword. "Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?"

Ah, ia pasti melamun lagi. Elsword benar-benar harus menghentikan kebiasaan tidak menyenangkan itu—Ain terlihat benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

"Ya, tentu saja." Ia mencoba tersenyum. Sebelum Ain mampu mengatakan apapun lagi, ia mengintip ke belakang punggung kakak kelasnya itu. "Kita sudah sampai?"

"Ya, tapi kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ain." Meski merasa tidak enak menyela perkataan Ain, Elsword harus meyakinkannya bahwa ia benar-benar baik-baik saja. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding?"

Ain masih terlihat tidak yakin, namun akhirnya ia hanya menggeleng. "Kalau kau berkata begitu." Ketika mengangkat kembali kepalanya, laki-laki berambut perak itu telah kembali tersenyum. "Koin—"

"Aku yang akan membelinya." Elsword berkacak pinggang. "Kau sudah membelikanku parfait, kini giliranku untuk membeli koin untuk kita berdua. Setuju?"

"Apa kau memberikanku pilihan lain?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Sudah kuduga." Sambil mendesah pelan, Ain mengangkat bahunya. "Aku akan menunggu di sini, kalau begitu."

"Aku akan segera kembali!" Buru-buru ia berlari ke arah tempat yang—menurutnya—adalah tempat pembelian koin. Beruntung bagi Elsword tempat itu cukup ramai, sehingga ia tidak perlu terburu-buru kembali ke tempat Ain.

Dan tidak, Elsword tidak melarikan diri.

Mungkin pikiran anehnya sebelumnya benar-benar mengganggunya hingga ia tidak mampu melihat Ain sekarang. Lagipula, pikiran macam apa itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba bisa muncul dalam kepalanya seperti itu?

Memang ada yang salah dengannya.

Mendesah pelan, Elsword mengamati bagaimana orang-orang yang berada di depannya hampir semuanya tidak seorang diri; ada yang bersama pasangan mereka, adapula orangtua yang bersama anak-anak mereka, dan, bersyukurlah Elsword, ada yang seorang diri seperti mereka. Setelah dilihat kembali, tempat ini ternyata cukup ramai juga—bahkan ada permainan yang belum pernah Elsword lihat di _arcade_ di Velder. Tempat ini lumayan juga, rupanya. Mungkin ia harus mengajak Ain—atau siapapun, tidak harus Ain, sial!—datang ke tempat ini lagi lain kali.

Ketika tiba gilirannya, ia disambut oleh seorang wanita yang terlihat cukup ramah; mungkin usianya sekitar dua sampai tiga puluh tahunan? Rambut pirangnya dikuncir cukup tinggi, dan cara bicaranya juga penuh semangat ketika ia menanyakan jumlah koin yang hendak Elsword beli.

"Apakah anda bersama kekasih anda?"

Mungkin pertanyaan itu hanya untuk berbasa-basi, namun cukup untuk membuat Elsword kehilangan komposurnya sekali lagi. "B-Bukan urusanmu!"

"Tidak apa-apa, saya mengerti!" Wanita itu—yang baru Elsword ketahui sebagai Ariel dari plat nama yang ia gunakan—berkata sambil tertawa. "Wajah anda terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru masuk ke dalam _family-zone_. Saya mengerti, tentu saja—adik saya sering sekali pulang ke rumah dengan wajah seperti itu!"

Wajahnya semakin memerah. "I-Itu—"

"Terima kasih sudah memesan koin! Kami harap anda bersenang-senang di sini!" Wanita itu meletakkan dua kantung koin yang cukup banyak di depan Elsword. Kemudian ia menambahkan lagi, kini dengan suara yang lebih kecil. "Dan semoga beruntung!"

Elsword tidak menghabiskan waktu lama untuk mengambil koin tersebut dan berjalan pergi, tentu saja. Ia masih mendengar tawa perempuan menyebalkan itu di belakang—ingatkan Elsword untuk mengisi surat keluhan terhadap perempuan itu nantinya!

"Elsword, kau—apa yang terjadi?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya berbicara dengan penjual koin yang menyebalkan." Ia menyerahkan salah satu kantung koin kepada Ain, yang masih menatapnya kebingungan. "Sebaiknya kita lupakan saja orang itu dan langsung bertanding. Bagaimana?"

Ain memandanginya sebentar, dengan tatapan yang tidak mampu Elsword ketahui artinya. Setelah beberapa saat, laki-laki berambut perak itu mendesah dan bergumam, cukup keras hingga Elsword mampu mendengarnya—bahkan di tengah keramaian tempat itu. "Kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku."

"Tentu saja, Ain. Terima kasih sudah mengatakan itu." Elsword tersenyum balik pada kakak kelasnya. Tangannya terjulur, hendak meraih tangan Ain, sebelum terhenti di tengah jalan dan kembali ke sisi tubuhnya. "Sebaiknya kita mulai darimana?"

Ia melihat manik hijau Ain berkedip beberapa kali, sebelum, "Ah, bagaimana dengan yang itu?"

Elsword tahu kalau Ain hanya asal menunjuk—dan Elsword memutuskan untuk mengikuti saja. Mereka mencoba setiap permainan yang mereka lihat, menghitung siapa yang paling banyak mendapatkan poin dalam setiap permainan.

Elsword tidak bisa menyanggah terdapat atmosfir berat di antara mereka, meski mereka tetap tersenyum dan tertawa—seperti terdapat sebuah dinding yang tidak bisa ditembus di antara mereka.

"Oh, mereka memiliki itu, ternyata." Mengikuti pandangan Elsword, Ain mampu melihat tatapannya telah terpaku pada mesin capit yang menempel di dinding yang berada hampir di sudut ruangan.

"Kalau tidak salah, kau pernah bilang kau cukup hebat dalam mesin capit, bukan?" Ain tertawa pelan. "Karena kakakmu sering memaksamu mengambil mainan dari sana."

"K-Kau tidak perlu mengingat hal memalukan seperti itu!" Elsword memang pernah tidak sengaja menceritakan hal itu pada Ain, entah apa yang saat itu mereka bicarakan. Menahan rasa malunya, Elsword mengeluarkan dua buah koin dari kantungnya sendiri dan berjalan ke arah mesin tersebut. Ia merasakan Ain mengikutinya, berjalan agak jauh di belakangnya. Mengabaikan perasaan tidak enak di dalam dirinya, Elsword memasukkan dua koin yang sudah ia siapkan dan memasukkannya ke dalam mesin.

Setidaknya mesih itu berhasil memberikan Elsword sedikit ketenangan dan membuatnya mampu melupakan masalahnya sejenak, dengan pikirannya yang terfokus pada mesin di hadapannya. Matanya memperhatikan tiap hadiah yang ada di balik kaca—yang, baru Elsword sadari bukanlah hal yang cukup penting; hanya beberapa perhiasan kecil yang mungkin disukai perempuan, namun apa daya mesin sudah menelan dua koin miliknya—sementara satu tangan sibuk menggerakkan tuas dan satu lagi bersiap untuk menekan tombol merah. Beberapa detik penuh ketegangan berlalu, barulah laki-laki berambut merah itu menekan tombol yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, memperhatikan cakar besi di dalam mesin membuka dan jatuh, memungut dua buah gelang berwarna hitam dan menyeret diri kembali ke udara, membawa serta hadiah yang Elsword dapatkan.

Denting mesin dan sesuatu yang berhantaman mengisi telinga Elsword, dan dengan bangga laki-laki berambut merah itu berjongkok di depan slot hadiah. Tangannya mengeluarkan dua buah gelang yang barusan ia dapatkan, lalu ia berbalik dan menunjukkannya pada sang kakak kelas yang sejak tadi memperhatikan. "Lihat? Aku bahkan dapat dua!"

Ain memperhatikan hadiah di tangan Elsword dengan mata yang berbinar, lalu ia menepuk tangannya dengan cepat. "Kau memang hebat. Harus kuakui itu."

"Kurasa memang tidak ada yang lebih hebat dalam permainan ini daripada aku. Kau bisa pastikan itu, Ain!" Elsword mengambil salah satu gelang bertali hitam dengan sebuah hiasan berwarna biru dengan bentuk aneh di tengahnya, kemudian ia menjulurkannya pada Ain. "Sebagai kenang-kenangan hari ini dariku, kau bisa menerima ini."

Sekali lagi diperhatikannya gelang yang kini terjulur ke arahnya, lalu ia mendongak pada Elsword. "Kau yakin?" Dan ketika yang ditanya mengangguk, Ain terlihat begitu bahagia saat ia menerima gelang tersebut. Seperti seorang anak kecil, ia mengangkat benda itu dan memperhatikannya dengan saksama. Hei, bahkan Elsword sendiri bisa ikut merasa bahagia ketika Ain terlihat seperti itu, bukan?

"Boleh aku menggunakannya sekarang?"

Elsword berkedip beberapa kali. "Eh, tentu saja. Itu milikmu sekarang."

Kakak kelasnya menggumamkan terima kasih, masih dengan suara bahagia yang agak tertahan. Ia menarik lengan kanan jaket hitamnya yang panjang, menampilkan kulit pergelangan tangannya yang pucat, dan mulai berusaha memasangkan gelang tersebut di tangannya. Ketika melihatnya agak kesulitan, Elsword berjalan mendekatinya dan mengambil gelang tersebut dari tangan Ain. Dengan mudah, ia memasangkan gelang tersebut di pergelangan tangan kakak kelasnya.

Elsword mendongak, memberikan gelang miliknya sendiri pada Ain, "Maukah kau membantuku memasangkannya juga?"

Dan Ain menerimanya dengan senang hati. Elsword menjulurkan lengan kirinya, dan Ain memasangkan gelang yang sama persis dengan miliknya sendiri. Elsword memperhatikan bagaimana Ain bergerak dengan sangat hati-hati, seolah gelang yang ada di tangannya adalah benda yang sangat rapuh.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Elsword untuk menyadari bahwa Ain sudah melangkah mundur. Buru-buru ia berusaha menarik napas, merasakan kepalanya mulai terasa ringan setelah menahan napas terlalu lama. Manik merahnya mulai beredar lagi, mencari sesuatu untuk mencairkan suasana yang aneh di antara mereka—"Oh! Bagaimana kalau kita bermain menembak di sana?"

Ain mengangguk pelan. "Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk."

Ketika Elsword berbalik, hendak berjalan ke arah yang ia tunjuk sebelumnya, tiba-tiba saja Ain memanggilnya kembali. Menoleh, ia melihat kakak kelasnya tengah memandangnya dengan serius. "Ada apa, Ain?"

"Tanganmu." Ia menjulurkan tangannya sendiri. "Boleh aku menggenggamnya?"

Ia merasakan napasnya tertahan di tenggorokannya sendiri, terutama melihat wajah Ain yang begitu serius. Tanpa sadar ia menjulurkan tangannya sendiri, membiarkan Ain menggenggamnya dengan begitu erat. Sebuah senyum lega muncul di wajah kakak kelasnya, dan sebuah bisikan terdengar dalam telinga Elsword, "Syukurlah, aku masih boleh menggenggam tanganmu. Kukira kau membenciku."

(Berpikir—berpikirlah, Elsword! Mana mungkin ada kakak yang ingin adiknya menghilang di tengah keramaian seperti ini—ya—ya! Begitu! Tidak mungkin lebih!)

"Ayo, Elsword?"

Yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangguk, tentu saja, dengan wajahnya yang kini merah gelap sementara laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya mulai menariknya ke tempat tujuan mereka. Elsword benar-benar bersyukur tempat ini diisi dengan lampu-lampu berwarna merah—apa jadinya nanti kalau Ain melihat wajahnya sekarang?

Bahkan ketika mereka mulai mengisi mesin dengan koin, Elsword hanya mampu mengintip Ain dari sudut pandangannya. Satu hal yang ia syukuri adalah Ain tidak lagi terlihat muram seperti sebelumnya, dan setidaknya itu membuatnya merasa agak lebih baik. Elsword memegang pistol yang terhubung dengan mesin miliknya sendiri, masih memperhatikan layar ketika ia berkata, "Yang berhasil menembak lebih banyak tanpa mati terbunuh dia yang menang."

Elsword mendengar Ain tertawa—dan nyaris, sekali lagi, nyaris saja rasa percaya dirinya untuk menang luluh oleh ketenangan dalam suara Ain. "Aku tidak akan kalah, kalau begitu."

Permainan-pun dimulai. Satu demi satu monster mulai melompat dari segala arah, dan Elsword harus menyingkirkan perasaannya demi berkonsentrasi penuh dalam permainan. Senyum mengembang ketika melihat poinnya dan poin Ain terus berusaha saling membalap. Seruan penuh semangat mengalir ketika stage terus berpindah dari satu ke selanjutnya.

Ia tidak tahu berapa lama mereka terus bermain. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa mereka berdua telah mengumpulkan beberapa penonton di belakang mereka, ikut terhanyut dalam permainan mereka. Hanya suara peluru yang tertembak dan pistol yang kembali terisi oleh amunisi mengisi telinga keduanya, serta keinginan untuk menang mengisi kepala kedua pria yang menggenggam pistol.

Elsword terus mengarahkan pistolnya pada layar dan menembak, mengintip dari sudut matanya hanya untuk melihat poin dan amunisi yang tersisa. Mungkinkah ia kehilangan fokusnya karena rasa bangga melihat poinnya yang berada jauh di depan Ain? Hal itu mungkin menjadi salah satu alasannya—

Ketika ia kembali melihat ke layar, sebuah monster sudah menerjang ke arahnya.

Elsword tahu waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk mengarahkan pistolnya dan menembak tidak akan cukup. Meski poinnya jauh di depan Ain, ia akan kalah di sini—

"Bukankah selalu kukatakan untuk lebih memperhatikan dirimu sendiri, Els?"

Manik merah melebar ketika monster di hadapannya meledak berkeping-keping—Ain telah mengarahkan pistolnya sendiri kepada monster yang hendak memusnahkan nyawa karakter Elsword. Meskipun tembakannya belum berhenti, Ain melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Terkadang aku berpikir kalau kau memang tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpaku."

Kalimat itu.

Elsword tidak mengerti mengapa Ain memilih kalimat itu.

Elsword tidak mengerti mengapa—

Mungkin Ain melihat gerakan Elsword yang berhenti sepenuhnya, hingga ia menoleh pada Elsword. "Ada ap—Elsword?"

Elsword tidak mengerti mengapa air matanya enggan berhenti mengalir.

"Elsword? Kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa?"

Ain membawanya menjauh dari mesin permainan, bahkan menaikkan tudung dari jaket Elsword hingga menutupi wajahnya ketika orang-orang mulai memperhatikan mereka. Mereka sampai di sebuah tempat yang sepi, dan Ain membimbing Elsword untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong. Mereka tidak memperhatikan orang-orang yang awalnya memperhatikan mereka tak lagi melihat, bahkan beberapa orang yang duduk di tempat itu perlahan meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka.

Di satu sisi, Elsword tidak mengerti—mengapa kalimat itu membuatnya merasa seperti ini? Ini seharusnya pertama kalinya Elsword mendengar kalimat itu dari Ain, tapi ia merasa—

Ia merasa pernah mendengar Ain mengucapkan kalimat itu sebelumnya.

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, ia merasa kosong.

Kosong, seperti sesuatu yang sangat besar menghilang dalam dirinya. Seolah seseorang mengambil sebagian dari tubuhnya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan lubang yang menganga.

Perasaan yang menyedihkan—perasaan yang tidak ia sukai.

Ia menggenggam tangan Ain yang berada di sebelahnya—Ain ada di sebelahnya sekarang. Ain tidak pergi kemanapun. Kenapa—kenapa setelah Ain mengucapkan kalimat itu—

"Apa—apa kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Elsword?"

Ia merasa Ain akan menghilang andai ia melepaskan tangannya.

Ia merasa akan melupakan Ain. Ia merasa Ain akan menghilang dari hidupnya andai ia melepaskan tangannya sekarang.

"Jangan pergi."

Ia tidak tahu mengapa perasaan itu muncul—rasa takut akan kehilangan Ain.

Rasa sakit, rasa kesepian, semua bercampur menjadi sebuah adonan yang tidak menyenangkan, mengancam akan menghancurkan dirinya dari dalam.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi kemana-mana."

Ain tidak pergi kemanapun.

Hanya diam di sisinya, menggenggam tangannya seerat Elsword menggenggam tangannya sekarang.

Dan meskipun Elsword tidak melihat wajahnya, terhalang oleh air matanya yang masih tidak ingin berhenti, ia merasakan Ain mengangguk.

"Aku tidak akan pergi."

Untuk suatu alasan, Elsword tahu—

"Aku... tidak akan pergi."

Bahwa Ain berbohong padanya—

.

.

.

.

Langit telah berubah gelap ketika mereka sampai di Velder.

Elsword masih enggan mendongak untuk menatap Ain, dan Ain tidak mengatakan apapun sepanjang perjalan dari Elder hingga Velder. Hanya tangan mereka yang masih saling menggenggam menjadi satu-satunya hubungan mereka, serta atmosfir menyedihkan yang membuat orang-orang memalingkan wajah dari kedua orang tersebut.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Ketika mendengar Ain bertanya, Elsword hanya mengangguk singkat. Benaknya masih terasa berkabut oleh perasaan tidak menyenangkan yang masih tersisa dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa... kau menyebutku seorang malaikat?"

Kini Elsword tidak mampu menahan dirinya untuk menatap Ain—Ain bahkan tidak menatap ke arahnya sama sekali. Barulah teringat olehnya percakapan aneh mereka di kereta, tentang malaikat dan Elsword yang menyebut Ain sebagai seorang malaikat—

Jawaban pertama Elsword saat itu mungkinlah seperti ini; karena Ain terlihat tampan. Seolah ia tidak berasal dari bumi, melainkan dari suatu tempat yang jauh di atas sana.

Namun kini jawabannya telah berubah—tentu ia masih berpikir bahwa Ain memiliki wajah yang atraktif, namun bukan hanya itu—

"Aku memiliki perasaan bahwa Ain selalu memperhatikanku dari jauh."

Perasaan yang aneh—seolah Ain berada di sisinya, namun di saat yang sama, seolah Ain hanya memperhatikan dari jauh.

Seperti seorang malaikat penjaga.

Langkah mereka berdua terhenti, dan Elsword menyadari bahwa inilah tempat mereka biasa berpisah. Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka—seolah pada saat itu, pikiran mereka menjadi satu,

Aku tidak ingin semua ini berakhir.

Elsword hanya mampu berharap bahwa Ain berpikiran sama sepertinya.

"Kalau aku adalah seorang malaikat, bukankah itu menyedihkan?"

Menoleh, Elsword kembali melihat ekspresi itu di wajah Ain—wajah seseorang yang putus asa oleh rasa sepi, wajah yang tidak pernah ingin Elsword lihat untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bukankah itu berarti aku berbeda darimu, Elsword?"

Barulah kakak kelasnya menoleh padanya, senyum dipaksakan mengembang di wajahnya—begitu menyedihkan hingga yang ingin Elsword lakukan adalah memalingkan wajahnya.

Namun ia tidak melakukannya—tidak, meskipun wajah itu membuat perasaannya kembali tidak karuan oleh rasa sakit.

Tiba-tiba saja Ain mengencangkan genggamannya, bahkan dengan kekuatan yang membuat Elsword terkejut. "Sekali lagi, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Elsword tidak mampu menjawab, bahkan ketika Ain melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Andai saja aku pergi dan kau melupakanku seperti dalam film barusan, akankah kau mencariku?"

(...Apa?)

"Akankah kau berusaha mengingatku?"

"Kenapa—"

Ia bahkan tidak mampu lagi melihat wajah Ain—perasaan sedih yang sebelumnya muncul secara tiba-tiba kembali mengamuk dalam dirinya. Kali ini ia lepaskan tangannya dari tangan Ain, dan dengan tangan itu ia mulai berusaha menghapus air matanya dengan pergelangan tangannya.

Tidak adil.

Tidak adil kalau Ain bersikap seperti itu.

"—apa—apa kau benar-benar akan pergi ke suatu tempat?! Kau akan meninggalkanku di sini?!"

"Tolong, Elsword. Tolong jawab pertanyaanku."

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa menjawabnya!"

Jangan—jangan meminta hal yang bodoh. Membayangkan Ain pergi? Hal seperti itu—

"Aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu!" Ia bahkan tidak mampu menahan suaranya agar tidak berteriak. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak mampu ia kendalikan sekarang—"Kalau—kalau kau benar-benar pergi, aku akan berusaha mengikutimu! Kalau aku melupakanmu, aku akan terus berusaha mengingatmu! Bahkan kalau perlu, aku akan menulis namamu di seluruh tubuhku agar aku tidak melupakanmu lagi! Karena aku—"

Elsword tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya—bahkan kalaupun ia mau.

Karena ketika ia menyadarinya, Ain telah kembali menggenggam kedua tangan yang sebelumnya menutupi wajahnya.

Sepasang bibir yang lembut telah menempel dengan bibirnya sendiri—perlahan, dengan ragu-ragu, seolah menyentuh sesuatu yang sangat lemah dan mudah hancur.

"Terima kasih,"

Bibir itu bergerak sekilas saat bibir mereka bertemu, namun kalimat itu butuh waktu yang sangat lama hingga mampu sampai ke dalam kepala Elsword.

Bahkan hingga jarak kembali di antara mereka, ketika Ain telah melepaskan genggamannya, Elsword masih terpaku di tempatnya, memandang kakak kelasnya yang kini enggan menatapnya.

"Aku—aku melakukan hal yang kupikir tepat." Suara Ain terdengar gugup—ataukah begitu? Jujur saja, Elsword sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi sekarang. "Aku—sampai jumpa besok, Elsword."

Hal yang pertama Elsword lakukan setelah Ain menghilang di ujung jalan adalah menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Lalu ia menyentuh pipinya dengan pelan, dan menampar dirinya sendiri dengan sepenuh tenaga.

Sakit.

Sentuhan asing di bibirnya juga masih ada. Hangat. Manis.

Bukan mimpi.

Bukan mimpi.

Bukan—

(Hal yang Elsword lakukan selanjutnya adalah hal yang paling wajar yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumya—ia berlari. Berlari ke rumahnya dengan sepenuh tenaga dengan wajah yang kini sewarna rambutnya.)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **Udah di klimaks Act-1, yey! Chapter 3 selanjutnya adalah bagian terakhir dari Act-1 aka opening, dan saya harap chapter ini bisa memberikan sedikit insight kedalaman hubungan *ohok* Elsword dan Ain, juga apa yang akan terjadi di chapter 3 nanti uwu**

 **(tbh saya syok nulis ini 23 halaman full, dan isinya homo semua. Damn, inikah yang mereka sebut dekadensi?)**

 **Di chapter ini juga banyak menyenggol fandom-fandom sebelah; Your Name. (aka film yang lagi kekinian), Angel Beats (keliatan dari judul chapter ini juga), dan sampai kancolle dan touken ranbu (yah, kalau ada yang sadar sih wwww). Kalau boleh jujur, judul fanfic ini juga muncul dari adik saya yang suka nyanyi lagu Tsukiuta. yang judulnya _Yumemigusa_ , yang artinya kurang lebih judul fanfic ini, dan saya dapet ide setelah mendengar adik saya sering menyebut bagian itu. Folder yang isinya draft fanfic ini juga saya kasih nama yumemigusa, tbh hhhaahahhaha**

 **Chapter ini sedikit panjang—oke, sebenarnya panjang banget—dan atmosfir juga agak acak-acakan menurut saya. Namun saya berharap reader bisa menikmati chapter ini seperti saya menikmati menulis chapter ini wwwwww**

 **Untuk anonim 'owo'; terima kasih review-nya yaa, dan terima kasih udah ngikutin bahkan fanfic baru saya ini wwwww. Dan kapan update; ini dia update chapter 2 :"") terima kasih juga buat 'ganbatte'-nya, that helped me a lot!**

 **Terakhir,**

 **Terima kasih juga untuk semua pembaca yang mau membaca fanfic ini; yang mem-follow, me-review, juga silent reader, i really appreciate all of you guys! You guys are the reason I could keep writing this long-ass piece. Serius, saya harap anda semua bisa tahan karena fanfic ini akan sangat, sangat, sangat panjang.**

 **Mungkin.**

 **Sekian dari saya, and see you again in the next chapter! As I have stated before; nanashimai owns and gains nothing from this! uwu**

 **/guling**


	3. When the Dream Ends It's Time to Wake Up

.

Satu-satunya hal yang ia syukuri dari dunia ini adalah; fakta bahwa ia bisa bersama anak itu.

Di luar sana, sudah pasti nasibnya akan selalu sama—ia akan dilupakan oleh semua orang, layaknya rumput di pinggir jalan yang tak pernah menjadi perhatian orang lain. Tidak oleh para manusia biasa—tidak pula oleh anak itu.

Karena itulah takdirnya—ia akan menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan padanya, lalu menghilang dari dunia ini, terlupakan.

Ia—Ia tidak ingin menerimanya.

Jauh di dalam dirinya, ia ingin orang-orang mengingatnya.

Ia ingin anak itu mengingat dirinya pernah hidup di dunia ini.

Meski hanya sebentar, izinkanlah ia tinggal dalam ingatannya—

Meski ia hanyalah sebuah rumput yang kini melihat mimpi—

.

.

.

.

.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Elesis melihat adiknya terlihat begitu kacau.

Mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan ia pergi keluar dari kamarnya, ketika _deadline_ dari cerita yang harus ia berikan pada penerbit sudah di ujung mata, tepat ketika Elsword kembali ke rumah. Wajah adiknya terlihat memerah dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal, seolah ia baru saja berlari ke rumah. Elesis bahkan menangkap sembab di mata adiknya—apakah Elsword baru saja menangis?

(Kapan terakhir Elesis melihat adik kesayangannya menangis? Elesis bahkan tidak ingat Elsword menangis ketika umurnya masih dibawah lima tahun.)

Mungkin Elsword menangkap bahwa kakaknya tengah memandanginya sekarang. Buru-buru ia menggosok matanya sendiri dengan lengannya, lalu kembali menghadapnya dengan senyum lebar. "E-Elsa! Kau sudah makan malam? A-Akan kubuatkan sesuatu!"

"T-Tentu saja..." Elesis bahkan hanya mampu memandang punggung adiknya yang terburu-buru melewatinya dan berjalan ke dapur. Bahkan di dapur, Elesis melihat adiknya terus saja menabrakkan dirinya pada sesuatu, seolah ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu—sesuatu yang sangat penting hingga ia tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya.

(Dengan kondisi seperti itu, Elesis tidak yakin Elsword bisa membuat makanan—)

Kenyataannya, makan malam tersaji dengan sempurna seperti biasa. Meskipun, ketika Elesis mendongak dari makanannya, Elsword tidak terlihat bersemangat saat melahap makanannya.

Baiklah, ini sesuatu yang sangat aneh; kenyataan bahwa Elsword tidak memperhatikan makanan adalah hal yang terlalu tidak biasa. Elsword yang biasanya akan melahap makanannya dengan cepat dan penuh semangat, seolah ia tengah memakan makanan terakhirnya. Elsword yang biasa tidak akan terhenti hanya dalam satu mangkuk nasi. Elsword yang biasa tidak akan memakan makanannya dengan wajah seolah ia memikirkan sesuatu selain makanan—

"Ini pasti ulah orang itu, bukan?"

Ketika mengatakan itu, adiknya langsung mendongak—masih dengan tatapan tidak memperhatikan yang sama. "Apa?"

"Pasti orang itu melakukan sesuatu!" Kini Elesis berseru lebih keras, bahkan membuat Elsword mengangkat satu alis tanda kebingungan. "Ainchase Ishmael, tentu saja! Apa yang orang itu lakukan padamu?!"

Ketika Elesis menyebut nama Ainchase Ishmael, perubahan drastis langsung muncul dari Elsword—wajah adik laki-lakinya kembali memerah, bahkan terlihat jelas bahwa ia hampir menjatuhkan alat makannya. Manik merah melebar, dan seolah ia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu yang terbata-bata—hingga tiba-tiba saja Elsword terbatuk. Dipukulnya dadanya berkali-kali, hingga beberapa menit kemudian, ketika batuknya mulai berhenti, ia kembali mendongak pada kakaknya.

"T-T-Tidak terjadi apapun! Tidak! Tidak!"

Cara adiknya menyanggah saja sudah terdengar mencurigakan! Kenapa ia mengatakannya berkali-kali?! Dan lagi, kenapa wajahnya terlihat seolah memang terjadi sesuatu?!

"Haruskah aku menghajar wajahnya besok? Tunggu, biar aku beritahu Rena—"

"S-Sudah kubilang tidak terjadi apapun, Elsa!" Tiba-tiba saja Elsword berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "A-Aku akan kembali ke kamar! Dan sekali lagi, tidak ada yang terjadi di antara k-kami!"

Bahkan ketika Elesis berusaha memanggil kembali adiknya, Elsword tidak juga menurut. Gadis berambut merah itu mendengar langkah Elsword yang kian menjauh, dan akhirnya mendesah pelan saat langkahnya menghilang sepenuhnya di ujung koridor.

Adiknya tidak pernah terbata-bata. Adiknya tidak pernah memasang wajah seperti itu. Adiknya—adiknya—

Tanpa sadar diambilnya ponsel miliknya dari kantung, dan dengan cepat ia menekan satu angka—nomor darurat yang mengaku siap untuk menerima panggilannya kapan saja andai ia membutuhkannya. Setelah beberapa kali dering, barulah ujung telepon terangkat, dan suara berat laki-laki berbunyi dari ujung sambungan, "Ada apa, Elesis?"

"Aren, aku butuh bantuanmu." Ucap sang gadis, menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dengan satu tangan yang kosong memijat keningnya. "Elsword bertindak aneh."

"Bukankah ia selalu bertindak aneh? Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan temannya itu—Ainchase?" Elesis mendengar suara goresan pulpen di atas sebuah kertas—mungkin sang dokter sedang menulis laporan sekarang? Tidak, tunggu, Elesis tidak peduli. "Tadi Ara bercerita padaku; ia melihat Elsword dan Ainchase berada di tempat kerjanya tadi siang."

" _Maid cafe_? Apa yang mereka lakukan di _maid cafe_?!" Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, kepanikannya berkurang ketika mendengar Aren tertawa gugup di ujung sambungan. "Tidak, tunggu, itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah apa yang terjadi saat mereka berada di sana—dan mungkin setelah mereka ada di sana. Apa Ara mengetahui sesuatu?"

Ia mendengar Aren Haan bergumam di ujung sambungan, kemudian suaranya tiba-tiba teredam saat ia berbicara dengan orang lain—suara bernada tinggi yang menjawab setelah Aren memberitahu Elesis bahwa Aren sedang berbicara dengan adiknya, Ara Haan. Setelah beberapa saat, suara Aren kembali terdengar dengan jelas. "Ara dan temannya sempat mengikuti mereka. Katanya ia melihat Elsword... menangis?"

... _Hah_? Elsword? Menangis?

"Ara tidak mengetahui detailnya. Mereka tidak terlihat seperti baru bertengkar—Elsword dan Ainchase, maksudku. Bahkan," terdengar suara Ara samar-samar di belakang Aren. "Ainchase terlihat seperti berusaha menghibur Elsword—dan dia juga terlihat kebingungan."

Elsword? Menangis tanpa alasan? Tidak mungkin. Pastinya ada alasan yang kuat mengapa Elsword menangis—dan pastinya ini semua salah Ainchase Ishmael itu!

"Saranku, Elesis, sebaiknya kau dengarkan dulu penjelasan dari Elsword atau Ainchase. Tidak baik kalau kau langsung melompat ke kesimpulanmu sendiri, oke?"

"Aku akan mendengarkan alasan dari Ainchase, tentu saja." Tangannya terkepal. "Setelah ia menerima tinju dariku."

"Kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku."

"Aku tidak terima ketika seseorang membuat adikku menangis." Gerutu sang kakak perempuan. "Kau mengerti perasaan itu bukan, Aren?"

Sang dokter tertawa di ujung sambungan. "Tentu, Elesis. Hanya saja tolong dengarkan penjelasan dari Elsword atau Ainchase terlebih dahulu. Tidak baik bagimu kalau ternyata ini hanya kesalahpahaman."

"Aku akan berusaha." (Yah, kemungkinan sih, tidak, tentu saja.) "Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan, Aren. Katakan pada Ara kalau informasinya sangat berguna."

"Akan kusampaikan. Dan, Elesis?"

Elesis menggerutu pelan, "Apa lagi, pak?"

"Kau sebaiknya jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Mendesah, Elesis hanya mengayunkan tangannya. "Tenang saja, aku bisa mengatasi luka kecil seperti itu." Mengetahui dokter yang pernah merawatnya itu hendak memberikan kuliah kecil tentang pentingnya kesehatan—seperti yang selalu ia lakukan padanya tiap kali mereka menyentuh topik ini—buru-buru Elesis menyela, "Tentu, Dokter Aren, aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu. Sampai jumpa lagi!" Dan buru-buru ia menutup ponselnya.

Setelah beberapa saat memandangi ponselnya yang perlahan meredupkan cahayanya, Elesis menggerutu. "Dia terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain. Pantas saja dia tidak punya istri sampai sekarang."

Elesis memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam kantung. Melihat makanan di atas meja yang masih banyak sekali lagi membuat rasa khawatir dan frustrasi akan adiknya kembali muncul. Dengan setengah hati, ia mulai membereskan piring-piring dan mangkuk-mangkuk yang kotor, kemudian mulai membungkus makanan yang masih tersisa dan memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas untuk besok.

Besok. Elesis harus menerima jawaban dari Elsword pagi nanti, saat latihan kendo mereka.

Dan, tergantung bagaimana jawaban dari Elsword, Ainchase Ishmael akan menerima balasan dari Elesis Sieghart.

Kali ini, Elesis bersumpah, ia tidak akan membiarkan pedang kayunya meleset dari wajah cantik laki-laki menyebalkan itu.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di saat yang sama ketika Elesis membuat panggilannya, Elsword telah mengurung diri di kamarnya. Meski tidak ingat apakah ia sudah mengunci pintunya atau tidak, Elsword berharap Elesis tidak akan masuk ke dalam kamarnya tiba-tiba hingga ia harus menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Tentu saja bukannya Elsword tidak ingin menceritakan apapun pada satu-satunya keluarganya—ia hanya perlu waktu berpikir; waktu untuk mencerna keanehan yang terjadi hari ini.

Tentu harinya berawal dengan normal; ia pergi dengan Ain seperti biasa, walaupun pikiran-pikiran aneh yang muncul sejak hari itu—ketika ia menanyakan pertanyaan aneh itu—mengganggunya sepanjang hari. Kemudian Ain—ya, Elsword baru menyadari bahwa sikap kakak kelasnya itu memang agak aneh hari ini. Ia terasa lebih... agresif? Ya, mungkin kalimat itu cukup tepat, meski, untuk suatu alasan, Elsword merasa pemilihan kata itu terasa begitu memalukan. Seperti bagaimana Ain terasa terlalu memperhatikan Elsword hari ini—tunggu, bukankah Ain selalu seperti itu? Tidak, tunggu sebentar—tunggu tunggu tunggu tunggu—

Merasakan wajahnya memanas lagi, buru-buru Elsword menutup mulutnya sendiri, berharap ia tidak akan mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh ketika kenyataan itu menyambar dirinya. Tidak, ini pasti suatu kesalahan. Ingat, Elsword, Ain hanya melihatmu sebagai adik, tidak kurang, tidak lebih—

( _Akankah seorang kakak mencium adiknya sendiri? Di bibir, pula?_ )

Rasanya ingin sekali Elsword menghajar suara kecil dalam kepalanya itu.

Tentu saja akan sangat aneh kalau seorang kakak mencium adiknya. Namun hal itu tidak membuktikan bagaimana perasaan Ain padanya—apa yang dipikirkan Ain ketika melakukan itu pada Elsword? Itulah yang justru membuat perasaannya kacau balau. Bagaimana kalau Ain hanya melakukannya hanya karena ia menangis saat itu? Ain mengatakannya, bukan; kalau ia melakukan apa yang ia rasa tepat saat itu. Bagaimana kalau Ain sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya?

Karena, demi Tuhan, itu adalah ciuman pertamanya!

Menurut Elsword, ciuman pertama haruslah terasa spesial dengan orang yang spesial pula! Tentu saja ia senang—baiklah, ia akan mengakui yang satu itu—menyadari bahwa c-ciuman pertamanya adalah dengan Ain, hanya saja ia tidak ingin ciuman pertamanya tidak tanpa cinta! Semua ini tergantung dengan mood, demi apapun!

Rasanya ia ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri—kenapa juga ia bisa berpikiran aneh seperti ini?

Baiklah, mungkin ia harus menyalahkan Aisha yang terus menceritakan tentang kisah-kisah romantis ketika ada waktu luang. Atau buku romansa yang tidak sengaja ia temukan ketika membersihkan kamar kakaknya (dan harus menghadapi neraka karena Elsword lupa meminta izin pada Elsa). Atau animasi romantis yang ia tonton ketika waktu luang.

Elsword perlu memastikannya—ia harus menanyakannya pada Ain besok.

Pastinya pertemuan mereka akan menjadi sangat canggung—begitu canggung hingga, mungkin saja, Elsword akan berusaha melarikan diri dari rasa canggung itu. Bisa saja ia mengubur ingatan itu dalam pikirannya, bersikap seolah hal itu tidak pernah terjadi dan berharap Ain melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya saja, ia tidak menginginkan itu.

Elsword akan mengatakannya sekarang; ia menyukai Ain.

Ia menyukai kakak kelasnya, walaupun masih ada kemungkinan kakak kelasnya menyukai orang lain.

Ia ingin menggantungkan diri pada harapan—bahwa ia masih memiliki kesempatan setelah ciuman itu. Bahwa setidaknya masih ada ruang untuk dirinya. Dan, meskipun bisa saja Ain menolaknya nanti, ia tidak ingin terdapat dinding yang canggung di antara mereka berdua.

Semua akan baik-baik saja besok—begitu Elsword meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu membaringkan tubuhnya sendiri di atas tempat tidur. _Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja_ , dengan mengulang-ulang kalimat itu dalam kepalanya, ia menutup matanya sendiri, berharap tidur mampu menariknya dari rasa gugup yang masih enggan meninggalkannya walau ia sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidur sepuluh menit terakhir ini.

Kalau di komik-komik perempuan yang Elsword baca, ia tidak akan mampu menutup matanya dan harus pergi ke sekolah dengan wajah yang sangat buruk karena tidak tidur semalaman.

Kenyataan memang selalu berbeda dengan yang tergambar dalam komik.

Mimpi langsung merebut kesadarannya ketika ia menutup matanya. Ya, pastilah tempat itu adalah mimpi; karena ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, ia tidak lagi melihat langit-langit kamarnya.

Sebuah tempat yang sangat gelap, bahkan sumber cahaya yang membiarkannya melihat adalah api unggun yang kini ada di hadapannya. Elsword langsung menyadari ia tidak berada di tempat itu sendirian; ia menyadari wajah-wajah yang ia kenal berada di sekitarnya, dan itulah yang membuatnya terkejut—apa yang mereka lakukan dalam mimpinya?

Yang pertama mengeluarkan suara adalah orang yang paling Elsword kenal, terutama dengan suara menyebalkannya yang telah ia dengar hampir seluruh hidupnya, "Kenapa kau memandangiku begitu? Ada yang aneh?"

Ya, Aisha Landar sendiri yang berbicara seperti itu padanya—teman masa kecilnya kini duduk tepat di hadapannya, di belakang api unggun yang dikelilingi banyak orang. Meskipun pakaian putih aneh yang ia kenakan tidak Elsword kenal, Elsword mengingat jelas gaya rambut ungu Aisha yang diikat satu menjadi sebuah sanggul, dengan beberapa helai rambutnya dibiarkan lepas dan mengurung sisi wajahnya. Aisha mengenakan gaya rambut itu sepanjang masa sekolah menengah pertamanya, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengganti gaya rambutnya ketika mereka memasuki SMA Velder, mengatakan bahwa gaya rambut itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

Ketika Elsword berusaha untuk menanyakan apa yang Aisha lakukan dalam mimpinya, suaranya enggan untuk keluar—bahkan, yang keluar dari bibirnya bukanlah kalimat itu, namun kalimat lain yang diucapkan menggunakan suaranya, "Tidak, kukira aku melihat sesuatu di belakangmu barusan."

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sebuah keanehan, yang bahkan tidak mampu Elsword proses dalam kepalanya sendiri; Aisha berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan ekspresi marah, kemudian memunculkan sesuatu dari kekosongan—sebuah tongkat berwarna putih yang membentuk dua buah sayap di ujung atasnya. "K-K-Katakan hal seperti itu lagi dan aku akan menghancurkan kepalamu!"

Cara Aisha mengatakan kalimat itu bahkan membuatnya merinding, terutama dengan trik yang Aisha lakukan tepat di depan wajahnya—seolah Aisha benar-benar mampu menghancurkan kepalanya tepat saat itu juga. Namun 'Elsword' justru tertawa, seolah mengetahui kalau Aisha tidak akan berani melakukan itu.

Tidak, seolah ini adalah hal yang sudah biasa terjadi—begitu sesuatu dalam kepalanya berkata.

Elsword tidak mengingat hal ini pernah terjadi, namun untuk suatu alasan, ia merasa begitu nostalgik melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Bahkan ketika wanita berambut hijau di sebelah Aisha meletakkan tangannya dan kembali menarik Aisha untuk duduk, Elsword sama sekali tidak merasa takut saat tatapan tajam sang wanita terarah padanya, "Elsword, sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengatakan itu pada Aisha, bukan? Kita harus fokus dengan misi kita sekarang!"

Wanita berambut hijau itu pastilah Rena Isilad, teman sekelas Elesis sekaligus orang yang kini disukai—meski yang bersangkutan enggan mengakui—oleh Raven Cronwell, temannya. Yang mengejutkan Elsword kini bukanlah pakaiannya seperti Aisha barusan—meski pakaiannya yang cukup memperlihatkan dadanya memang terlihat aneh dan sedikit mengganggu—melainkan telinga Rena, yang mengintip dari rambut hijaunya, yang memanjang seperti ras _elf_ yang sering muncul dalam permainan.

Dan lagi, misi? Memangnya mereka sedang ada dalam permainan?

"Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?"

Di sebelahnya, suara berat menarik perhatiannya dari Rena—Elsword memutuskan untuk tidak lagi terkejut melihat Raven Cronwell, sahabat sekaligus kakak kelasnya sejak SMP, yang terlihat seperti ketika ia masih menjadi seorang berandalan dahulu; rambutnya lebih panjang dan berntakan, bahkan hingga menutupi mata kanannya. Keterkejutannya kembali ketika ia melihat lengan kiri Raven, yang sepenuhnya berganti menjadi lengan seorang robot—bahkan jemarinya yang tajam terlihat seolah benar-benar mampu mengoyak tubuhnya. Yang membuatnya lebih merinding adalah benda yang ada di belakang Raven, cukup dekat hingga ia mungkin mampu menariknya saat itu juga dan membelahnya menjadi dua—sebilah pedang menancap di tanah, bentuknya panjang dan agak melengkung, yang Elsword yakini bukanlah sebuah pedang kayu, namun pedang dari besi sungguhan.

"Ya, kak, aku baik-baik saja." Elsword mendengar dirinya sendiri berkata, lalu menoleh pada orang lain—orang yang ia kenal baik pula. "Aku kaget kau masih bisa minum teh dengan tenang di tempat seperti ini, Eve."

Yang menjadi titik perhatiannya sekarang adalah seorang perempuan berambut putih yang membentuk sanggul di dua sisi kepalanya, yang kini duduk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Aisha, dan terlihat seolah ia duduk agak terpisah dengan kelompok. Manik emasnya yang sarat akan emosi memandang balik padanya—dan Elsword baru menyadari keanehan dari Evelyn Nasod, satu orang lagi temannya yang berada di kelas yang berbeda darinya, dengan yang ada di depannya sekarang; mata emasnya, seperti yang ia sebutkan barusan, lebih kosong dari biasanya. Di keningnya, menempel sebuah kristal besar berwarna biru, yang seolah terjaga oleh besi berwarna emas agar ia tidak jatuh dari tempatnya sekarang. Di bawah mata emasnya, terdapat dua garis berwarna biru. Ia juga mengenakan pakaian serba putih seperti seorang peneliti—meski dari hobi Eve yang ia kenal—mengotak-atik mesin—hal itu tidak terlihat aneh di mata Elsword.

Keanehan selanjutnya adalah, ketika Eve menjentikkan jarinya yang tertutup sarung tangan putih, sesuatu seperti lubang—Elsword tidak mampu menjelaskannya karena, ya, itu terlalu aneh untuk dijelaskan—muncul di sebelahnya. Dari lubang tersebut, muncul seorang laki-laki—apakah itu manusia atau bukan, Elsword tidak tahu, mengingat wajah makhluk tersebut tertutup oleh topeng besi—yang menuangkan kembali teh ke dalam cangkir milik Eve. Makhluk itu menghilang kembali ke dalam lubang ketika Eve meminum tehnya—seolah itu hal yang normal.

Tidak. Untuk suatu alasan, Elsword juga merasa bahwa ini adalah hal yang normal.

Semua yang bahkan tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan akal ini adalah hal yang normal.

Bahkan dunia yang gelap ini—dimana para manusia berkumpul bersama sesama mereka, mengungsi dalam tenda-tenda yang tidak jauh dengan kelompok milik Elsword. Beberapa orang membawa makanan, lalu membagikan pada orang-orang yang terlihat begitu sedih dan menderita. Beberapa juga memandang ke kejauhan—dan ketika Elsword mengikuti arah pandangan mereka, rasa benci sekaligus takut muncul ketika melihat sebuah lingkaran gelap yang dikelilingi oleh api keemasan raksasa di puncak sebuah kuil gelap di langit kejauhan.

—Kuil?

Setelah dipikir kembali, tempat ini terasa begitu familiar; hutan-hutan yang mengelilingi mereka, bahkan letak-letak tenda yang seharusnya berganti dengan bangunan yang telah familiar bagi Elsword. Kemudian kuil di kejauhan—kuil yang seharusnya menjadi salah satu tempat wisata favorit yang cukup terkenal di Lurensia—

"Ini... Feita?"

"Tentu saja ini Feita, tolol." Elsword menoleh kembali pada Aisha, yang kini mencibir padanya, "Kau ini kenapa, sih? Apa terlalu lama di luar ruangan membuatmu lupa dengan tujuan kita? Dasar bocah!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut bocah?!" Elsword menemukan dirinya tidak mampu mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi—keterkejutannya barusan pasti membuatnya sempat mengucapkan apa yang ada dalam pikiran 'Elsword' ini. Entah apapun yang terjadi. "Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu, memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu?!"

"Kau dan berpikir itu tidak cocok dalam satu kalimat!"

"Apa maksud—"

"Kalian berdua berisik sekali!" Teriakan Rena mampu menghentikan perdebatan yang, menurut Elsword, akan berubah panjang jika tidak dihentikan saat itu juga. "Bisa tidak, sih, kalian diam beberapa menit saja?!"

"Rena, sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu." Raven berkata, suaranya terdengar lebih lembut daripada ketika berbicara dengannya barusan—bahkan dalam mimpinya, Raven juga lebih baik pada Rena, ya? "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Elsword?"

Ia merasakan tatapan seluruh kelompok terarah padanya, dan buru-buru 'Elsword' memalingkan pandangannya kembali pada kuil, yang kini memberikan perasaan tidak enak meskipun ia berada sangat jauh. "Aku sedikit khawatir—pada Ain, maksudku."

Ain.

Ketika nama itu muncul kembali, terucap dengan suaranya sendiri, ia merasakan perasaan aneh dalam dirinya sendiri—bukan degup jantung tidak terkendali yang biasa ia rasakan, melainkan sesuatu yang lain; khawatir, takut, seperti ketika ia berada di Elder saat itu.

"Ain?" Suara Aisha terdengar kebingungan sekilas, sebelum ia melanjutkan dengan buru-buru, "Ah, kalau tidak salah ia pergi untuk melihat kuil, bukan?"

"Dan ia belum kembali sampai sekarang? Apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan dari Rena kembali memunculkan perasaan aneh itu—perasaan itu, Elsword yakini, bukanlah miliknya, melainkan milik sang pemilik tubuh 'Elsword' yang ia tempati sekarang. "Aku akan pergi mengecek." Kemudian dirasakannya tubuhnya sendiri berdiri, menggapai sesuatu yang ada di sebelahnya—sesuatu yang tidak disadari oleh Elsword sebelumnya. Saat ia menoleh, dilihatnya sebuah pedang besar berwarna merah dengan garis putih di tengahnya. Bahkan melihat benda itu tidak membuat Elsword merasa aneh—seolah ia telah sering melihat pedang itu, dan terlihat dari bagaimana pedang itu terlihat tua dan penuh goresan di seluruh tempat, Elsword menyimpulkan bahwa pedang itulah yang telah membuatnya mampu bertahan hingga sekarang.

Elsword tidak mengerti mimpinya ini.

Apa yang terjadi di sini? Kenapa mereka membutuhkan semua ini? Kenapa semua yang tidak wajar terlihat begitu benar? Kenapa ia merasa dunia yang selama ini ia jalani terlihat palsu, dan dunia dalam mimpi ini adalah kenyataan?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dunia ini?

Elsword kembali tersadar ketika mendengar suara Raven memanggilnya, dan sesuatu yang berat diletakkan di atas tangannya yang tidak menggenggam gagang pedang—sebuah tas yang cukup besar. Meski tidak mendengar kalimat Raven terlalu jelas, Elsword mengingat kata 'darurat' terucap dari kakak kelasnya. 'Elsword' hanya mengangguk dan menggantungkan tas tersebut di bahunya, kemudian ia memasuki jalan hutan yang gelap.

Gelap, menurut Elsword, namun tubuhnya seolah telah menghapal bagaimana jalan di tempat itu—seolah ia bisa melihat tiap ranting dan daun yang ia lewati dan mampu menyingkirkannya tanpa terluka sedikitpun. Seolah tubuhnya telah terbiasa melewati tempat seperti ini.

Mungkin saja itu kenyataannya—hal ini masih terlihat wajar bagi Elsword, dan ini mulai membuatnya frustrasi.

Elsword tidak mengingat dunia ini. Baginya, ini hanyalah dunia mimpi. Namun cara tangannya bergerak, menebas makhluk hitam yang muncul tiba-tiba hanya dalam kedipan mata, semuanya membuat Elsword berpikir bahwa inilah dunianya—bahwa inilah kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

(Bahwa dunia yang selama ini ia tempati adalah sebuah kepalsuan.)

Ia merasakan kepalanya mulai terasa sakit—semua hal yang tidak wajar ini mulai membuatnya sakit kepala.

Jujur saja, Elsword tidak pernah memasuki kuil yang ada di Feita—ia tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu, meski harus ia akui arsitektur kuil-kuil di Feita memang benar-benar indah. Dinding batunya menjulang tinggi, dan dalam setiap batunya terukir sebuah cerita; Elsword tidak terlalu ingat, namun ia ingat bahwa batu tersebut menceritakan tentang terciptanya dunia—dimulai dari bumi yang seharusnya tidak memiliki kehidupan, dan kemudian seorang Dewi—siapa, namanya?—memberikan pada bumi sebuah batu yang mampu memberikan nyawa pada seluruh makhluk. Sisanya sudah Elsword lupakan, karena hal itu terlalu bodoh hingga ia memutuskan untuk tidak memperhatikannya lagi.

Di dalam kuil, makhluk hitam yang menyerangnya justru semakin banyak. Semakin dalam ia menelusuri kuil gelap tersebut, monster yang menghadangnya terasa semakin kuat saja. Bahkan, Elsword mulai berpikir bahwa monster ini mungkin tidak akan ada habisnya.

Namun tubuhnya terus bergerak—tidak peduli berapa jumlahnya, ia hanya terus menebas dan menghancurkan monster tersebut hingga menjadi abu. Tangannya bahkan tidak terasa kebas meski ia terus bergerak, mengayun layaknya seorang penari dengan alatnya. Tubuhnya tidak terasa sakit, meski ia terus berjalan dan bergerak untuk menghindar dan menyerang di saat yang sama.

Seolah ia telah terbiasa.

Semuanya benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Setelah beberapa saat, Elsword merasakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan ketika ia memasuki sebuah ruangan—ruangan tersebut bahkan memberikan kesan yang jauh lebih menekan daripada ruangan-ruangan sebelumnya. Mungkin karena ruangan itu bercahaya emas, seperti pada cincin di udara yang bahkan mampu terlihat dari luar sebelumnya—seolah ia berada di tengah cincin tersebut sekarang.

Buru-buru ia menyingkirkan perasaan takut yang muncul dalam dirinya. Sesuatu mengatakan padanya bahwa seharusnya ia tidak berada dalam ruangan itu—seharusnya ia menunggu yang lain agar bisa menyerang tempat ini bersama-sama. Namun kakinya terus bergerak—ia belum menemukan Ain. Pastinya Ain berada di tempat ini—harus ada—

Kemudian, ditengah rasa tidak menyenangkan dari ruangan itu, ia melihatnya—dan tanpa sadar, langsunglah 'Elsword' berteriak, "Ain!"

Ain yang ada dalam garis pandangannya bukanlah Ain yang biasa Elsword lihat; rambut peraknya terlihat lebih pendek, bahkan rambut yang mencuat dari puncak kepalanya tidak lagi terlihat. Terdapat beberapa garis berwarna biru cerah di setiap ujung rambutnya, dan lebih terlihat lagi di sisi belakang kepalanya. Ketika Elsword mampu melihat wajahnya, dilihatnya mata hijau Ain penuh dengan kemarahan dan rasa jijik. Bahkan bibirnya tidak lagi tersenyum, melainkan terus menggumamkan sesuatu yang, Elsword rasa, sebaiknya tidak didengar olehnya.

Ia melihat Ain terus bergerak, seolah teriakan Elsword tidak terdengar olehnya. Elsword melihat bagaimana Ain memunculkan sesuatu dari tangannya yang tertutup jaket putih panjangnya—sebuah pedang yang transparan berwarna biru. Ain terus mengayunkannya pada iblis yang terus bermunculan, bahkan pedang-pedang yang mirip dengan yang ada di tangannya muncul dari punggungnya, menghancurkan monster yang bahkan tidak meliriknya sama sekali.

Satu hal yang muncul di kepalanya; seram.

Ain yang ada di hadapannya begitu mengerikan—entah bagaimana perasaan itu muncul.

Elsword tidak ingin melihat Ain seperti itu—seolah ia kembali melihat Ain yang ada di kereta, terlihat mengerikan saat membicarakan orang-orang yang tidak ingin menuruti perintah 'Dewi'.

Dan, barulah Elsword menyadari sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan daripada ekspresi Ain saat itu—

"Ain!"

Karena itulah 'Elsword' memanggil lagi. Ia mengangkat pedangnya, menyentuh bilah dengan sesuatu yang, menurut Elsword, memunculkan rasa menggelitik di ujung jarinya. Ia tahu dirinya tengah mengalirkan sesuatu ke dalam pedang—sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada, dan sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Namun sesuatu itu ada—dan Aisha menggunakannya tepat di depan wajahnya barusan.

Sihir. Bahkan Elsword mampu menggunakan sihir di tempat ini.

Pedangnya yang kini terisi oleh sihir tersebut kini ia genggam dengan kedua tangannya, dan dengan sekuat tenaga, ia tancapkan di tanah—dari pedangnya, segaris api muncul dan menjalar ke arah Ain—tidak, monster yang hendak menyerang Ain dari belakang—dan melemparkannya ke udara bersama bebatuan dari tanah. Elsword berlari ke arah monster tersebut, melompat dan menebasnya di udara. Dengan pedangnya, ia menyingkirkan sisa dari monster itu ke samping, tidak memperhatikan monster itu berubah menjadi abu di suatu tempat.

Elsword mendarat dengan mudah di sisi Ain, yang terlihat baru menyadari keberadaannya. "Elsword? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

"Kau sendiri—kenapa kau menjadi tembus pandang begitu?!"

Ya—Elsword juga melihatnya dengan jelas; bagaimana Ain terlihat seolah akan menghilang andai Elsword tidak menghentikannya. Elsword bahkan mampu melihat, meski samar-samar, dinding yang seharusnya terhalang oleh tubuh Ain saat itu.

Dan itulah yang membuat rasa takut muncul dalam dirinya.

Menghilang—seolah, jika Elsword terlambat sedikit saja menyadarinya—

"Elsword, awas!"

Ketika tersadar, monster yang hampir saja menyarangkan cakar tajamnya di wajah Elsword tiba-tiba saja terlontar ke belakang oleh tiga buah pisau kecil berwarna biru. Elsword melihat bagaimana monster tersebut tidak lagi bergerak, lalu menoleh pada Ain, "Kau benar-benar menyelamatkanku barusan! Terima kasih!"

"Karena kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpaku, Elsword." Ain tertawa pelan—tawa yang nostalgik ditengah kegilaan dunia itu memberikan sebuah kelegaan bagi Elsword. "Sebaiknya kita pergi dari tempat ini."

'Elsword' mengangguk pelan, dan mulai menyiapkan dirinya untuk melawan monster yang mungkin akan menghadang usaha mereka untuk melarikan diri, sebelum—"Elsword?"

Ketika menoleh, dilihatnya Ain menjulurkan tangannya padanya. "Ayo kita pergi."

Elsword memperhatikan tangan yang terjulur itu, hendak menggapainya sebelum teringat—sebelumnya Ain terlihat seolah ia akan menghilang. Akankah Ain menghilang ketika ia menyentuhnya, layaknya sebuah ilusi yang rapuh?

Namun Ain sendiri yang menggapai tangan Elsword yang menggantung di udara—dan Elsword merasakannya lagi; kehangatan yang samar dari tangan Ain yang sedikit lebih besar darinya. Meski tangan mereka tertutup oleh kain, Elsword masih mampu merasakannya, kehangatan itu—

Mereka mulai berlari, dengan Ain menarik tangan Elsword di depannya. Mereka bahkan tidak berhenti ketika monster menghadang mereka, sebisa mungkin menghancurkan monster-monster yang menghalangi jalan sementara mempertahankan tangan mereka yang masih terhubung.

Perjalanan mereka untuk kabur terasa begitu panjang. Mereka baru berhenti berlari setelah berhasil melarikan diri hingga mencapai hutan di luar kuil, sama-sama dengan nafas tersengal. Elsword merasakan Ain melepaskan genggaman tangannya, dan langsung saja ia merindukan kehangatan yang samar itu. Di tengah matanya yang buram oleh keringat, Elsword mampu melihat Ain, kini berusaha mengatur napasnya sementara ia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di atas sebatang kayu yang tumbang.

Setelah memperhatikan sekali lagi, tubuh Ain tidak lagi terlihat tembus pandang—seolah kejadian sebelumnya hanyalah imajinasi Elsword. Elsword juga baru menyadari sesuatu di tangan kanannya—luka yang masih mengalirkan darah segar, bahkan membuat kain putih yang ia kenakan tercemar oleh warna merah yang mengerikan. Dengan cepat ia membuka tas yang menggantung di bahunya, mengeluarkan satu set obat-obatan, dan segera berjalan menuju tempat laki-laki itu duduk. Ain terlihat hendak menjauh sekilas—dan satu detik itu cukup untuk membuat dirinya, bahkan tubuh yang bukan miliknya ini, merasa sakit. Laki-laki berambut perak itu terlihat kembali santai setelah beberapa saat, dan kini 'Elsword' mendekatinya dengan hati-hati.

"Kau terluka." Ucap 'Elsword' perlahan, lalu berjongkok di hadapan Ain dan dengan hati-hati menyentuh tangan kanannya. "Aku hanya ingin mengobatinya."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Elsword." Ia mendengar Ain berbicara, bahkan sambil berusaha menarik tangannya dari tangan Elsword. "Kau juga terluka. Sebaiknya kau menggunakan itu untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Dan melihat temanku terluka?" Ia merasakan dirinya sendiri menggeleng. "Tidak, Ain. Lebih baik aku mati berdarah daripada harus melihat temanku terluka."

Elsword merasakan kepalanya disentuh, dan ketika mendongak, ia melihat sebuah senyum kecil muncul di wajah Ain. "Kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu."

'Elsword' hanya mendengus, lalu mengembalikan kembali perhatiannya pada luka di tangan laki-laki yang tidak lagi berusaha untuk menolak perhatian darinya.

Ain yang ada di hadapannya ini bukanlah Ain yang ia kenal, itulah satu hal yang bisa Elsword terima tentang laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya. Mungkin cara laki-laki itu berbicara dengan nada suara yang lebih tegas hingga wajahnya yang jarang tersenyum membuat Elsword berpikir demikian. Dan lagi, 'dirinya' menghadapi Ain dengan biasa-biasa saja—seolah hal ini juga adalah hal yang biasa.

Apakah—apakah dirinya terbiasa dengan jarak yang ada di antara mereka ini?

Elsword tidak mungkin bisa terbiasa.

Ia memperhatikan bagaimana dirinya mampu merawat luka di tangan Ain dengan mudah. Bagi dirinya sendiri, tidak mungkin ia mampu melakukannya—tidak dengan luka yang mengerikan itu. Luka memar, mungkin ia bisa—mengingat hampir setiap hari ia harus merawat luka memar, baik miliknya sendiri maupun milik kakaknya. Luka parah? Ia bahkan hampir mati karena panik ketika mendengar kakaknya terlibat dalam kecelakaan yang membuatnya tidak mampu mengikuti pertandingan kendo beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Mungkin saja, Elsword sedikit iri pada dirinya di dunia mimpi ini.

Kelegaan yang 'dirinya' rasakan setelah mengobati Ain bahkan mampu membuat Elsword ikut tersenyum. Ia memperhatikan perban yang membalut lengan Ain beberapa saat, kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan membersihkan celananya yang kini penuh dengan tanah dan goresan. _Harus diperbaiki nanti_ , begitulah pikiran pertama yang muncul dalam kepalanya.

"Elsword?"

Ketika ia mendongak, ia melihat Ain telah berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di bahu Elsword, dan tanpa Elsword sempat untuk menanyakan tujuan laki-laki itu, Ain telah mendorongnya hingga terduduk di tempat Ain sebelumnya. Ketika ia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di depan Elsword dan menjulurkan tangannya, Elsword hanya mampu mendesah pelan dan memberikan sisa obat-obatan yang ada di tangannya.

"Anggaplah ini terima kasih dariku karena sudah datang." Ucapnya sambil tertawa, dan dengan kelembutan yang sama seperti Elsword sebelumnya, ia mulai menangani luka yang ada di tangan Elsword.

"Bukankah itu seharusnya kalimatku?" Elsword membalas. "Kau menyelamatkanku barusan, Ain."

"Tidak, Elsword. Kaulah yang menyelamatkanku."

Nada suara yang Ain gunakan membuat Elsword merasa ada sesuatu yang lebih dalam di kalimatnya. Namun Ain terlihat seolah ia tidak akan menjawab apapun meski Elsword bertanya.

"Hei, Ain." Meski tidak mendongak, Ain memberikan isyarat bahwa ia mendengarkan kalimat Elsword. "Kenapa tadi kau terlihat seolah... akan menghilang?"

Ain tidak berhenti, namun Elsword merasakan bahwa gerakannya melambat sedikit. Laki-laki berambut perak itu tidak menjawab beberapa saat, namun akhirnya ia menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit ragu, "...Maaf, aku sendiri tidak ingat mengapa."

Perasaan itu muncul lagi—perasaan ketika mengetahui Ain berbohong padanya. Perbedaannya kali ini, Elsword sama sekali tidak merasakan bahwa 'dirinya' tahu kalau Ain berbohong padanya. Apakah itu berarti dirinya di dunia ini tidak terlalu dekat dengan Ain?

Rasanya... sedih.

"Selesai."

Kalimat singkat dari Ain akhirnya menyadarkan Elsword dari lamunannya. Ia memperhatikan tangannya sendiri, tersenyum pelan melihat bahwa, ya, Ain disini bahkan memberikan bentuk pita yang sama seperti Ain yang ia kenal. Persamaan seperti itu, tidak peduli walaupun hanya dalam hal yang tidak penting, entah mengapa membuat hatinya terasa lebih hangat.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke yang lain." Elsword menoleh pada Ain, "Yang lain pasti—hm?"

Ain kini memperhatikan Elsword, memiringkan kepalanya seolah tengah memperhatikan sesuatu di wajahnya. Elsword menemukan dirinya sendiri bertanya, "Ada apa, Ain?"

Laki-laki berambut perak itu terlihat terkejut sekilas. Tidak lama kemudian ia mulai tertawa—kini, 'Elsword' sendiri tidak tahu kenapa laki-laki itu tertawa.

Barulah beberapa saat kemudian, Ain berhenti. Namun senyum lembutnya masih berada di sana ketika ia memandangi Elsword—

Tidak. Ain tidak tengah memandangi 'Elsword'.

Ain memandang pada mata 'Elsword'—melihat sesuatu yang ada di dalam sana, hanya mampu memperhatikan dari balik dinding transparan sebuah mimpi.

Ain memandang pada dirinya.

"Bukankah sekarang saatnya untuk bangun, Els?"

Ketika Elsword mengedipkan matanya, ia tidak lagi melihat senyum hangat dari Ain.

Yang ia lihat adalah kakak perempuannya, memandangi wajahnya dengan ekspresi marah—sangat marah.

Buru-buru Elsword bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, memandang kaget pada kakaknya yang kini menyandang sebuah pedang kayu di bahunya. "E-Elsa—"

"Kau pikir sekarang sudah jam berapa?!" Bahkan sebelum ia selesai bicara, Elesis sudah menjerit padanya, "Hampir setengah jam aku menunggumu di dojo dan kau tidak datang juga?!"

Setengah jam? Elsword selalu pergi ke dojo satu jam sebelum ia berangkat ke sekolah. Berarti—

"Aku terlambat?!" Bahkan tanpa menunggu Elesis kembali berbicara, Elsword sudah melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Ia mempercepat mandinya, mengingat hari ini ia tidak pergi ke dojo, dan langsung mengenakan pakaiannya bahkan tanpa mengeringkan dirinya sendiri. Elesis berusaha menghentikannya—setidaknya untuk sarapan, begitu kata kakaknya—namun Elsword mengabaikannya dan langsung berlari ke sekolah.

Ini salah mimpi itu—lagipula, mimpi macam apa itu?! Elsword sudah berniat untuk datang ke sekolah lebih awal, setidaknya agar ia memiliki banyak waktu untuk berbicara dengan Ain! Kenapa di saat seperti ini dia malah bangun terlambat?!

Tentu saja mengingat jarak rumahnya dengan sekolah yang tidak dekat, Elsword hanya mampu sampai ke sekolah lima belas menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi—lima belas menit berlari dari rumah saja, sebenarnya, adalah hal yang sangat mengagumkan. Namun sekarang, Elsword sedang tidak memikirkan hal itu.

Ia terus berlari menuju ruang kesehatan di lantai satu, tempat Ain biasa berada di pagi hari—tempat mereka selalu mengobrol. Ain selalu ada hari Senin—kalau Ain tidak ada, berarti, harus Elsword akui dengan berat hati, bahwa Ain memang menjauhinya—

Dengan napas tersengal, Elsword membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dengan keras. Ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan orang-orang di luar yang kini memusatkan perhatiannya padanya. Ia memasuki ruang kesehatan, menutup pintu dengan keras di belakangnya, dan berjalan menuju Ain, yang kini duduk di tempat biasanya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"E-Elsword? Apa yang terjadi?" Ia mendengar keraguan dalam nada suara kakak kelasnya. "Hari ini kau tidak terluka—tunggu, duduklah dulu. Akan kusiapkan—"

"Ain," Elsword tahu—ia merasakan kalau Ain berusaha untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari pembicaraan itu. Sangat terlihat dari cara bergerak Ain yang begitu kaku dan enggan untuk bertemu pandang dengannya. "soal kemarin—"

"T-Tunggu! Tolong jangan katakan apapun!"

...Apa?

Elsword masih terpaku di tempatnya, berusaha mengatur napasnya sendiri, ketika Ain menundukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Apa—

"Tolong, lupakan hal itu."

—Apa?

"Aku—aku tidak tahu apa yang menyambarku saat itu. Kalau kau bisa, tolong lupakan itu tidak pernah terjadi!"

—Ap—?

"Aku tidak ingin Elsword membenciku, jadi tolong—"

"Kau memintaku untuk melupakan itu?!"

Tanpa sadar, Elsword telah bergerak dari tempatnya. Tanpa sadar ia telah mendorong Ain ke dinding, kedua tangannya mencengkram kerah baju kakak kelasnya dengan keras.

"Itu—kau—apa yang kau katakan?!"

"E-Els—"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk melupakan itu?! Kalau k-kau—" _menciumku_ —Elsword bahkan tidak mampu mengatakan kata itu tanpa membuat wajahnya memanas. "—apa kau mengatakan kalau itu adalah kesalahan?! Kesalahan yang harus kulupakan?!"

Saat itu Elsword melihat perubahan dalam ekspresi Ain—wajahnya berubah terkejut, namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Kini, dalam manik hijau Ain, seolah Elsword mampu melihat refleksinya sendiri; wajahnya yang memerah, namun penuh amarah. Elsword sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan ini semua—kalimat dari Ain benar-benar membuat perasaannya kacau—

Karena itu, selanjutnya juga, pasti karena perasaannya yang tengah kacau balau ini.

Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah baju Ain. Tangannya berpindah pada sisi wajah kakak kelasnya, menariknya hingga wajah mereka hanya sebatas napas saja. Kemudian—

Elsword menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Ain.

Tidak ada _mood_ —tidak ada apapun. Hanya ada kemarahan dalam kepalanya. Perasaan menyebalkan yang terus menggedor tulang rusuknya kini membuatnya melakukan hal yang bahkan ia pikir tidak akan ia lakukan.

Buru-buru ia mendorong Ain kembali ke dinding. Wajahnya terasa panas, dan kepalanya terasa sakit. Namun ia masih mampu mengucapkan beberapa kata sambil melangkah ke belakang, "Y-Yang tadi itu sungguhan! A-Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mau melupakannya atau tidak—"

Elsword tidak berusaha melanjutkan. Buru-buru ia berbalik, berharap Ain tidak lagi melihat wajahnya dan langsung melangkah menuju pintu. Namun belum ia mulai melangkah, ia merasakan Ain mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat—cukup kuat hingga Elsword meringis.

Elsword sempat menduga bahwa luka yang ada dalam mimpinya muncul tiba-tiba di tangannya—namun tidak. Saat ia menoleh ke belakang, ia hanya melihat Ain yang menahannya, masih menatap Elsword dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

(Elsword tidak tahu Ain bisa membuat wajah seperti itu—)

Ia bahkan tidak mampu melawan saat Ain kembali menariknya, seolah tenaganya habis begitu saja saat Ain menariknya dalam pelukannya—ketika wajah Ain kini tersembunyi di lehernya, dengan satu tangan melingkar di pinggangnya sementara satu lagi di belakang kepalanya, seolah menahan Elsword agar tidak berusaha untuk melirik wajahnya sekarang.

"Maaf," Ia mendengar Ain berbisik pelan, begitu lemah dan bergetar. "tolong, jangan lihat aku sekarang."

Bukankah itu seharusnya kalimatnya? Untuk mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar agar bersarang di punggung Ain yang sedikit membungkuk saja sudah membutuhkan banyak sekali tenaga. Seolah, andai saja Ain melepaskan pelukannya sekarang, Elsword bisa saja ambruk ke tanah.

"Aku—aku sedang pasti memasang wajah aneh." Suara Ain bergetar oleh tawa—penuh kebahagiaan yang bisa membuat jantungnya kembali bergetar tidak karuan. "Jangan lihat aku, tolong."

"Yah, wajahmu barusan memang aneh sekali." Akhirnya Elsword mampu memaksakan suaranya keluar. Bahkan suaranya terasa begitu aneh hingga Elsword memutuskan untuk mengubur wajahnya di bahu Ain. Pastinya Elsword tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatakan itu—wajahnya pastilah aneh juga sekarang.

Ia merasakan lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya semakin erat, membawa tubuhnya lebih dekat pada Ain. "Aku senang sekali sekarang—aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengatakannya." Napas yang tertahan tepat di sebelah telinganya itu membuatnya merinding, dan Elsword memerlukan usaha keras agar suara tawanya tidak terdengar dipaksakan. "Rasanya seperti mimpi saja—kebahagiaan seperti ini tidak mungkin sebuah kenyataan."

Elsword mengeratkan genggamannya di punggung Ain. "Ini bukan mimpi—aku ada di sini, dan kau juga ada di sini. Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh, bodoh."

Ain tidak menjawab, namun Elsword mampu merasakan kakak kelasnya menganggukkan kepalanya di pundaknya.

Mimpi—ini pastinya bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Kehangatan dari tubuh Ain terasa begitu nyata di kulitnya. Sentuhannya terasa begitu nyata. Tidak mungkin ini sebuah mimpi—tidak mungkin—

(Lalu bagaimana dengan mimpi itu? Mengapa mimpi itu terasa lebih nyata daripada kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang?)

Perlahan Ain melepaskan pelukannya, dan meskipun Elsword merasa berat hati, bel masuk yang berbunyi di seluruh ruangan menyadarkannya bahwa mereka berada di tempat yang cukup menyulitkan untuk menikmati perasaan seperti ini. Mendongak, Elsword melihat Ain masih memandanginya. Senyum keduanya mengembang, kemudian menjadi sebuah tawa—bahkan untuk alasan yang tidak jelas.

Mungkin memikirkan bahwa pikiran yang selama ini memberatkan mereka sudah tidak akan mengganggu mereka lagi—perasaan lega seperti itu.

Masih tersenyum, Ain menggaruk tengkuknya dengan wajah memerah. "Kurasa kita...?"

Menyadari apa yang Ain hendak tanyakan, Elsword hanya mengangkat bahu dengan senyum jahil. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Ain?"

"Bolehkah aku melihat jawaban itu sebagai ya?"

"Jawabannya memang ya, bodoh!" Elsword meninju pelan lengan kakak kelasnya sambil tertawa. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum balik pada Ain. "Sampai jumpa nanti, kalau begitu?"

"Aku berharap aku bisa membolos kelas hari ini untuk bersamamu."

Wajahnya pasti sudah semerah rambutnya sekarang. "Apa-apaan itu? Sejak kapan Ain berubah menjadi penggoda seperti ini?"

"Kurasa," kakak kelasnya itu tertawa, "sejak aku menyadari kalau aku menyukaimu." Seolah melihat tatapan bingung dari Elsword, Ain melanjutkan. "Akan kujelaskan lain kali. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kelas? Bukankah pelajaran pertamamu guru yang menyebalkan itu?"

"Stella! Kenapa kau mengingatkanku?!" Seharusnya Elsword merasa panik sekarang, namun untuk suatu alasan, ia tidak merasa takut meski tahu Stella akan menghukumnya karena datang terlambat. Alasan yang begitu klise seperti 'karena Ain berada bersamaku sekarang', yang ia duga tidak akan pernah ia gunakan, kini terasa begitu tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang.

Mungkin Elsword benar-benar berubah menjadi karakter dalam komik perempuan sekarang.

Tentu saja Elsword mengerti bahwa ia tidak benar-benar berubah menjadi tokoh dalam komik percintaan—pastilah waktu sudah berhenti ketika mereka berada dalam ruang kesehatan barusan. Namun inilah kenyataan—meski dipenuhi keengganan, mereka harus berpisah di lorong itu, berjanji akan bertemu lagi nantinya di waktu yang tidak singkat.

Namun, Elsword merasa, penantian mereka tidak akan sia-sia.

Bahkan ketika Elsword memasuki kelasnya terlambat, bahkan hingga menerima sebuah buku di wajahnya dari Stella dan menjadi pusat tertawaan satu kelas, mungkin Elsword tidak mampu menghilangkan senyumnya dari wajahnya. Pastilah itu juga yang membuat Stella semakin berusaha untuk mempermalukannya sepanjang hari ini—namun itu tidak penting.

Karena inilah kenyataan—kenyataan bahwa dunia yang ia tempati ini tidak mungkin sekadar mimpi indah semata.

Karena, dunia dimana ia dan Ain berbahagia ini adalah sebuah kenyataan.

.

.

.

"Aku mendengarnya, Elsword Sieghart!"

Elsword bahkan tidak sadar bahwa bel istirahat telah berbunyi hingga Aisha menempati tempat duduk di depannya, memutar kursinya hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Di saat seperti ini, biasanya Elsword akan mengeluarkan tempat bekalnya dan memakan makan siangnya bersama Aisha—namun mengingat Elsword benar-benar meninggalkan rumahnya tanpa persiapan apapun, ia bahkan tidak membawa kotak bekal dan tempat minum sama sekali.

Namun Aisha juga tidak membawa kotak bekalnya. Hanya senyum jahil yang ada di wajahnya ketika ia berkata, "Kau dan Kak Ain di ruang kesehatan! Aku sudah mendengarnya!"

Sontak wajah laki-laki berambut merah itu meledak dalam warna merah. Ditatapnya sahabat masa kecilnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya—yang justru membuat senyum Aisha semakin melebar. "Darimana kau mendengar itu?!" Elsword yakin tidak ada yang mengikutinya—ataukah iya?—tidak, tunggu. Elsword yakin kalau ia hanya berdua dengan Ain tadi pagi. Lalu—

"Kau tidak akan bisa lolos dari perhatian kalau kau memiliki hubungan dengan Kak Ain." Aisha berkata, penuh dengan ekspresi 'seharusnya kau tahu itu'. "Aku berani bersumpah _fans_ Kak Ain adalah ninja—mereka mengetahui apa saja yang bahkan baru terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu."

Elsword hanya pernah mendengar rumor tentang fans Ain, tentu saja—Ain sendiri bahkan pernah mengeluh padanya satu kali, "Bisakah seseorang menghentikan mereka? Mereka semakin mengerikan saja!" namun sepertinya ia telah menyerah dan membiarkan orang-orang tersebut melakukan apapun yang mereka suka. Dan, ya, kini ia mendengarnya sendiri, Elsword benar-benar mengerti apa maksud Ain dari 'mengerikan' itu.

"Hanya saja, Els," tiba-tiba saja Aisha melanjutkan dengan nada yang sangat serius. "apa kau sudah menceritakan hubunganmu dengan Kak Elesis? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Ain—mengingat sifat Kak Elesis yang seperti itu, maksudku."

Elesis. Tidak pernah terpikir oleh Elsword sekalipun tentang kakaknya itu—suatu hal yang bahkan menurut Elsword sendiri adalah hal yang mengejutkan. Biasanya, Elesis menjadi prioritas utama Elsword dalam membuat pilihan. Perubahan seperti ini, mungkin, tidak buruk juga.

"Elsa akan mendengarnya nanti. Aku yakin dia akan mengerti." Elsword tertawa pelan, membayangkan reaksi seperti apa yang kakak perempuannya akan berikan nanti. "Lagipula, ia pernah berkata padaku—pilihan seperti apapun yang kubuat, ia akan menerimanya dan akan berusaha mendukungku sepenuhnya."

"Kakak yang baik, memang." Aisha menggeleng, suaranya terdengar seolah mengatakan, 'Kau naif, Elsword'—dan itu memunculkan perasaan yang tidak enak dalam diri laki-laki berambut merah. "Namun apakah Kak Elesis bisa menerima hubunganmu dengan Kak Ain?"

Kenyataan bahwa Aisha terkadang menjadi salau satu sasaran curahan hati kakaknya membuat rasa khawatir yang sebelumnya tidak ada muncul dalam diri Elsword. Kakaknya memang tidak berada dalam satu kelas dengan Ain, namun kelas mereka cukup dekat hingga terkadang Elsword mengunjungi kelas kakaknya ketika mengunjungi kelas Ain—tentu saja dengan alasan lain yang tidak berhubungan dengan ingin bertemu Ain. Lalu—

Kekhawatiran Elsword terwujud seketika pintu kelasnya terbuka tiba-tiba. Ketika ia menoleh, Elsword dan Aisha mendapati salah satu kakak kelas yang dekat dengan mereka, Rena Isilad, berdiri di bibir pintu dengan napas tersengal. Mata hijaunya menyusuri kelas, sebelum terpaku pada Elsword dan Aisha yang duduk di dekat jendela.

Oh, tidak.

"Elsword!" Tentu saja yang dipanggil dan teman berambut ungunya langsung berlari ke arah kakak kelasnya, terutama dengan nada khawatir yang ia gunakan. "Elesis—Ain—!"

"Tunggu, Kak Rena, tarik napas dahulu!" Aisha menepuk punggung wanita berambut hijau itu, dan sang kakak kelas hanya mengangguk. Meski begitu, tetap saja ia melanjutkan,

"Di depan kelas 3-B—Ain dan Elesis—bertengkar!"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Elsword untuk berlari dari sana, bahkan ketika Aisha memanggilnya untuk tidak terburu-buru. Kakinya langsung membawanya ke lantai satu, dimana kelas-kelas seniornya berada—termasuk kakaknya dan Ain sendiri.

Benar saja; ketika ia mencapai lantai satu, Elsword langsung melihat gerombolan siswa yang berkumpul dan menghalangi jalan di koridor. Ketika ia mendekati dinding siswa tersebut, beberapa orang yang mengenalnya langsung berbisik pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, yang langsung membuat jalan untuk memudahkannya lewat. Elsword hanya membungkuk dan membisikkan terima kasih pada orang-orang yang ia lewati, yang kini memandangnya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Di tengah lingkaran siswa tersebut, langsung saja Elsword melihat pemandangan yang ia kira tidak akan ia lihat sebelumnya; kakaknya yang berdiri memunggunginya, namun jelas-jelas tengah memasang kuda-kuda menyerang dengan pedang kayunya. Kemudian berdiri di hadapan Elesis adalah Ain, yang sama jelasnya berusaha menghindari setiap serangan dari Elesis tanpa menunjukkan keinginan untuk menyerang sama sekali.

Elsword melihat bagaimana Ain mampu menghindari serangan dari pedang kayu Elesis dengan mudah, sesekali membuat gerakan seolah ia berusaha merebut pedang kayu tersebut dari kakaknya. Namun kakaknya tidak kalah cepat ketika ia menghindar, bahkan berusaha untuk menyerang balik Ain, sama-sama tanpa hasil. Melihat gerakan Ain mengingatkannya kembali akan mimpi itu—ketika Ain menghancurkan monster-monster di sekitarnya bahkan tanpa berkedip—seketika itu pula Elsword tahu bahwa Ain bisa saja mengalahkan kakaknya. Lalu kenapa—

Pikiran itu langsung menghilang ketika, walau hanya sedetik, pandangannya bertemu dengan Ain.

Selanjutnya adalah hal yang cukup menyakitkan untuk dilihat; Elesis melihat peralihan perhatian Ain sebagai sebuah pembukaan, yang ia manfaatkan untuk menghantamkan pedang kayunya di kepala laki-laki berambut perak itu. Beruntungnya Ain masih sempat mengangkat tangannya di depan wajahnya, sehingga pedang tersebut mengenai lengannya—tetap saja suara keras yang dihasilkan, serta suara parau Ain yang menahan rasa sakit cukup untuk membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana meringis kesakitan.

Tentu saja; tidak ada yang mempertanyakan kekuatan Elesis Sieghart, ketua klub kendo SMA Velder yang telah memenangkan banyak sekali penghargaan untuk klubnya.

Sekali lagi Elesis mengangkat pedang kayunya, kini hendak memberikan pukulan terakhirnya pada Ain yang bahkan tidak lagi mampu mempertahankan dirinya sendiri. Kali ini, dengan cepat Elsword berlari ke ruang di antara kakak perempuan dan kakak kelasnya, tangannya menyilang di depan wajahnya ketika ia berdiri di depan kakaknya, memunggungi Ain.

Tentu saja, sering menerima pukulan dari pedang kayu kakaknya tidak membuat Elsword menyukainya sama sekali. Ia menutup matanya dengan erat, menanti rasa sakit menghantam lengannya seperti Ain sebelumnya. Namun rasa sakit itu tidak pernah datang, dan Elsword baru berani membuka matanya ketika mendengar bisikan pelan Elesis, "E-Elsword? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Elsword tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. Ia buru-buru berbalik dan berjongkok di hadapan Ain, yang kini memegangi tangannya yang terluka, namun memandanginya dengan tatapan terkejut. "Kau bisa berdiri, Ain? Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat mengobati lukamu."

Ain masih terlihat kebingungan saat Elsword membantunya berdiri dan membantunya berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Hal yang ia syukuri adalah tempat itu tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Elsword mampu mendengar kakaknya memanggil dari belakang, kemudian diikuti suara guru yang tengah berusaha membubarkan para siswa dan melempar berbagai pertanyaan pada Elesis, yang kini sibuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Elsword tahu ia akan menghadapi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan di rumah nanti, namun kali ini, rasa cemas itu berada di belakang kepalanya sekarang.

Ketika mereka sudah berada di ruang kesehatan berdua, hal yang pertama Elsword tanyakan sambil membantu Ain untuk duduk di salah satu kursi tentu saja, "Kenapa kau bisa berada dalam situasi seperti itu?"

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti." Begitulah jawaban Ain ketika Elsword tidak lagi memperhatikannya, sibuk mencari peralatan yang tepat untuk mengobati luka di lengan Ain. Sambil menunjuk pada beberapa peralatan pada Elsword, kakak kelasnya melanjutkan, "Aku baru saja kembali dari kantin dan ingin bersiap untuk ujianku nanti siang ketika kakakmu menyerangku dengan pedang kayunya. Ia menanyakan padaku apa yang terjadi kemarin karena kau bersikap aneh, bahkan hingga kau terlambat bangun pagi ini." Elsword merasakan wajahnya memerah ketika Ain tertawa. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau bangun terlambat, dan dia tidak memberikanku waktu untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi karena dia terus menyerangku, seperti yang kau lihat sebelumnya."

Elsword menarik salah satu kursi dan meletakkannya tepat di depan Ain. Sambil mendudukkan dirinya sendiri dan meletakkan kotak berisi peralatan medis yang Ain tunjuk sebelumnya di pangkuannya, Elsword mulai merawat luka memar di tangan kakak kelasnya itu dengan hati-hati. "Kuharap kau mau memaafkan Elsa untukku."

"Kalau untukmu, tentu saja aku akan melakukannya." Elsword hanya mendongak pada kakak kelasnya, tersenyum agak muram sebelum kembali melanjutkan usahanya. "Yang ingin kutanyakan—kenapa kakakmu mengatakan kau bangun terlambat pagi ini? Kita bertemu di waktu yang sama, kau tahu?"

Elsword kembali teringat akan mimpi anehnya itu—mimpi dimana semuanya berbeda dengan kenyataan yang kini ia lihat. Terpikir olehnya untuk mengganti topik, mengingat sebenarnya ia tidak ingin membicarakan tentang mimpi tersebut.

Tetapi ia sedang berbicara dengan Ain sekarang, bukan orang lain yang tidak memiliki tempat spesial dalam dirinya. Mungkin ia bisa menceritakan tentang mimpi aneh itu pada Ain—dan, mungkin saja, menerima saran atau apapun yang bisa melegakan hatinya.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan tertawa?" Mendengar suara pelan dari Ain, Elsword mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk mengatakan hal yang mengganggunya—"Aku melihat mimpi yang aneh tadi malam."

"Mimpi?"

Elsword mendongak, mencari sesuatu di wajah Ain yang menandakan laki-laki itu tengah menertawainya—tidak ada hal seperti itu di wajahnya. Justru hanya ada rasa terkejut—sama seperti ketika Ain melihatnya saat pertengkarannya dengan Elesis sebelumnya.

Ia berusaha tertawa, berharap agar suasana aneh di antara mereka mencair, namun suara tertawanya sendiri bahkan terasa begitu dipaksakan. "Bukan hal yang penting, sungguh." Elsword kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada tangan Ain. "Maksudku—wajar saja, bukan, kalau melihat mimpi tentang sihir atau monster dan hal-hal seperti itu? Mimpi seperti itulah yang kulihat."

"...Mimpi?"

Elsword melanjutkan lagi, "Ah, ya. Aku juga melihat yang lain; Aisha, Kak Rena, Kak Raven, bahkan Eve—oh, setelah dipikir lagi, aku tidak melihat Elsa, Chung, Add dan Ara. Aneh sekali, padahal Add selalu berada di dekat Eve—"

"Apakah," ketika Ain menyela dengan cepat, Elsword mendongak dan menatap kakak kelasnya. Manik hijaunya terlihat begitu ketakutan—dan Elsword baru saja ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi ketika ia melanjutkan, "apakah aku ada dalam mimpimu?"

Elsword kembali teringat akan Ain dalam mimpinya—Ain yang terasa jauh dan tidak pernah tersenyum ketika Ain merasa Elsword tidak memperhatikan. Ain dengan dinding tidak terlihat di antara mereka. Ain yang menarikan sebuah tarian mematikan di tengah para monster yang kian menjadi debu ketika terlibat sedikit saja dalam tarian mautnya.

Ain yang masih tersenyum padanya dan bersikap baik padanya.

"Ya, tentu saja." Elsword bahkan agak terkejut melihat kelegaan yang tidak berusaha untuk Ain sembunyikan. "Kau benar-benar hebat dalam mimpiku. Walaupun—" Elsword memutuskan untuk tidak menyebutkan bahwa saat itu ia melihat yang Ain seolah hendak menghilang. "—sepertinya kita tidak sedekat seperti sekarang."

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu." Sambil tertawa pelan, Ain menunduk dan menatap lengannya. Meskipun sambil meringis, Ain mampu memutar tangannya dan menautkan jari mereka—bahkan hal kecil seperti itu mampu membuat degup jantungnya kembali tidak karuan. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa melawan diriku sendiri dalam mimpimu. Sangat tidak keren."

"Kau bisa menahan serangan Elsa tanpa berteriak kesakitan. Itu cukup keren, menurutku." Elsword memperhatikan jemarinya, yang kini ikut bertaut dengan jemari milik Ain dengan hati-hati. Sebuah senyum muncul di wajahnya—yang tidak bertahan lama sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu. "Aku selalu menceritakan tentang diriku sendiri." Ucap laki-laki berambut merah itu dengan nada yang agak kesal, membuat Ain kembali mendongak. "Aku hampir tidak pernah mendengar apapun tentangmu, Ain. Tidak adil."

"Kau saja yang tidak pernah bertanya." Laki-laki berambut perak itu membalas dengan tawa. Ia membuka mulutnya lagi, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun terhenti dengan kening berkerut ketika mendengar suara bel masuk berbunyi. "Kurasa ini pembicaraan untuk lain kali."

"Lihat?" Desah kesal Elsword kembali disambut dengan tawa dari kakak kelasnya. Perlahan ia melepaskan tautan jemari mereka, lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan kesal. "Apakah kau akan berada di sini untuk istirahat? Atau—"

"Ada ujian yang tidak bisa kulewati hari ini, jadi aku akan kembali ke kelas." Ain bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu memandangi tangan kirinya yang terluka. "Kurasa aku masih bisa mengerjakan ujianku hari ini." Saat ia mendongak dan memandang Elsword, tawa laki-laki berambut perak itu langsung membuncah, "Kau tidak perlu terlihat khawatir seperti itu."

Elsword menyentuh wajahnya sendiri, berharap mampu merasakan wajah seperti apa yang ia gunakan sekarang hingga Ain berkata seperti itu. "Apakah aku begitu mudah ditebak?"

"Kau selalu menunjukkan apa yang kau rasakan di wajahmu, Els." Ain mengangkat tangannya yang tidak terluka, kemudian menggunakannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut merah Elsword. Kemudian, seolah baru teringat sesuatu, wajah Ain berubah serius tiba-tiba. "Setelah pulang sekolah nanti, bisakah kita bertemu di sini? Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Hm? Tentu saja." Elsword mengangkat bahunya. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang." Laki-laki berambut perak itu tertawa lagi. "Aku... akan menjawab semua yang kau tanyakan padaku. Barusan kau bilang ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangku, bukan?"

Elsword merasakan senyumnya sendiri mengembang. Namun ketika hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja Ain melanjutkan kalimatnya, kini memandangnya dengan senyum yang lembut hingga Elsword merasa jantungnya sempat berhenti barusan.

"Aku juga ingin mengatakannya dengan benar—bagaimana perasaanku padamu."

Hei, bagaimana bisa Elsword membalas jika Ain memperlihatkan wajah tulus itu padanya? Bahkan ketika kakak kelasnya itu mendekatkan wajahnya, menekan bibirnya di pipi Elsword, ia masih tidak mampu memproses apapun dengan semua perasaan yang mengganggu proses otaknya. Pastinya wajah yang ia pasang sekarang begitu lucu, karena Ain kembali tertawa lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas." Ucap laki-laki berambut perak itu, akhirnya mengembalikan kemampuan Elsword untuk berpikir. "Kau juga tidak boleh membolos terus, Els. Tidak baik untuk nilaimu."

"A-Aku tahu itu!" Mungkin karena otaknya baru bisa bekerja, suara yang ia keluarkan juga terkesan berteriak dengan sedikit getar di dalamnya—dan pastinya Ain menertawakannya karena itu. Berdeham sekali untuk menenangkan perasaannya sendiri, Elsword berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu, berharap Ain tidak bisa lagi melihat wajahnya yang aneh sekarang. "K-Kau benar. Sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang."

Ketika ia membuka pintu, melihat koridor telah sepi dari murid-murid, ia kembali menengok pada Ain di belakangnya, yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Wajah Ain yang masih tersenyum lembut padanya membuat wajah Elsword kembali memerah. Buru-buru Elsword memalingkan wajahnya dan langsung melangkah keluar ruangan secepat yang ia bisa, menuju kelasnya sendiri.

(Andai saja—andai saja Elsword bertahan sebentar saja hanya untuk membakar ekspresi Ain dalam ingatannya—itulah hal yang Elsword sesali bahkan hingga saat ini—)

.

.

.

.

.

"Bukan mimpi, ya."

Kalimat itu terlepas dari bibirnya begitu saja saat keheningan total ruang kesehatan menyambutnya setelah kepergian Elsword.

Bukan mimpi—benar-benar sebuah kalimat yang penuh dengan harapan. Bahwa ini kenyataan dan bukanlah sebuah mimpi indah yang suatu saat akan berakhir.

Benar-benar, penuh denga harapan.

"Apakah kau melihatnya—mimpi ini juga?"

Laki-laki itu berbicara pada seseorang yang hanya mampu ia lihat—pada laki-laki dengan mata sedingin es yang kerap memandanginya dengan penuh tuduhan. Si tolol, si pengkhianat—begitu mata biru yang terus memandangnya bagai sampah terus berbicara.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa kembali menjadi dirimu. Karena itu, tolonglah." Suaranya penuh permohonan—keputusasaan seseorang yang tidak memiliki signifikansi dalam dunia yang penuh dengan kepalsuan ini—"Biarkanlah ini menjadi sebuah kenyataan."

Tentu saja orang itu tidak mendengarnya—tidak, orang itu tidak akan pernah meminjamkan telinganya untuk mendengarkan 'Ainchase Ishmael'. Tidak, setelah 'Ainchase Ishmael' mengkhianatinya dan memutuskan untuk hidup dalam mimpi indah yang bahkan tidak nyata.

"Hei, apakah kau mendengarkanku?"

Bolehkah—aku menjadi sebuah kenyataan—kali ini saja?

"...Diriku?"

.

.

.

.

.

Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya Elsword ketika ia membuka pintu kelasnya, teman-teman sekelasnya langsung mengelilinginya dan melemparkan pertanyaan padanya.

"Katanya kau sudah jadian dengan Kak Ain? Itu sungguhan?!"

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Hei! Ceritakan pada kami!"

"Aku melihatmu di ruang kesehatan tadi! Benar-benar—benar-benar— _kyaa_!"

"Hei! Jangan berteriak begitu! Elsword tidak bisa bercerita nantinya!"

Tentu saja tidak ada yang akan ia ceritakan pada mereka. Dengan susah payah Elsword berusaha melewati gerombolan teman-teman sekelasnya, mengatakan sepanjang langkahnya bahwa ia belum akan menceritakan apapun pada mereka. Beruntungnya teman-teman sekelasnya langsung kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing, meski masih melirik Elsword sesekali, ketika laki-laki berambut merah itu mencapai tempat duduknya sendiri. Langsung saja teman masa kecilnya menghampirinya, dan dengan senang hati orang yang duduk di depan Elsword memberikan tempat duduknya—mengingat sudah satu kelas mengetahui tentang hubungan Aisha dan Elsword yang memang tidak bisa terpisahkan lagi.

"Kali ini aku melihatnya langsung!" Langsung saja gadis berambut ungu itu memulai, tangan ia letakkan di atas dadanya saat senyum bahagianya mengembang. "Kau dan Kak Ain! Ber-pe-ga-ngan-ta—"

"K-K-Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya begitu!"

Aisha hanya mengangkat bahu, masih dengan senyum yang sama. "Tidak usah malu, Elsword—maksudku, seluruh sekolah sudah mengetahuinya!" Lalu, dengan suara yang ragu, ia menambahkan, "Kecuali Elesis yang harus pulang lebih cepat karena skors, mungkin."

"Sudah kuduga ia akan menerimanya." Mendesah pelan, Elsword menyandarkan punggungnya di kursinya. "Aku harus bersiap-siap menerima amarahnya nanti."

"Setidaknya," mengedipkan satu manik ungunya, Aisha menambahkan dengan ceria, "sekarang kau berkencan dengan Kak Ain, bukan?"

Elsword berusaha untuk menahan dirinya sendiri dari membantah, tentu saja. Namun senyum bahagia yang muncul di wajah laki-laki berambut merah itu seolah tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya sang pemilik rasakan saat ini. Jujur saja, Elsword merasa ia mampu memasak untuk banyak orang untuk makan malam nanti. Mungkin ia harus pergi membeli bahan makanan saat pulang? Mungkin ia bisa mengundang Aisha—dan mungkin, Ain—

(Apakah hal yang bagus untuk mempertemukan Elsa dengan Ain hari ini? Elsword baru terpikir seperti itu.)

Untuk menjauhkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya, Elsword memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. Ia melihat meja guru yang sekarang kosong, dan memutuskan untuk menanyakan itu pada Aisha, "Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran?"

Aisha berbalik, mengikuti garis pandang Elsword, sebelum kembali menghadapnya dan mengangkat bahu. "Kudengar karena masalah Kak Elesis, guru-guru mulai mempertimbangkan kebebasan murid membawa alat-alat klub. Sekarang guru-guru sedang mengadakan rapat, sehingga pelajaran jam ini sampai pulang sekolah nanti hanya belajar mandiri." Mendesah pelan, Aisha mengambil pensil yang ada di atas meja Elsword dan memutarnya di antara dua jarinya. "Bagaimana kalau mereka mengecek ruang klub-ku nanti? Alasan apa yang harus kubuat agar klub-ku tidak dibubarkan?"

"Hm? Sejak kapan kau masuk dalam klub?" Ini pertama kali Elsword mendengar teman masa kecilnya ada dalam klub, sejujurnya.

"Kau sudah lupa? Yah, kau memang menolak untuk ikut saat aku mengajakmu, jadi aku hanya mengajak Eve dan Chung, kemudian Add mengikuti karena ada Eve." Gadis berambut ungu dengan dua kuncir rendah itu tertawa ketika mengingat antik sepupunya, yang sepertinya sangat terobsesi dengan seorang adik kelas berambut putih dari keluarga terkenal Nasod. "Aku membuat klub penelitian sihir—walaupun sekarang berubah menjadi klub penelitian mesin karena Eve, Chung, dan Add—Elsword? Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?"

Sihir.

Kata itu seharusnya tidak memiliki efek apapun bagi Elsword—namun ketika Aisha yang mengucapkannya, ia kembali teringat akan mimpi itu; Aisha yang memunculkan tongkat dari udara kosong, juga Eve yang memunculkan seseorang dari lubang aneh—bahkan dirinya sendiri yang mengeluarkan sihir ke dalam pedangnya sendiri.

Dan perasaan aneh itu—perasaan yang membuatnya mengatakan bahwa ini bukanlah dunia yang sebenarnya, dan dunia aneh itulah sebuah kenyataan—

Perasaan yang bodoh.

Elsword Sieghart ada di sini sekarang—ia hidup. Ia memiliki kehidupannya sendiri. Tidak mungkin ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi—tidak mungkin—

"Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, sebaiknya kau pergi ke ruang kesehatan, Els."

Kalimat dari Aisha membuatnya kembali tersadar akan kenyataan. Apakah wajahnya seburuk itu hingga Aisha, yang biasanya akan menggodanya ketika ia sakit, terlihat begitu khawatir? Sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa berdenyut, Elsword bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mulai membereskan alat-alat tulisnya. "Kurasa aku akan melakukannya, kalau begitu."

Dari salah satu teman sekelasnya—Elsword tidak lagi memperhatikan siapa—keduanya mendengar ada yang berteriak, "Gunakan kesempatan ini untuk berduaan dengan Kak Ain, Sieghart!"

Elsword bersyukur Aisha yang menggantikan untuk berteriak pada orang itu, "Itukah yang kau katakan pada orang sakit?!" Aisha kembali menoleh pada Elsword, yang kini sudah menyandang tasnya di punggungnya. "Kau yakin bisa pergi ke sana sendirian?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, kurasa." Langkahnya memang terasa agak gontai ketika ia berjalan—mungkinkah ia benar-benar sedang tidak enak badan? Ada apa dengan tubuhnya akhir-akhir ini? Setidaknya Elsword tidak jatuh terguling saat menuruni tangga, atau terjatuh sebelum sampai ke ruang kesehatan. Seorang guru yang ia lewati di koridor terlihat khawatir saat melewatinya, menawarkan diri untuk menemani Elsword di ruang kesehatan. Hal yang Elsword tolak, mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja jika ia tertidur seorang diri di sana.

Benar saja, ruang kesehatan yang sepi langsung menyambut Elsword. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, Elsword tidak pernah melihat ruang kesehatan yang sarat akan manusia; biasanya akan ada beberapa orang yang membolos di sini, atau setidaknya Ain atau seorang guru yang menjaga ruang kesehatan. Bahkan ruangan yang sudah ia kunjungi hampir dua tahun ini terasa cukup mencekam dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Elsword menutup pintu di belakangnya, kemudian mengintip ke masing-masing tempat tidur dan melihat, ya, tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya di ruang ini. Ia mengisi daftar siswa yang diletakkan di atas meja guru, tersenyum pelan ketika melihat buku favorit Ain yang tertinggal di dekatnya. Sejenak ia berpikir untuk mencoba membaca buku tersebut, namun ketika menyadari ketebalan buku dan bahasa yang digunakan bukanlah bahasa yang biasa ia gunakan, buru-buru ia membuang keinginan itu.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu menghampiri tempat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk tidur ketika ia membolos. Untuk suatu alasan yang tidak ia ketahui, degup jantungnya terasa begitu kencang hingga terasa mengganggu. Ia menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping, menarik selimut hingga menutup kepalanya, dan menutup matanya dengan erat, berharap ia mampu memasuki dunia mimpi dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Namun setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Elsword masih merasakan bahwa ia masih tersadar. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyerah, lalu membuka matanya dan menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kepalanya.

Pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya bukan lagi ruang kesehatan SMA Velder, melainakan sebuah ruangan yang sama sekali asing bagi Elsword. Ruangan itu lebih cocok disebut sebagai ruang kerja petinggi pemerintahan, dengan berbagai rak penuh dengan buku yang menempel hampir di seluruh dinding. Elsword juga baru menyadari ia tidak lagi dalam posisi tertidur, melainkan duduk di depan sebuah meja yang penuh dengan tumpukan kertas. Bahkan di tangannya, ia menggenggam sebuah pena dengan bulu putih di belakangnya, hendak menulis di atas sebuah kertas yang penuh dengan kalimat yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Ap—"

Bahkan kalimatnya sendiri tertahan di tenggorokannya—wajar saja, terutama ketika ia mendengar suara yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak terasa seperti suaranya sendiri; lebih dalam, seolah Elsword telah tumbuh beberapa tahun.

Tunggu—bukankah berarti—

"Masa depan?" Suaranya masih terdengar asing ketika ia membisik pada dirinya sendiri. Melihat ke sekeliling, tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya di ruangan itu, yang membuatnya makin merasa gugup. Buru-buru ia letakkan pena di tangannya di dekat kertas yang ada di atas meja, dengan hati-hati agar tinta hitamnya tidak mengenai kertas tersebut karena perasaan aneh yang muncul dalam benaknya. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, melangkah memutar dari meja panjang berwarna cokelat tersebut menuju pintu yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya, terjaga oleh dua patung zirah besi yang sering ia lihat di film-film.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melewati sebuah cermin yang panjang, hampir tidak terlihat di antara banyak sekali rak buku. Hanya sebuah kebetulan Elsword melihatnya, dan hampir ia tidak percaya ketika melihat sosok yang terpantul di permukaan cermin tersebut—

Seorang pria yang memiliki wajah yang hampir mirip dengannya—selain garis samar di kening serta mata yang terlihat seolah tidak tidur beberapa hari terakhir. Rambut merah yang sama berantakan sepertinya, namun terlihat sedikit lebih panjang dan tidak tertata. Dan pakaiannya—andai saja ini adalah halloween, pakaian seperti itu mungkin bisa Elsword terima dengan sepenuh hati; kaus merah berlengan pendek dengan bagian berwarna putih dan hitam di bagian tengahnya, serta celana hitam yang mengembang di bagian bawah, itu masih wajar. Namun bagaimana dengan pelat besi yang ada di bahu, pinggang, dan perutnya? Lalu sarung tangan hitam—apa tujuannya menggunakan sarung tangan di hari yang panas ini? Dan apa pula besi yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya? Kemudian sepatu besi—kenapa ia tidak menyadari suara bising saat ia melangkah dengan sepatu seperti ini?

Tidak ada lagi yang terasa masuk akal bagi Elsword sekarang.

Yang mengerikan lagi, bayangan laki-laki itu ikut mengikuti setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan. Bahkan ketika Elsword mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, menampar wajahnya, Elsword mampu merasakan rasa sakit itu—

Apa ini? Mimpi? Kenyataan bahwa ia berada di masa depan? Jangan bercanda—

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Elsword?"

Elsword menoleh dengan cepat ketika mendengar suara yang familiar dari pintu yang kini terbuka, dan Elsword bahkan tidak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutan dari suaranya ketika melihat wanita yang memasuki ruangan dengan sebuah nampan dengan teh dan kue—"Elsa?"

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak memanggilku dengan nama itu." Wanita berambut merah panjang itu tertawa sambil meletakkan nampan di atas meja yang baru saja Elsword tinggalkan. Tidak, yang mengejutkan Elsword bukanlah nada kakak perempuannya yang kini terdengar begitu dewasa—ya, itu mengejutkannya, tentu saja—melainkan pakaian aneh yang kakak perempuannya kenakan sekarang; pakaian seorang putri, mungkin cukup menggambarkan bagaimana penampilan Elesis Sieghart sekarang, sebelum Elsword menyadari pelat yang hampir sama dengan Elsword, selain warna merahnya yang menutupi bahu kakaknya hingga ujung jarinya. Bahkan kakaknya juga mengenakan sepatu besi berwarna putih yang menutupi lutut hingga ujung kakinya—dan hak! Kakaknya menggunakan hak! Demi apapun—

"Kau baik-baik saja? Sebaiknya kau tidak memaksakan dirimu." Elesis berjalan mendekatinya, wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Elsword sudah melompat ke samping sebelum Elesis bahkan mampu menyentuh wajahnya, dan langsung saja ia berlari melewati kakaknya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Apa yang terjadi?

Apa yang terjadi?

Koridor itu sama sekali tidak Elsword kenal, namun ia mampu menyusuri tempat itu semudah ia melangkah di rumahnya sendiri. Koridor itu terlihat begitu megah layaknya koridor sebuah istana, dan sedikit orang yang ia lewati semua menyapanya seolah Elsword adalah tuan rumah dari tempat tersebut—penuh kehormatan dan rasa kagum.

Elsword tidak mengenal mereka sama sekali, hanya bisa berlari melewati mereka bahkan tanpa melirik mereka sekalipun.

Siapa mereka? Dimana ini? Apa yang terjadi?

"Di sana rupanya kau, Elsword!"

Hampir saja Elsword terjatuh ketika menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak menabrak perempuan yang tiba-tiba—benar-benar tiba-tiba—muncul di hadapannya. Perempuan yang tidak asing bagi Elsword—karena ia baru saja berbicara dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum pergi ke ruang kesehatan; Aisha. "Kak Elesis benar-benar khawatir, tahu! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berlari darinya begitu?!"

Dibandingkan dengan Elesis, pakaian Aisha terlihat lebih normal; jaket putih yang sering Elsword lihat Aisha kenakan, bahkan hingga kaus kaki ungu yang panjang yang sering Aisha kenakan untuk pergi ke sekolah. Selain fakta bahwa, di tangan Aisha, ia membawa sebuah tongkat putih yang cukup panjang dengan lingkaran di ujungnya, yang berhias dua buah sayap di masing-masing sisi kiri dan kanan.

Dan fakta bahwa Aisha muncul secara tiba-tiba di depannya seperti—seperti sihir—

"Kau benar-benar butuh tidur, Elsword! Sudah kubilang untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan—hei! Mau kemana kau?!"

Tentu saja Elsword melarikan diri juga dari perempuan berambut ungu itu. Elsword merasa kalau Aisha yang baru saja muncul di depannya bukanlah Aisha yang ia kenal—sama seperti Elesis sebelumnya. Mereka juga berbicara padanya, namun di saat yang sama, Elsword tahu kalau mereka tidak berbicara 'padanya'. Mereka berbicara pada Elsword yang bekerja keras hingga memaksakan dirinya sendiri di tengah tumpukan kertas—lalu—

Lalu siapa dia? Siapa Elsword Sieghart yang sekarang sedang berlari dari orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya itu?

Elsword sempat melihat Eve, Chung, dan Ara dalam perjalanannya, dan tentu saja Elsword tidak berusaha untuk menyapa mereka. Meski hanya sekilas, Elsword melihat ketiga temannya juga mengenakan pakaian yang aneh—terutama Chung, yang menggunakan zirah putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan Eve yang menggunakan pakaian layaknya seorang ratu dan Ara dengan pakaian bernuansa timur yang sangat pendek terlihat normal dibandingkan dengan teman berambut pirangnya itu.

Ketika berhasil keluar dari tempat tersebut, Elsword kembali dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang sangat familiar di depannya—pemandangan yang selalu ia lihat setiap pagi, sebelum ia pergi ke sekolah dan saat ia kembali dari tempat belajarnya itu.

"Area Perumahan Satu?" Bisiknya tidak percaya, "I-Ini Velder?!"

Meskipun terlihat sedikit berbeda, Elsword tentu saja mengenali jalan batu yang setiap hari selalu ia lewati. Namun ketimbang rumah-rumah bergaya Asia yang menjadi tetangganya, rumah-rumah yang terbuat dari dinding batu seperti pada zaman pertengahan justru menyambutnya. Namun mereka tertata sama seperti yang Elsword kenal—semuanya menghadap pada jalan berbatu di hadapannya. Tetapi—tetapi—

Elsword kembali melanjutkan larinya—entah kemana kakinya hendak membawanya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Rena dan Raven ketika ia melewatinya, namun Elsword tidak lagi memperhatikan. Hal pertama yang ingin ia lakukan adalah melarikan diri—meski ia tidak tahu kemana ia harus pergi.

Dimana ini? Dimana ini?!

Seperti di dalam rumah sebelumnya, setiap orang yang ia lewati mengelu-elukan namanya, seolah Elsword Sieghart adalah seorang pahlawan. Bahkan Elsword mengalami kesulitan saat berusaha melewati mereka ketika orang-orang tersebut melempar diri mereka sendiri untuk mendekatinya.

Tidak, ia bukanlah seorang pahlawan atau apapun yang pantas menerima sambutan seperti ini. Siapa—siapa sesungguhnya dirinya sekarang? Kenapa mereka memanggilnya dengan namanya seolah Elsword Sieghart adalah seorang yang terhormat?

Apa yang terjadi di tempat ini?!

Tempat yang menjadi tujuan kakinya adalah sebuah padang rumput yang pertama kali Elsword lihat. Keindahan padang rumput yang menghampar sampai ujung pandangan benar-benar berbeda dengan pemandangan Velder yang ia lewati sebelumnya—seolah Velder baru saja termakan oleh kebakaran yang besar, bahkan hingga tempat yang Elsword ketahui sebagai tempat yang indah—seperti Istana Velder dan Area Komersil Tiga—kini hanya tersisa sebagai puing-puing batu, yang masih berusaha dibangun oleh masyarakat sekitar.

Dan ditengah keindahan yang seolah tidak tersentuh oleh api tersebut, Elsword melihat laki-laki itu.

Seorang laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal, kini duduk di atas sebuah batu di tengah padang rumput seorang diri. Rambut biru cerahnya bergerak tertiup angin, dan mata birunya yang sedingin es memandang kosong pada langit biru yang menghampar di atasnya. Pakaiannya yang serba putih mengingatkan Elsword sekilas akan seorang pendeta, mungkin karena benda emas yang melayang—tunggu, melayang?!—di punggungnya menciptakan kesan suci, layaknya sepasang sayap emas. Laki-laki itu sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Elsword, yang merasa napasnya yang terengah terdengar begitu keras di tengah keheningan tempat ini.

Elsword tidak mengenal laki-laki itu, namun kakinya terus membawanya mendekat padanya, kini dengan perlahan—seolah kakinya sendiri tidak ingin mengganggu ketentraman yang laki-laki berambut biru itu pancarkan. Elsword sediri merasakan seolah rasa takut dan lelahnya akan dunia yang asing ini menghilang ketika ia semakin mendekati laki-laki itu, seolah ia menularkan ketenangannya pada segala yang ada di sekitarnya.

Elsword mampu mendeskripsikan laki-laki itu dengan satu kata; indah. Seolah laki-laki itu bukan berasal dari dunia ini, melainkan seorang malaikat yang turun dari langit menuju bumi yang kotor ini, entah untuk alasan apa.

Mungkin laki-laki itu mendengar langkahnya ketika Elsword menginjak rerumputan, dan manik biru itu akhirnya menoleh padanya dengan cepat. Dingin yang dipancarkan dari mata biru itu begitu menusuk, bahkan hingga Elsword tidak mampu menahan dirinya sendiri untuk melangkah mundur.

Wajahnya masih tidak menunjukkan ekspresi ketika memandanginya, dan justru itulah yang membuat Elsword merasa tidak nyaman akan laki-laki itu—karena wajahnya terlihat seperti seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya; ekspresi kosong saat ia mengira Elsword tidak memperhatikan, yang Elsword duga wajah tersebut tidak akan terarah padanya—

"...Ain?"

Laki-laki berambut biru itu memiringkan kepalanya, sebuah senyum kecil yang hampa kini muncul di bibirnya. "Selamat siang, Elsword. Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?"

Bahkan kesopanan dalam suaranya terasa begitu dipaksakan—seperti seorang guru taman kanak-kanak yang berbicara pada anak kecil, dimana dirinya sendiri membenci anak-anak. Seperti berhubungan dengan orang lain hanyalah sebuah kewajiban yang tidak ingin ia lakukan—dan hal itu termasuk dengan Elsword sendiri.

Sakit.

Tanpa sadar ia menahan napasnya saat laki-laki berambut biru itu berdiri dari tempatnya. Elsword merasakan tekanan yang menekan dadanya saat laki-laki itu berjalan ke arahnya, namun Elsword sendiri tidak bisa bergerak untuk melarikan diri dari laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki ini tidak mungkin Ainchase Ishmael yang ia kenal—laki-laki yang memandangnya dengan dingin ini—

"Oh?"

Ketika Ain mendekatkan wajahnya pada Elsword, memandang lurus pada matanya, Elsword tidak mampu menahan dirinya untuk melangkah ke belakang. Mungkin karena menginjak sesuatu yang licin, kakinya langsung tergelincir dan tubuhnya hendak terjatuh ke tanah di belakangnya. Ia menutup matanya dengan erat, bersiap-siap merasakan rasa sakit di belakang kepalanya—namun ketika tidak merasakan rasa sakit itu setelah menunggu beberapa saat, perlahan Elsword membuka matanya.

Langsung saja ia melihat mata sewarna langit itu, yang kini memandangnya dengan saksama. Elsword sendiri tidak mampu bergerak, mengingat laki-laki berambut biru itu kini memegangi tangannya, sementara satu tangan lagi berada di punggungnya, menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.

Di saat seperti ini sudah seharusnya Elsword berterima kasih padanya, namun dengan manik yang dingin itu memandangnya tanpa emosi begitu dekat justru membuat rasa takut muncul dalam dirinya.

Laki-laki itu tidak mengatakan apapun beberapa saat, hanya memandanginya seolah ia tengah mencari sesuatu dengan cermat di wajah Elsword, sebelum, "Kenapa kau masih melihat mimpi itu?"

Manik merah melebar ketika pertanyaan itu meluncur padanya. Bahkan ketika laki-laki berambut biru itu telah membantunya berdiri, Elsword masih tidak melepaskan tatapan tidak percayanya dari laki-laki yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Mimpi? Tentu saja Elsword sudah berusaha untuk bangun dari mimpi aneh ini! Bahkan hingga ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri, mimpi ini masih enggan untuk melepaskannya! Tapi orang ini—

"Tentu saja." Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba berbicara lagi, suaranya yang hampir tanpa emosi membuat rambut di tubuhnya meremang. "Bagimu, pastilah ini hanya sebuah mimpi. Aku tidak percaya kau adalah orang yang senang melarikan diri dari kenyataan," laki-laki itu terhenti sebentar, lalu ia mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya dengan nada yang rendah—terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan ketimbang panggilan namanya, "Elsword Sieghart."

Langsung saja ia merasakan darahnya mendidih. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Elsword tidak menyukai laki-laki ini—pastinya karena laki-laki itu meniru Ain, mengubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Elsword mengayunkan tangannya yang tidak digenggam oleh laki-laki itu ke arah kepalanya. Namun laki-laki itu hanya melirik tangannya sebentar, lalu kembali menatapnya sementara satu tangannya menangkap lengan Elsword tanpa sedikitpun usaha. Elsword meringis ketika laki-laki itu menguatkan cengkramannya pada kedua lengannya, dan kini usaha laki-laki berambut merah itu ia kerahkan untuk melepaskan tangannya dari laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, Elsword Sieghart." Manik merah menajam dan giginya bergemeletuk ketika laki-laki berambut biru itu menyebut kembali namanya. "Kau harus cepat bangun dari mimpi itu. Kau juga harus membangunkanku, kalau tidak—"

Laki-laki itu menghilang dari hadapannya ketika Elsword berkedip.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari padang rumput itu—ia telah kembali ke ruang kesehatan di SMA Velder, bahkan kini ia tengah memandangi langit-langit putih ruangan. Perlahan ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, kemudian memandang kedua tangan yang baru saja laki-laki itu cengkram.

Rasa sakit itu masih ada, meski terasa begitu samar. Rasa cemas ketika membayangkan kemungkinan bekas akan muncul di lengannya membuat Elsword menarik lengan panjang dari jaketnya, dan napas lega langsung lepas dari bibirnya ketika melihat tangannya masih bersih, tanpa bekas apapun.

—Laki-laki berambut biru itu. Suara yang, setelah Elsword ingat kembali, terdengar mirip dengan Ain. Bahkan wajahnya saja mirip, dengan laki-laki itu terlihat seperti Ain ketika ia membicarakan tentang orang yang tidak ia sukai. Siapa sebenarnya dia? Dan lagi, apa maksudnya membangunkan laki-laki itu?

Mungkinkah ia harus membangunkan Ain? Apakah itu berarti Ain sudah ada di sini?

Elsword mendongak, kini memperhatikan ruang kesehatan tempatnya terbangun. Perasaan kecewa muncul dalam dirinya ketika melihat tempat yang biasa Ain duduki masih kosong. Tunggu sebentar, memang sekarang sudah waktunya pulang? Elsword bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur. Rasanya ia tertidur lama sekali barusan. Sambil membangkitkan dirinya sendiri dari tempat tidur, Elsword mencari ponselnya di dalam kantung celana, tempat ia biasa menyimpan alat komunikasi tersebut—ia mengingat Ain pernah membicarakan tentang ruang kesehatan yang tidak memiliki jam dinding, dan memang itulah kenyataannya, sehingga ia harus mengecek ponselnya jika ingin mengetahui waktu.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Elsword, setelah kepanikan sesaat, bahwa ia begitu terburu-buru di pagi hari dan melupakan ponselnya. Rasanya ingin sekali laki-laki berambut merah itu menghajar dirinya sendiri.

Mendesah pelan, Elsword memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar sebentar—mungkin pergi ke kelas Ain? Bisa saja mereka bertemu di tengah jalan, bukan? Lagipula, ada sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan di ruangan ini—sesuatu yang berbeda ketika Elsword memasukinya sebelumnya. Ia mengambil tas yang sebelumnya terbengkalai di lantai di sebelah kasurnya, Elsword mulai melangkah menuju pintu—

Sama seperti ketika ia menyadari cermin di dunia mimpi itu, hanya sebuah kebetulan Elsword menoleh ke kasur yang letaknya ada di sebelah miliknya, hanya terhalang oleh tirai putih yang tebal.

Elsword melihat seseorang tengah mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di kasur di sebelahnya—seseorang yang tidak Elsword kenal. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat pendek, mata cokelatnya terlihat begitu kosong—mungkin mengatakannya mirip dengan ikan mati bukanlah satu hal yang berlebihan. Yang mengerikan lagi, Elsword merasakan kalau laki-laki itu kini tengah memandanginya.

Elsword memutuskan kalau hal itu mungkin hanya perasaannya. Ia tersenyum gugup dan membungkuk pelan, kemudian langsung melangkah pergi ketika tidak melihat tanda-tanda balasan dari orang tersebut. Sambil menggumamkan tentang betapa anehnya orang itu, Elsword meletakkan tangannya di atas kenop dan memutarnya dengan cepat—

"Hm?"

Elsword memutarnya sekali lagi, kemudian dua kali, dan hasilnya tetap sama; terdapat pertahanan dari kunci dari pintu tersebut. Mungkinkah seseorang tengah bermain-main dengannya? Atau jangan-jangan orang sebelumnya? Elsword baru saja hendak berbalik dan ingin berbicara dengan orang itu ketika merasakan pintu berbunyi sekali lagi—seolah seseorang tengah berusaha membukanya dari luar.

"Hm? Kenapa pintunya dikunci?"

Elsword mengenali suara Ain dari balik pintu. Buru-buru ia menggedor pintu yang ada di hadapannya sambil berteriak, "Ain? Apa kau mengunci pintunya?"

"Elsword? Tidak, aku tidak pernah mengunci pintu ruang kesehatan." Setelah beberapa saat yang diikuti dengan percobaan membuka pintu dari sisi Ain, ia menambahkan, "Lagipula, aku meninggalkan kunci ruang kesehatan di laci meja tadi."

Laci meja? "Aku akan segera mengambilnya, kalau—"

Kalimatnya terhenti ketika ia berbalik, tujuan awalnya sempat terlupakan ketika ia melihat orang yang sebelumnya berada di tempat tidur kini berdiri di antara ia dan meja. Masih dengan tatapan kosong, ia memandangi Elsword tanpa bergerak maupun mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Elsword? Apa yang terjadi?"

"A-Ah, tidak apa-apa." Ia merasakan tubuhnya sendiri bergetar saat mengatakan itu. "Hanya ada orang lain yang mengagetkanku. Itu saja."

Ia tahu kalau itu bukanlah hal yang sopan untuk dikatakan, terutama ketika yang ia sebut ada di depannya sekarang, menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja, seolah rasa takutnya menghilangkan segala sisa akal sehat yang ia miliki.

Rasa takut. Ya. Pasti itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Orang lain? Siapa—kau bersama siapa, Els?!"

Bahkan kini Ain terdengar panik—kenapa? Elsword sendiri tidak tahu. Elsword juga tidak bisa menjawab Ain—ia tidak mengenal orang itu. Dan seharusnya orang itu tidak mengenal Elsword.

Lalu mengapa ia merasa ketakutan seperti ini? Seolah—seolah—

 _Lari_.

Untuk pertama kalinya Elsword mendengarkan suara kecil dalam kepalanya—ia melompat ke samping, menahan rasa sakit ketika tubuhnya menghantam lemari. Namun ketika ia kembali membuka matanya, Elsword merasa rasa sakit itu lebih baik daripada apa yang nyaris saja ia terima sebelumnya.

Kursi—sebuah kursi telah melayang ke arahnya berdiri sebelumnya, menghantam pintu dengan suara yang keras. Semakin keras pula suara gedor di pintu, bahkan kini terdengar seolah Ain tengah berusaha mendobrak pintu agar terbuka. Namun perhatian Elsword tidak lagi terfokus pada pintu, melainkan pada orang tak dikenal yang berusaha melemparinya dengan kursi barusan.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?! Tadi itu—"

 _Berbahaya_. Itulah yang ingin Elsword katakan. Kalimat tersebut tenggelam dalam tenggorokannya ketika orang tersebut membungkukkan tubuhnya, dan dari arahnya terdengar suara geraman layaknya seekor anjing liar. Elsword bahkan tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya ketika laki-laki itu mulai bergetar tidak terkendali—manik merahnya yang melebar tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya ketika tubuh makhluk tersebut berubah warna menjadi gelap dan terus membesar, layaknya sebuah balon yang diisi oleh udara.

Berbahaya. Ya—itulah kalimat yang pertama muncul ketika Elsword melihat monster itu setinggi sekitar dua setengah meter itu. Ketika monster hitam itu mengaum dan menarik sesuatu dari pinggangnya—sebilah pedang yang tajam, dan Elsword yakini bukanlah sebuah mainan.

Elsword Sieghart akan mati di sini.

Seluruh tubuhnya menjerit oleh rasa sakit dan takut ketika manik emas monster itu terarah padanya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika monster itu menjerit sekali lagi, kuku kakinya yang tajam seolah menyerut keramik lantai ketika monster tersebut melompat dengan pisau terarah padanya—

Elsword Sieghart akan mati di sini.

Meski pikiran itu menghantuinya, tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri untuk menghindari monster itu—seolah ia telah terbiasa, seperti dalam mimpi-mimpi anehnya, Elsword kembali berguling hingga punggungnya menabrak meja guru. Monster hitam tersebut menabrak lemari yang sebelumnya ada di belakang Elsword dengan suara keras, terkubur dalam puing kayu lemari yang hancur dan obat-obatan serta alat-alat medis yang tersimpan di sana.

Elsword tidak menghabiskan sedikit waktu yang ia miliki—ia merangkak ke bawah meja tersebut, mendorong tubuhnya ke sisi lain meja dan membuka setiap laci yang menangkap pandangannya. Ia baru menemukan sebuah kunci dengan gantungan kunci berupa sebuah bola basket—hadiah yang pernah Elsword berikan pada Ain suatu waktu. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah pintu, tangannya yang bergetar berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk memasukkan kunci dengan cepat—

Satu detik kemudian, Elsword telah menghantam dinding di sebelahnya.

Pandangannya buram, namun ia melihat monster tersebut telah berdiri di tempatnya sebelumnya sambil menggerakkan kakinya. Lengannya kiri serta seluruh tubuh bagian kirinya terasa sakit—pastinya monster itu tidak menahan diri saat menendangnya barusan.

Suara pintu semakin keras—dan samar-samar, meski telinganya masih berdengung, ia mendengar suara Ain berteriak padanya, "Elsword! Bertahanlah! Elsword!"

Dengan tenaga terakhirnya, ia berteriak balik, "Cepat pergi, Ain! Cari bantuan!"

Suara pintu itu masih tidak berhenti pula—dan bersamaan dengan itu, pandangannya mulai dikuasai oleh hitam. Elsword masih melihat monster itu berjalan mendekatinya, mendesis sambil mengangkat pisaunya tinggi tinggi.

Elsword Sieghart akan mati di sini.

Elsword Sieghart akan terbunuh di tangan monster ini.

Ia tahu ia tidak boleh menyerah di sini—entah apa yang akan terjadi apabila monster ini tidak menghilang sekarang juga—bagaimana kalau monster itu mendobrak keluar dari ruangan, lalu menghabisi semua orang seperti monster itu menghabisinya sekarang?

Elsword tidak menginginkannya.

Meski tubuhnya terasa sakit, dipaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri. Tatapannya yang tajam menatap balik sang monster yang terlihat seolah ia sudah menang. Elsword harus mengulur waktu—harus—

 _Elsword!_

Dari suatu tempat, ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing—tidak, bukan dari suatu tempat. Suara itu, Elsword yakini, datang dari kepalanya sendiri.

Tapi tidak mungkin, karena pemilik suara itu seharusnya—

 _Tidak ada waktu, Elsword! Cepat panggil namaku!_

"A-Apa maksudmu?!" Elsword bahkan tidak mampu terfokus pada suara itu lagi, pandangannya menangkap kilat perak dari pisau yang terangkat tinggi—"Apa maksudmu barusan, Ain?!"

Tepat saat ia menyebut nama kakak kelasnya, ruang kesehatan yang awalnya terlihat gelap di mata Elsword langsung dipenuhi oleh cahaya kebiruan—begitu menyilaukan hingga Elsword langsung menutup matanya dengan erat dan melindungi matanya dengan tangannya. Ketika Elsword merasakan cahaya itu perlahan-lahan menghilang, barulah Elsword kembali membuka matanya—

"Ap—tidak mungkin—"

Karena Elsword sebelumnya tidak mampu membuka pintu ruang kesehatan—dan sampai sekarangpun, pintunya masih tertutup.

Namun berdiri memunggunginya adalah Ainchase Ishmael, kakak kelasnya, dengan sesuatu seperti yoyo—apa namanya? Pendulum?—menggantung di tangan kanannya. Dari belakang, hoodie jaket putih yang selalu ia kenakan kini di naikkan, sehingga agak sulit bagi Elsword untuk melihat bagaimana wajahnya.

Sekali lagi, keterkejutan menyambarnya seperti petir di siang bolong saat ia menyadari sesuatu—

Bahwa cahaya biru yang lembut kini mengalir keluar dari tubuh Ain, dan fakta bahwa Ain tidak menginjak tanah—lalu—

"Ain! K-Kau—kau tembus pandang!"

"Hm? Ah." Seolah baru menyadari sesuatu, kakak kelasnya mengangkat tangannya, mungkin sedang memperhatikannya. Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama, karena Ain langsung memindahkan kembali perhatiannya pada makhluk yang terpental ke ujung ruangan—mungkin yang terpental ketika ia muncul secara tiba-tiba di dalam ruangan—dan kini kembali bangkit sambil menggeram liar. "Aku melanggar peraturan di tempat ini—tidak ada sihir. Wajar saja kalau mereka berusaha menghapusku sekarang." Ia mengatakan seolah itu adalah sebuah lelucon, meski kata 'menghapusku' kini benar-benar mengganggu Elsword. "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa berdiam diri ketika seseorang yang kucintai dalam bahaya. Aku akan melanggar hukum apapun untuk melindungimu—meski itu akan menjadi hal terakhir yang kulakukan."

Jantungnya terasa berhenti beberapa detik saat Ain mengatakan itu—menghilang? Ain akan menghilang? Namun pertanyaan itu bahkan tidak mampu ia sampaikan pada kakak kelasnya—ketika ia mendengar suara seperti kaca yang pecah dan Pendulum di tangan Ain menghilang, Elsword mengetahui bahwa Ain telah membuat langkahnya selanjutnya.

Di tangan yang sebelumnya menggenggam Pendulum, Elsword melihat sesuatu mulai muncul dalam genggamannya. Ketika Ain menebasnya beberapa kali, seolah menguji kekuatan tangannya sendiri, barulah Elsword bisa melihatnya dengan jelas; sebuah pedang berwarna biru transparan—pedang yang tidak asing bagi Elsword—pedang yang Ain gunakan dalam mimpinya.

Mimpi itu—tidak mungkin—

Ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Elsword masih merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit ketika menyaksikan Ain menerjang menuju monster itu, ketika bunyi dua pedang beradu di tengah ruangan yang kini terasa sempit. Dari tempat ini, Elsword mampu melihat bahwa Ain tidak berada di posisi yang bagus—mungkin karena ia berusaha untuk menjauhkan monster tersebut dari Elsword sementara terus menyerang monster berwarna hitam itu. Namun monster itu tidak memiliki beban seperti Ain—ia terus menyerang setiap kali Ain menunjukkan sedikit saja kelemahan.

Elsword tidak sempat meneriakkan peringatan ketika melihat monster itu mengayunkan tangan kosongnya ke tangan kiri Ain yang sejak tadi hanya bergerak seminimal mungkin—pastinya karena luka dari Elesis sebelumnya—dan meringis ketika Ain berteriak kesakitan, melepaskan pegangan pedang di tangan kanannya. Pedang tersebut kembali menghilang di udara kosong, dan monster tersebut memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengayunkan pisaunya ke leher Ain—

Namun dengan cepat kakak kelasnya menunduk, membuat pisau tersebut hanya menebas udara kosong, dan dengan cepat melompat ke belakang, kembali ke sisi Elsword. Napas Ain mulai terengah-engah di depannya, dan Elsword memperhatikan bagaimanapun Ain menggenggam kembali tangan kanannya, pedang yang ia gunakan tidak juga muncul—pasti karena itulah Ain mendecakkan bibirnya.

Karena itu, Elsword mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di lantai, meski dengan susah payah, dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk menarik bagian belakang jaket putih Ain.

"Sudah, cukup."

Ain menoleh padanya, meski tidak cukup hingga Elsword mampu melihat wajahnya. Namun itu tidak penting lagi—ia dan Ain akan mati di tangan monster itu. Elsword dan Ain tidak lagi mampu bertarung. Bukankah—bukankah sudah cukup?

Elsword sudah tidak ingin lagi melihat Ain kesakitan seperti ini. Mati di tangan monster itu tidak terdengar buruk juga—mereka tidak perlu merasakan rasa sakit ini lebih lama lagi, bukan? Bukankah itu lebih baik? Ya kan?

(...Sejak kapan, karakternya berubah seperti ini...?)

"Kau benar, Els."

Ia mendongak—namun masih tidak sempat melihat wajah Ain ketika kakak kelasnya itu tiba-tiba berbalik ke arahnya, menjatuhkan diri di depan Elsword dan menarik wajah Elsword ke dadanya.

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak mampu untuk diproses oleh otaknya.

Elsword tidak mampu melihat apa yang terjadi, dengan wajahnya terhalang oleh tubuh Ain. Namun ketika tubuh Ain mengejang dan lengan di kepalanya semakin erat, Elsword merasakan matanya memburam oleh air mata.

Tidak. Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi—

Sentakan dari tubuh Ain tidak berhenti, dan suara menjijikkan dari besi yang menembus daging itu tidak berhenti pula. Elsword berusaha menjerit, berusaha untuk mendorong kakak kelasnya agar ia tidak lagi terkena serangan pisau yang tak kian berhenti juga. Namun kakak kelasnya terus menahan kepalanya dengan tangannya yang bergetar.

Tidak—tidak tidak tidak tidak—

"Aku—senang—"

Kemudian Elsword mendengar suaranya, pelan dan bergetar, tepat di telinga Elsword.

"Aku bisa melindungimu—sampai akhir—"

Satu lagi sentakan, dan Elsword tidak mampu menahan jeritnya.

"Elsword—" Laki-laki itu mengangkat tangannya hingga berada di puncak kepala Elsword, mengelus rambutnya dengan perlahan, "—bisakah kau—menyebut—namaku?"

Ya—tentu saja—hal seperti itu tentu saja bisa—

Eh?

Eh? Hah? Apa—kenapa—

"El—swo—rd?"

Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kenapa?

Kenapa Elsword tidak bisa mengingat namanya?

Padahal Elsword masih bisa mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya, tersenyum ketika mereka menggenggam tangan—kenapa—

Eh? Apa—apakah itu pernah—

Apa—kenapa? Kenapa Elsword melupakan namanya? Kenapa—kenapa—

Satu lagi sentakan, dan dipaksakan kepalanya untuk mendongak, berharap dirinya mampu melihat wajah orang itu agar ia mampu mengingat namanya. Namun tepat saat itu, laki-laki itu menghilang—meledak menjadi bola-bola cahaya berwarna biru yang melayang di sekitar Elsword. Nyaris saja wajah Elsword menghantam lantai keramik, andai saja kedua tangannya tidak menahan agar wajahnya tidak mencium tanah.

Tidak—tidak—

Kenapa Elsword tidak mampu mengingat namanya?

Padahal Elsword masih bisa mengingat kehangatan tangannya—padahal Elsword masih bisa mengingat kehangatan dekapannya—kenapa—

" _Akankah kau berusaha mengingatku?_ "

Ya—Elsword sudah berjanji—ia berjanji akan terus mengingat laki-laki itu—ia sudah berjanji—lalu kenapa—

"Maafkan aku—"

Tangannya terkepal—penuh rasa putus asa.

"Maafkan aku, Ain—"

Elsword menutup matanya dengan erat, menanti rasa sakit dari pisau yang mengambil nyawa Ain bersarang di punggungnya—

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu."

Ketika suara familiar itu kembali terdengar, Elsword mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat bagaimana bola cahaya yang sebelumnya adalah Ain kembali berkumpul di satu tempat—dan saat itu juga, angin yang kencang berhembus ketika cahaya itu kembali membentuk wujud manusia, cukup kencang hingga Elsword harus menundukkan kembali kepalanya dan menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak terpental ke belakang.

Ketika angin itu berhenti, Elsword kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Manik merah melebar ketika melihat sosok seorang laki-laki dengan rambut biru cerah kini memunggunginya, ujung jas putih panjangnya bergerak oleh angin yang kini berembus sepoi-sepoi dalam ruangan. Napasnya terasa tertahan ketika ia melihat benda berwarna emas yang melayang di punggung laki-laki itu—karena, ya, Elsword pernah melihat benda itu sebelumnya—

"Kembalilah ke neraka tempatmu berasal, iblis menjijikkan." Elsword melihat bagaimana laki-laki itu memunculkan pedang yang lebih besar dari Ain, mengayunkannya dengan mudah seolah ukuran benda tersebut tidak mempengaruhi tangannya sama sekali. "Aku akan menghukummu atas nama Dewi Ishmael."

Monster hitam itu kembali menerjang, pisau terangkat tinggi sambil mengaum keras—sampai sekarang Elsword tidak mengerti mengapa tidak ada orang yang datang setelah mendengar suara sekeras itu—namun laki-laki berambut biru itu bergerak lebih cepat; ia sudah meluncurkan dirinya sendiri ke arah monster itu, pedang birunya ia ayunkan ke arah monster itu, menembus tubuhnya seperti pisau pada mentega. Laki-laki itu kemudian berputar, menghadap monster yang ada di belakangnya, kemudian menjulurkan tangannya yang tidak memegang pedang—dari punggungnya, tiga buah pisau muncul dan meluncur ke arah monster itu, menusuknya dari segala arah. Monster itu mengeluarkan suara layaknya menjerit sebelum menghilang menjadi debu.

Berakhir—hanya dalam beberapa menit, laki-laki berambut biru itu telah mengakhiri pertarungan dengan monster tersebut.

Elsword tidak mampu menahan pandangannya untuk sampai pada laki-laki berambut biru itu, dan rambut di seluruh tubuhnya terasa berdiri seluruhnya ketika menyadari bahwa manik biru sedingin es itu juga tengah memandanginya. Ya—Elsword mengenali laki-laki itu; laki-laki yang ia temui dalam mimpinya—laki-laki yang ia panggil Ain dalam mimpinya—

"Elsword Sieghart."

Namun 'Ain' ini menyebut namanya dengan begitu dingin, begitu tanpa emosi hingga Elsword bergidik.

Tidak. Orang ini bukan Ain—

"Sampai kapan kau akan melihat mimpi bodoh ini?"

Keputusasaan menguasai dirinya ketika menyadari suatu hal—bahwa orang yang kini berada di depannya, memandangnya tanpa emosi dan berbicara seolah Elsword Sieghart adalah orang yang asing baginya, adalah Ainchase Ishmael, meski bukan lagi orang yang Elsword Sieghart kenal dan cintai.

.

.

.

.

 **Dream-Seeing Flower**

 **Chapter 3 – When the Dream Ends, It's Time to Wake Up**

 **Pairing** : Ainchase Ishmael/Elsword Sieghart (Arme Thaumaturgy/Lord Knight)  
 **Other characters** : Elesis Sieghart (Grand Master), Aisha Landar (Elemental Master), Rena Isilad (Grand Archer)  
 **Warning** : OOC, plot cepat, diksi kacau

Elsword fanfiction

 **Elsword Online** © KOG Games, Nexon

 **nanashimai gains nothing from this**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **Dengan berakhirnya chapter 3, maka saya nyatakan Dream-Seeing Flower resmi dimulai~ uwu**

 **Mungkin yang udah sering ngeliat saya di fandom Elsword udah tau kalau saya suck at battle scene. Mungkin masih terasa kaku? But I hope you guys would bear with me karena setelah ini masih banyak battle scene di kedepannya nanti QwQ**

 **Also this is hella long; tanpa A/N, fanfic ini mencapai 14,817 words dan sukses jadi chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis. Awal bagus untuk tahun 2017? Semoga saja. Awalnya mau saya pecah jadi 2 chapter, tapi karena saya ngerasa bakalan menghancurkan mood, akhirnya niat tersebut saya urungkan. Semoga pembaca juga berkenan membaca chapter yang sangat panjang ini QwQ**

 **Nama panjang yang saya gunakan di fanfic ini juga official, selain Rena dan Eve yang nggak punya nama belakang uwu btw, untuk kelas-kelas karakter yang nggak muncul secara langsung (di mimpi Elsword);**

 **Raven: Sword Taker/Blade Master  
Eve: Code: Architecture/Code: Em** **press  
** **Chung: Tactical Trooper**

 **Kemudian untuk yume; terima kasih sudah me-review cerita ini, dan maaf karena akhirnya ada yang mati juga wwwww :"") terima kasih lagi untuk 'ganbatte'nya, walaupun sebenarnya saya sekarang masih liburan dan masuk sekolah lagi masih lama wwww**

 **Dan untuk pembaca; terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini! Saya berharap semua masih ingin mengikuti fanfic ini walaupun akan jadi sangat panjang QwQ berita bagus (mungkin), kemungkinan besar hanya chapter ini yang akan mencapai word count sebanyak ini, sementara yang lain akan saya usahakan tidak sepanjang ini... dengan beberapa pengecualian. Mungkin.**

 **Intinya,**

 **nanashimai owns nothing! And see you in next chapter~**

 **/guling**


	4. The World is Tumbling Down

.

"Aku tidak berputus asa."

Begitulah, laki-laki yang hendak menghilang itu berkata.

Meski ketika tubuhnya telah tercerai berai menjadi ratusan—ribuan, bahkan—bola-bola cahaya yang tak lagi memiliki wujud, tidak mampu melindungi apapun. Meski orang yang ia cintai tak lagi mampu melihatnya, tak lagi mampu untuk mengingatnya—

"Aku tidak berputus asa—karena inilah takdir yang telah ditentukan Dewi."

Karena itulah takdir miliknya—ia hanya mampu mememasrahkan dirinya pada jalan yang telah ditentukan olehnya; ia sudah tahu bahwa menghilang adalah takdirnya. Bahwa ia tidak bisa selamanya bersama anak itu—

"Karena kau akan menggantikanku melindungi anak itu, bukan—"

Bahkan ketika keberadaannya mulai menghilang dalam diri orang itu, ia masih mampu tersenyum—

( _Kenapa? Kenapa kau tersenyum? Kenapa kau tidak menjerit putusasa seperti manusia lainnya?_ )

"—diriku?"

( _Kenapa kau terus tersenyum, diriku?_ )

.

.

.

.

 **Dream-Seeing Flower**

 **Chapter 4 – The World is Tumbling Down**

 **Pairing** : Ainchase Ishmael/Elsword Sieghart (Arme Thaumaturgy/Lord Knight)  
 **Other Characters** : Elesis Sieghart (Grand Master)  
 **Warning** : OOC, plot cepat, diksi kacau, ndrv3 spoilers (lmaoo)

Elsword Fanfiction

 **Elsword online** © KOG Games, Nexon  
 **NDRV3 (mentioned only)** © Spike Chunsoft

 **nanashimai gains nothing from this**

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Elsword Sieghart tidak pernah terasa seberat itu ketika terbangun di pagi hari sebelumnya.

Kali ini laki-laki berambut merah itu bahkan tidak melihat mimpi aneh seperti sebelumnya—tidak, andai saja semua yang terjadi ini adalah sebuah mimpi, mungkin akan lebih mudah menerima hal-hal aneh yang terjadi padanya kemarin. Mengingat hal yang terjadi kemarin saja sudah membuatnya merasa suhu ruangan menurun beberapa derajat—tidak, Elsword, sebaiknya kau lupakan saja yang terjadi—lupakan lupakan lupakan—

Elsword memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangkit. Melirik jam weker yang ada di sebelahnya, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi—pantas saja Elsword masih merasa mengantuk; masih ada satu jam sebelum benda terkutuk itu berbunyi. Membuat sarapan dan bekal juga terasa tidak berguna sekarang, mengingat kemungkinan makanan itu sudah akan dingin ketika waktunya sarapan pagi nanti dan Elsword selalu membuat makanan untuknya dan kakaknya setelah ia berlatih di _dojo_.

 _Dojo_ , benar. Menguap lebar, Elsword memaksa tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempatnya dan kakaknya berlatih pedang setiap pagi. Berdiam diri di _dojo_ selalu bisa membuatnya merasa tenang dan melupakan semua masalahnya, walaupun hanya sebentar.

Benar saja, hanya langkahnya yang pelan dan suara napasnya yang ia dengar di tengah koridor yang gelap dan sepi. Terpikir olehnya untuk menyalakan lampu, sekadar untuk membantunya melihat, namun akhirnya ia urungkan kembali niatnya—Elsword selalu melewati lorong ini tiap hari, dan seharusnya ia sudah menghapal setiap letak dari benda di tempat ini, bukan? Lagipula, bagaimana kalau kakaknya terbangun nantinya jika Elsword menyalakan lampu? Elsword tidak ingin memperpendek umurnya sendiri hanya karena alasan sepele seperti itu.

Koridor yang terasa panjang itu berakhir di depan sebuah pintu ganda dari besi, yang jelas berbeda dari pintu-pintu yang ia lewati sebelumnya. Elsword mampu menemukan kunci dari pintu tersebut dengan mudah—kedua bersaudara telah sepakat untuk menyembunyikan pintu tersebut di bawah pot besar yang ada di sisi pintu, mengingat betapa pentingnya pintu tersebut. Rasa cemas itu, meski menurut teman-teman Elsword adalah hal yang berlebihan, merupakan hal yang wajar bagi kedua bersaudara Sieghart karena pintu itu terhubung ke luar; menuju halaman belakang.

Meski sebelumnya ia menyebut tempat itu halaman belakang, Elsword tidak merasakan tempat itu seperti sebuah halaman—tidak ada tanaman yang sengaja ditumbuhkan di sana untuk memperindah tempat, bahkan tanahnya dibiarkan penuh dengan alang-alang, yang biasanya baru kedua bersaudara Sieghart bersihkan di akhir bulan, meski tidak pernah selesai dengan sempurna. Elsword menganggap tempat itu seperti sebuah ruangan tersendiri, mengingat tempat itu masih dikelilingi oleh pagar tinggi dari besi bagaikan dinding, meski tidak ada atap yang melindungi di langit-langit. Yang mencolok dari tempat itu hanyalah dua bangunan terpisah; sebuah gudang untuk menyimpan peralatan kebun di salah satu sudut yang cukup terbengkalai, serta satu lagi bangunan dari kayu yang memiliki luas sedikit lebih besar dari kamar Elsword—tempat ia dan kakaknya berlatih pedang; _dojo_.

Di luar pun langit masih terlihat gelap, meski cahaya matahari sudah mulai melirik di ufuk timur. Meski samar, ia juga mendengar suara gonggongan anjing dan suara manusia yang bercengkrama di luar. Bagaimana cara mereka bisa terdengar begitu penuh semangat di waktu seperti ini? Elsword terkadang tidak habis pikir.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu memeluk dirinya sendiri ketika angin pagi menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kaus tipis dan celana pendek—pakaian yang selalu ia pakai untuk tidur—dan sedikit menyesali karena tidak mengganti pakaiannya dulu atau mengambil jaket sebelum pergi keluar. Sayangnya ia sudah terlalu malas untuk kembali ke kamarnya sendiri, dan akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menembus dinginnya pagi menuju _dojo_. Setidaknya ia berhasil meyakinkan Elesis untuk melengkapi tempat itu dengan penghangat ruangan sehingga ia bisa menghangatkan dirinya sendiri di sana—dan perlu Elsword tekankan bahwa tidak mudah meyakinkan Elesis yang tetap bersikukuh untuk menjaga tempat itu agar tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Karena _dojo_ adalah peninggalan ayah—aku tidak ingin mengubah apa yang telah ia tinggalkan untuk kita." Begitu Elesis selalu berkata ketika Elsword menanyakan alasan kenapa Elesis tidak ingin merombak tempat yang sudah tua itu.

Bukan berarti Elsword tidak menghormati ayahnya yang kini sudah tiada, tentu saja, hanya saja Elsword sama sekali tidak memiliki ingatan akan laki-laki itu. Ayahnya meninggal ketika usianya masih sangat belia, dan yang ia ketahui tentang ayahnya hanyalah dari cerita-cerita Elesis dan pembantu tua yang telah melayani keluarga mereka dahulu; bahwa Elkashu Sieghart adalah laki-laki yang tegas, namun baik hati dan penyayang pada kedua bersaudara Sieghart. Ia mengasuh Elesis dan Elsword setelah kematian istrinya ketika melahirkan anak keduanya seorang diri, dan di saat yang sama mampu menjadi ketua divisi pertahanan di Velder yang disegani oleh orang-orang. Bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah, dan pada akhirnya hal itulah yang mengakhiri hidup laki-laki itu.

Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa akhir laki-laki itu tidak dipenuhi dengan kesedihan, karena ia meninggal di tengah sanak keluarga terdekatnya. Elsword sendiri tidak tahu apakah itu sebuah kenyataan atau bukan—dikatakan sekali lagi, ia tidak mengingat apapun tentang ayahnya.

Suara kayu yang saling bergesekkan ketika Elsword membuka pintu geser terasa sangat keras, terutama di tengah pagi buta yang hening di kediaman Sieghart. Kayu di bawah kakinya berderit keras saat ia melangkah, hal yang justru membuatnya merasa tentram. Dengan mudah laki-laki berambut merah itu menemukan penghangat ruangan yang ada di salah satu sudut ruangan, dan tidak sulit pula baginya untuk menghubungkan kabel dengan stop kontak yang hampir tidak terlihat di belakang mesin tersebut dan menekan salah satu tombol. Ia mengembuskan napas lega ketika mesin itu mulai bergetar dan mengeluarkan bunyi bergetar yang samar, perlahan mengirimkan kehangatan dalam ruangan yang dingin.

Terpikir olehnya untuk membuka jendela, namun akhirnya niat itu ia urungkan. Bagi Elsword, yang menganggap _dojo_ ini sebagai kamar tidur keduanya, cahaya yang menyelip sedikit dari jendela yang tertutup sudah lebih dari cukup. Bahkan ia tidak akan merasa ragu ketika mengatakan mampu menelusuri dan menyebut tiap benda yang ada dalam ruangan meski di tengah malam sekalipun. Ia sudah menghapal tempat ini seperti punggung telapak tangannya sendiri; mesin penghangat di satu sudut ruangan di dekat pintu masuk yang lebar; jarak antara jendela yang seukuran dengan separuh lengannya; tanaman palsu yang ada di jantung ruangan, berada di dekat tempat mereka menyimpan beberapa pedang kayu cadangan; satu pintu kayu yang selalu terkunci di sudut belakang ruangan, namun Elsword mengetahui bahwa tempat itu adalah ruang penyimpanan alat-alat pembersih untuk dojo; bahkan tulisan Jepang—ayahnya adalah penggemar budaya Jepang, ia dengar—yang menggantung di atas tempat penyimpanan _shinai_ , meski sampai sekarang Elsword tidak tahu—dan tidak terlalu peduli—apa yang tertulis di sana.

Elsword memutuskan untuk melakukan sedikit pemanasan—ia berlari mengelilingi bagian dalam dojo beberapa putaran, meregangkan tangan dan kakinya, melakukan _push-up_ dan _sit-up_ , serta apapun hingga ia merasakan keringat mulai mengucur dari kening, bahkan hingga kaus putih yang ia kenakan terasa menempel di kulitnya. Ia menghapus keringat di keningnya dengan lengannya, dan setelah menarik napas beberapa saat untuk menenangkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan, laki-laki berambut merah itu membaringkan dirinya sendiri di atas lantai kayu.

Tentu saja hal itu tidak memiliki maksud apapun—Elsword hanya menyukai bagaimana keras dan kasarnya lantai kayu yang terasa menggesek punggungnya, seolah kaus putih yang ia kenakan tidak ada. Rasa sakit itulah yang seolah membawa pergi mimpinya, menariknya menuju kenyataan.

Benar. Pastinya kejadian seperti kemarin adalah mimpi.

Ketika 'Ain' berdiri di hadapannya, menyuruhnya untuk bangun dari 'mimpi yang bodoh' ini, pastilah itu semua hanya mimpi.

Tidak, bahkan sebelum itu—monster itu, Ain yang muncul dan menghilang, kemudian muncul kembali sebagai orang lain secara tiba-tiba, tidak mungkin semua itu nyata. Kalau ini adalah dunia dalam permainan, Elsword bisa percaya, tentu saja. Namun Elsword Sieghart hanyalah anak laki-laki biasa yang tinggal di dunia biasa; tanpa sihir, tanpa monster, tanpa apapun yang berbau fantasi atau petualangan. Membosankan, memang, namun kenyataan memang tidak pernah baik bagi mereka yang mengharap lebih—karena itu Elsword tidak pernah mengharapkan lebih dari dunia ini.

Karena dunia ini adalah bukti bahwa Elsword Sieghart nyata. Bahwa ia hidup dan tidak bermimpi. Mengatakan bahwa semua ini—kehidupannya, impiannya, ingatannya—hanyalah sebuah mimpi yang bodoh, itulah satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa ia terima.

Elsword tidak mampu mengangkat kepalanya saat ia mendengar suara pintu yang bergeser, bahkan tidak bergerak ketika mendengar suara yang familiar seolah bergema di tengah ruangan yang sepi—"Hm? Kau sudah ada di sini, Elsword?"

"Sejak—" Elsword merutuki jam yang tidak ada di ruangan ini saat ia membutuhkannya. "—entahlah, mungkin satu jam yang lalu?"

Ia mendengar kakaknya menggumamkan sesuatu, meski tidak terdengar jelas, namun Elsword menduga kakaknya mengatakan hal seperti "tidak biasanya" atau sesuatu semacam itu. Jujur saja, Elsword ingin sekali berbaring lebih lama di tempat ini, namun ketika langkah kakaknya terdengar mendekatinya, hingga akhirnya Elsword mampu melihat wajah Elesis yang tersenyum di atasnya dengan tangan terjulur, mau tidak mau Elsword menggenggam tangan kakak perempuannya dan membiarkan dirinya tertarik hingga berdiri.

Kedua bersaudara Sieghart memulai latihan mereka seperti biasa; Elsword terpaksa mengikuti kakaknya meski ia baru saja menyelesaikan pemanasannya barusan, dan kini dengan perhatian Elesis, ia harus melakukan pemanasan yang jauh lebih berat dari yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa panjang dan seperti neraka itu berakhir, Elesis bahkan tidak membiarkan Elsword untuk beristirahat sebentar saja dan langsung melempar sebuah pedang kayu padanya, yang hampir saja tidak dapat ditangkap oleh Elsword dan menghantam wajahnya langsung.

Sambil menopang satu _shinai_ di bahunya, Elesis berkata pada Elsword dengan nada yang tenang, "Karena aku sedang kesal sekarang, mungkin aku akan jauh lebih keras padamu hari ini."

...Kalimatnya benar-benar berbeda jauh dari ekspresi wajahnya.

Dan kakaknya tidak bercanda—Elsword bahkan merasa jauh lebih kesulitan menahan pukulan kakaknya yang terasa lebih keras dari biasanya. Manik merah kakaknya juga terlihat lebih kosong—lebih serius. Dalam pikiran sang adik, pastinya ia akan terluka jika terus bertahan seperti ini—namun pukulan kakaknya tidak akan berakhir sampai ia berhasil memberikan satu pukulan padanya.

Karena itu pilihannya hanya satu; meski kesempatannya kecil, ia harus bisa menyingkirkan pedang itu dari tangan kakaknya.

Elsword teringat pada Ain di ruang kesehatan—ketika ia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan indah, menghancurkan monster hitam yang ia lawan menjadi debu. Elsword teringat pada Ain dalam mimpinya—ketika ia terlibat dengan tarian mengerikan, namun begitu anggun di tengah banyaknya monster yang menyerangnya. Elsword teringat pada dirinya sendiri dalam mimpinya—ketika ia mengayunkan pedangnya seolah benda itu adalah satu dengan tangannya.

(Ingatlah, Elsword. Ingatlah—)

Ketika pedang milik Elesis menghantam pedang kayunya, Elsword memanfaatkan waktu yang singkat itu untuk mendorong balik dengan sekuat tenaganya. Ekspresi kakaknya langsung berubah—dari datar kini menjadi penuh rasa kejut, dan Elsword memanfaatkan perubahan emosi kakaknya itu sebagai sebuah pembukaan. Ia mendorong pedang kayu milik kakaknya lebih kuat lagi, merasakan kayu yang menyusun pedangnya seolah menjerit oleh tekanan dari kedua bersaudara Sieghart. Ketika Elsword merasakan dorongan dari kakaknya mulai melemah, langsung saja Elsword mengayunkan pedangnya sekuat tenaga—layaknya seseorang yang menampar tangan orang lain dengan tangannya sendiri, Elsword menjatuhkan pedang kayu dari tangan kakaknya hanya dengan satu tebasan.

Sudah berakhir. Meski benaknya berpikir seperti itu dengan suara pedang kayu yang menghantam lantai dengan suara keras, detak jantungnya masih terasa begitu cepat, dan adrenalin yang memompa dalam dirinya membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan napasnya sesak. Elsword tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah terkejut kakaknya, yang kini terarah pada pedang kayu di kakinya, dan otomatis menelan ludahnya ketika Elesis mendongak dengan tatapan yang sama—

Sebelum sebuah senyum muncul di wajah kakaknya. Senyum kecil seorang yang baru saja menerima kekalahan, sebelum berubah menjadi senyum lebar seorang guru yang bangga pada muridnya—ataukah itu kakak yang bahagia karena adiknya sudah menjadi lebih kuat? Elsword tidak tahu. Karena pada detik berikutnya, ia sudah berada dalam dekapan kakaknya.

"Astaga, Els!" Elsword sendiri merasa sesak ketika Elesis mulai melompat-lompat. Sisa adrenalin ditambah guncangan dari kakaknya membuat kepalanya terasa berputar. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?! Tadi itu, harus aku akui, benar-benar keren!"

Tentu saja Elsword tidak menjawab—hampir dengan rasa putus asa oleh kurangnya oksigen, Elsword menepuk lengan kakaknya yang kini melingkar di lehernya. Barulah Elesis melepaskan pelukannya dengan cepat ketika Elsword, dengan suara tertekan, mengerang, "Elsa—napas—"

Laki-laki berambut merah itu langsung berusaha menarik napas sebanyak mungkin ketika oksigen mulai memasuki indra pernapasannya. Kakinya yang tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya membuatnya langsung terjatuh ke lantai ketika Elesis melepaskan dekapannya. Setelah beberapa saat, dengan Elesis terus mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut, barulah Elsword merasa kepalanya kembali berfungsi.

Mendongak pada kakaknya, yang kini berada di sisinya dengan tatapan cemas, laki-laki berambut merah itu menggerutu, "Kau hampir membunuhku barusan, kak."

Elesis tertawa, "Kau harus mengerti perasaanku, Els! Ini pertama kalinya kau melakukan itu—bahkan aku benar-benar terkejut!"

"Dan kau bilang kau akan jauh lebih keras padaku hari ini."

"Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya—tidak pada adik kesayanganku."

"Adik kesayangan yang kau pukuli setiap hari. Tentu saja." Ketika mengatakan itu sambil memutar bola matanya, Elesis kembali tertawa dan menyikut lengannya. Mungkin itu seharusnya hanyalah sebuah lelucon, namun tenaga Elesis yang berlebihan ketika melakukannya membuat rasa nyeri yang sebelumnya tidak ia sadari muncul. Bahkan Elsword merasa sedikit kesulitan untuk menahan agar senyumnya tidak jatuh.

"Tapi serius, Elsword." Meski nada suaranya terdengar serius, manik merah kakaknya yang masih berbinar membuat Elsword ikut tersenyum, "Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Kau tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya—darimana kau mempelajari teknik itu?"

Teknik? Elsword bahkan tidak tahu kalau yang ia lakukan sebelumnya membutuhkan teknik khusus, bahkan setelah kakaknya menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Tidak, tubuhnya hanya bergerak sendiri mengikuti instingnya. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan itu pada Elesis, bukan? Elesis pastinya tidak akan menerima alasan itu dan akan terus memintanya untuk menjelaskan.

Pada akhirnya, meski dengan perasaan tidak enak, ia memutuskan untuk berbohong pada kakaknya—"Aku melihatnya di televisi. Karena menurutku gerakan itu cukup keren, aku mencoba untuk menirunya." Ia tertawa gugup. "Aku sendiri tidak percaya bisa melakukannya seperti itu."

Dari ekspresi kakaknya yang jatuh, Elsword langsung tahu kalau Elesis tahu ia berbohong. Meski agak kesulitan, ditambah dengan lengannya yang masih berdenyut tidak nyaman, Elsword berusaha untuk menahan senyumnya sambil terus menatap kakaknya. Mungkin Elesis melihat bahwa Elsword tidak akan membuka mulutnya walaupun ia memaksa, karena pada akhirnya kakak perempuannya itu mendesah, seolah sudah menyerah. Sekali lagi, Elsword merasa tidak enak ketika melihat kakanya terlihat begitu kecewa padanya.

Namun tatapan itu tidak bertahan lama, kembali menjadi sebuah senyum lebar. Sambil berdiri dan menepuk debu tidak nyata dari kakinya, Elesis berkata dengan riang, "Untuk merayakan hari ini, bagaimana kalau kita makan sesuatu yang enak?" Perempuan berambut merah panjang itu berkacak pinggang, senyumnya mengembang ceria. "Pagi ini kau istirahat saja, karena kakakmu inilah yang akan membuat makanan!"

Kalimat itu langsun membuat lelah dalam tubuh sang adik menghilang, berganti menjadi rasa panik saat ia buru-buru berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang! Kurasa aku bisa memasak makanan enak pagi ini!" Melihat kakaknya yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu, buru-buru ia menambahkan, "Kakak pasti lelah, bukan? Bagaimana kalau kakak mandi dulu? Aku akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu!"

Pastinya Elesis hendak mengatakan sesuatu—mungkin sebagai bentuk protes atau apa. Namun apapun itu, mungkin akhirnya kalimat itu menghilang setelah melihat wajah Elsword. Sang kakak berpikir bagaimana adiknya itu begitu suka memasak hingga tidak ingin menyerahkan tugas harian itu padanya, kakaknya sendiri—berbeda jauh dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang adik. "Terserah kau, kalau begitu." Sambil mengangkat bahu, Elesis mulai berjalan keluar dojo dengan satu kalimat, "Aku tidak akan merebut dapur itu, Els. Kau tidak perlu sepanik itu!"

Tentu saja Elsword akan panik. Elesis Sieghart dan dapur bukanlah sebuah kombinasi emas, dan terakhir kali Elsword membiarkan Elesis menyiapkan sarapan pagi—sekali lagi, ia akan menyalahkan Chung karena membuatnya harus tidur terlambat karena permainan _online_ —Elsword bahkan tidak mampu melihat barang di hadapannya sebagai makanan, semenara kakaknya itu hanya terkekeh dan mengatakan, "Aku lupa mematikan kompor saat menonton televisi. Maafkan aku. Hehe."

 _Hehe_ , apanya.

Elsword harus membuat ulang sarapan pagi, dan kali ini ia bahkan tidak membiarkan Elesis mendekati ruang dapur lagi sepanjang hari. Meski rasa lelah setelah bermain permainan semalaman membuatnya hampir mengiris tangannya sendiri, setidaknya sarapan yang ia buat masih mampu kedua keluarga Sieghart nikmati dengan senyum.

Sejak saat itulah Elsword selalu berusaha untuk membuat sarapan sekaligus bekal setiap hari, yang membuat kakaknya berpikir bahwa Elsword memiliki keterikatan dengan dapur yang berlebihan. Meski rasa kebas setelah menerima berbagai pukulan dari kakaknya terus mengganggunya, ditambah harus membuat sarapan dan bekal untuk dua orang setiap hari, setidaknya ia bisa bertemu dengan Ain setelah itu—

Ain.

Buru-buru Elsword menghilangkan segala pikiran tidak enak dari kepalanya. Setelah memastikan penghangat ruangan sudah mati, ia memaksakan tubuhnya yang masih nyeri untuk melangkah keluar dari dojo, kembali ke bangunan utama rumah keluarga Sieghart. Koridor utama rumah mereka kini terlihat terang dengan jendela yang terbuka, mungkin oleh Elesis. Setidaknya kini suhu ruangan tidak lagi sedingin sebelumnya, bahkan kehangatan matahari sekarang, meski posisinya belum setinggi di waktu siang, membuat tubuhnya yang penuh keringat terasa nyaman.

Elsword menyelesaikan masakannya, mengaturnya sedemikian rupa di atas meja makan tepat ketika Elesis masuk ke dalam ruang makan. Kakaknya mengerutkan keningnya padanya ketika ia duduk di atas kursi makannya sambil berkata, "Cepat mandi, kau bau keringat."

Dan Elsword menurut saja, meski ia mengangkat bahunya sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruangan. Ketika ia kembali, kini dengan tubuh lebih segar setelah mandi dan kaus putih baru, Elesis telah menyelesaikan makanannya sendiri dan menoleh dari saluran televisi yang tengah ia tonton untuk menatap Elsword. Satu alis terangkat dari Elesis menyertai Elsword yang duduk di hadapan Elesis, mengucapkan doanya dan mulai memakan makanannya, ketika kakak perempuannya itu bertanya, "Kau tidak ke sekolah hari ini?"

Sesaat gerakan tangan Elsword terhenti, sebelum ia melanjutkan dengan ketenangan yang dibuat-buat. "Ya, kurasa aku akan membolos hari ini."

"Kau ada masalah?" Lalu tiba-tiba saja, nada suara kakaknya meninggi. "Jangan katakan ini salah laki-laki itu—Ainchase Ishmael?!"

"Tentu saja tidak." Elsword sadar kalau ia menjawab _terlalu_ cepat, namun tetap saja ia melanjutkan. "Aku harus mengurusi kakakku yang menerima skors—setidaknya hari ini saja."

Elsword tahu kalau Elesis tidak puas dengan jawaban itu, namun bersyukur karena setidaknya kakaknya bisa menahan dirinya sendiri dari bertanya lebih jauh, mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan gerutu, "Kalau dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, tidak peduli dia pacarmu atau bukan, akan kubunuh dia dengan tanganku sendiri."

Ia berusaha mengabaikan kata-kata kakaknya, kembali memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya dan terus mengunyah secara perlahan. Kenyataannya, rasa takut kembali merayap di belakang punggungnya—bukan karena ancaman Elesis yang akan membunuh Ain barusan.

Tidak—ia takut akan keselamatan kakaknya jika ia terlibat masalah dengan 'Ain'.

' _Aku akan menghapusmu._ '

Elsword merasakan seluruh tubuhnya merinding saat mengingat bisikan yang dingin itu, dan langsung mempercepat gerakan makannya—bahkan hingga ia tersedak sendiri dan Elesis harus membantunya mengambilkan air minum dan kembali bertanya apakah Elsword baik-baik saja atau tidak, yang enggan untuk ia jawab.

Setelah ia menyelesaikan makanannya dan mulai membereskan alat-alat makan miliknya dan kakaknya, barulah Elesis berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kurasa aku akan kembali ke kamar sekarang." Ketika Elsword mengeluh tentang dirinya yang tidak pernah mau membantu dengan urusan rumah, Elesis kembali tertawa. "Aku punya kesibukan sendiri, Els. Jangan lupa katakan pada Aisha kalau kau tidak bisa masuk hari ini!" Dan langsung melangkah pergi dari ruang makan.

Elsword baru menggerutu setelah langkah riang kakaknya tidak lagi terdengar dari koridor, "Memang hanya kau yang memiliki kesibukan sendiri?"

Namun seperti itulah sifat kakaknya—Elsword yang sudah tinggal sepanjang hidupnya ini seharusnya sudah menghapalnya dengan baik. Untuk apa mengeluhkan hal sepele seperti ini lagi?

Meski ia mendesah pasrah, senyum kecil mampu terlihat di wajah Elsword Sieghart saat ia mulai mencuci alat-alat makan yang baru saja ia dan kakaknya gunakan, bahkan dengung pelan sebuah lagu terdengar darinya. Ia segera menuju kamarnya setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan merapikan dapur sedikit, mengambil ponsel yang kini sudah terisi seratus persen dan mengirim sebuah pesan pada Aisha bahwa ia tidak bisa datang ke sekolah hari ini.

Balasan dari sahabat lamanya itu datang tidak lama kemudian, menanyakan hal yang hampir sama dengan kakaknya, "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ini karena kejadian kemarin?"

Dan Elsword menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jawaban yang sama pula, "Aku baik-baik saja. Harus mengurus Elsa di rumah."

Aisha membalas lagi, "Semoga beruntung. Catatan pulang sekolah. _Youtube_ , ndrv3."

Elsword memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan itu dan memasukkan ponsel miliknya ke dalam kantung sakunya; jika Aisha sudah membalas dengan singkat, kemungkinan besar Stella sudah berada di kelas sekarang. Setidaknya ia bisa mengerti apa yang temannya ingin katakan itu; bahwa Aisha akan datang setelah pulang sekolah nanti untuk mengantar catatan hari ini (Elsword masih tidak mengerti mengapa temannya itu mau melakukan itu, meski yang bersangkutan tetap tidak mau mengaku), dan sudah ada video di _Youtube_ tentang orang-orang yang memainkan permainan yang sudah Elsword dan Aisha tunggu-tunggu.

Melirik jam di kamarnya, masih banyak waktu yang bisa ia habiskan sebelum kedatangan Aisha nanti. Elsword memutuskan untuk membuka laptop miliknya dan mengakses situs video yang Aisha sebutkan, memasukkan kata kunci dari video yang ingin ia tonton dan mulai menonton. Tiga jam untuk satu bagian dari permainan tidak terdengar buruk—setidaknya ia bisa menghabiskan dua setengah chapter sebelum Aisha datang nanti, sebagai pengalih perhatian dari pembicaraan yang tidak ia inginkan.

Meski begitu, Elsword menemukan dirinya sendiri tidak mampu memfokuskan diri pada video yang tengah ia tonton.

Bukan karena laki-laki berambut merah itu tidak mampu membaca teks yang tertulis dalam kotak pembicaraan (meski ia memang tidak mampu membacanya), atau karena ia harus berhenti setelah menyaksikan video pertama untuk pergi membeli bahan makanan dan membuat makan siang. Bahkan setelah ia memakan makan siangnya seorang diri dan kembali duduk di depan laptopnya, membuka video selanjutnya dan menyaksikan salah satu karakter kembali menemui ajal mereka dalam video itu, Elsword tetap tidak bisa memaku fokusnya pada layar laptopnya.

Pasti karena kejadian kemarin. Mendesah pelan, laki-laki berambut merah itu memaksa dirinya untuk terus memandangi layar.

Elsword sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri—ia akan menganggap kejadian di ruang kesehatan itu sebagai mimpi. Meski ia masih mampu merasakan rasa sakit di bagian tubuhnya yang terluka kemarin, meskipun kini terasa samar, hal yang terjadi kemarin tidak mungkin sebuah kenyataan.

Sihir? Iblis?

Mimpi?

Jangan bercanda. Tidak mungkin sesuatu yang tidak logis seperti itu terjadi.

Tidak. Elsword bukan tipe orang yang senang apabila hal yang terjadi dalam permainan favoritnya terjadi padanya—pembunuhan berantai? Ingatan yang diubah? Dunia virtual? Robot yang ingin dia terus membunuh teman-temannya? Jangan bercanda.

Tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi.

Karena itu—Elsword hanya meyakini satu hal yang benar-benar terjadi di hari sebelumnya;

Bahwa Ainchase Ishmael berbohong padanya.

.

.

.

.

" _A-Ain...?"_

 _Elsword bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang; cemas? Ragu? Takut? Tidak percaya? Mungkinkah campuran dari semuanya? Apapun itu, kini perhatiannya tidak mampu lepas dari laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya—seseorang yang seharusnya ia kenal sebagai 'Ain'._

 _Namun laki-laki itu tidak menatapnya seperti Ain menatapnya—tatapannya seolah mampu menurunkan suhu dalam ruang kesehatan yang kini dilingkupi oleh rasa kikuk, bahkan terlihat lebih dingin ketika Elsword menjulurkan tangannya padanya. Seolah laki-laki itu tengah menatap sesuatu yang menjijikkan yang kini mendekatinya—dan hal kalimat selanjutnya sama sekali tidak membuat perasaan Elsword menjadi lebih baik,_

" _Jangan sentuh aku, manusia kotor."_

 _Tentu saja Elsword langsung menarik kembali tangannya, sepenuhnya terluka dengan sikap dingin laki-laki berambut biru itu padanya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki yang kini berdiri di hadapannya itu—yang jelas, Elsword tahu, bahwa rasa bersalah tidak ada dalam manik biru yang sepenuhnya sarat emosi itu._

 _Barulah Elsword menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dari laki-laki di depannya ini; bahkan dari mata laki-laki itu, Elsword baru melihat bahwa sklera yang seharusnya berwarna putih layaknya manusia biasa justru memiliki warna biru terang sewarna rambutnya. Elsword juga baru menyadari bahwa kulitnya begitu pucat, bahkan lebih pucat dari Ain biasanya. Ditambah dengan tanduk emas yang mencuat dari kepalanya, tiga pasang sayap putih di belakang punggungnya, serta cahaya biru yang melingkupi tubuhnya, mungkin tidak akan salah apabila Elsword menyebut laki-laki itu seorang malaikat._

 _Malaikat._

 _Kata itu menyambarnya seperti petir. Kini Elsword mengerti mengapa Ain bersikap seperti itu ketika ia menceritakan tentang animasi favoritnya di kereta kemarin._

 _Malaikat petarung—kalimat itu mungkin cocok untuk menggambarkan laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya sekarang._

 _Elsword bahkan tidak menyadari kalau laki-laki itu melayang hingga ia mendengar suara ketukan sepatu di atas lantai, begitu samar dan lembut, namun membawa perubahan yang jelas pada laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya; remang-remang cahaya biru yang melingkupi tubuhnya perlahan menghilang, bersama sayap di punggung dan tanduk di kepalanya. Pakaian serba putih yang ia kenakan berganti menjadi seragam Velder—persis seperti apa yang Ain gunakan biasanya. Elsword mungkin akan berpikir kalau Ain telah kembali dan semua ini hanya mimpi buruk belaka, andai saja warna rambut laki-laki itu berubah kembali menjadi perak yang sering Elsword lihat. Kenyataan memang tidak sebaik itu, melihat rambut laki-laki di hadapannya masih berwarna biru cerah, dan matanya masih sewarna langit yang dingin._

 _Laki-laki itu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, berbicara sambil memandang Elsword dengan rendah, tanpa ekspresi, "Sampai kapan kau mau melihat mimpi bodoh ini, Elsword Sieghart?"_

 _Ia merasakan napasnya seolah tertahan di tenggorokannya, terutama ketika laki-laki berambut biru itu mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak logis dengan nada suara yang begitu serius. Mimpi? Apa yang laki-laki ini bicarakan? Apa maksudnya semua hal yang tidak logis ini adalah sebuah mimpi?_

 _Wajah laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja mengernyit, memandang Elsword seolah ia tengah melihat sesuatu yang menjijikkan. "Kau masih belum mengakuinya?" Lalu laki-laki itu menggeleng. "Sudahlah. Meskipun itu kau sekalipun, aku tahu kalau mengandalkan manusia adalah sebuah kesalahan."_

 _Sekali lagi—Ain mengatakan 'manusia', seolah dirinya sendiri bukanlah manusia—_

 _Tidak, tunggu. Bukankah justru kebalikannya?_

 _Justru sekarang, Elsword tidak akan percaya andai saja laki-laki di hadapannya ini mengaku sebagai manusia._

" _Siapa—kau?"_

 _Itulah pertanyaan yang muncul pertama kali dalam benak Elsword—tidak peduli meski ia telah memanggil laki-laki itu dengan nama Ain sebelumnya, atau laki-laki ini mengenakan pakaian dan memiliki wajah yang persis dengan Ain._

 _Tidak. Laki-laki ini tidak mungkin Ain._

" _Kenapa kau menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah kau ketahui jawabannya, Elsword Sieghart?"_

 _Manik biru itu menatapnya lurus-lurus._

" _Aku adalah utusan Dewi Ishmael yang akan menghancurkan dunia ini, Ainchase Ishmael."_

 _Ainchase Ishmael, dia bilang?_

 _Menghancurkan—_

— _dunia?_

 _Dunia ini? Dunia yang bahagia ini akan—_

 _Ain akan—_

— _menghancurkan—_

 _Elsword tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya—ia mengingat dirinya sendiri sudah berada di luar sekolah, berlari di tengah jalan kota Velder yang sepi dan gelap. Pandangannya terasa buram oleh keringat dan telinganya seperti terisi dengan dengung yang menulikan._

 _Namun, untuk suatu alasan, Elsword masih bisa mendengarnya. Seolah kalimat yang dingin itu terbawa angin, mengikutinya, membuat seluruh rambut di tubuhnya meremang—_

" _Aku akan menghapusmu jika kau menghalangiku, Elsword Sieghart."_

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin suara bel yang samar-samar memasuki telinganya adalah hal yang membangunkan Elsword dari mimpinya.

Elsword sendiri tidak sadar ia baru saja tertidur. Ketika membuka mata, hal pertama yang laki-laki berambut merah itu adalah layar laptop yang sudah berubah gelap, yang baru menampilkan kembali video yang telah berakhir ketika ia menekan salah satu tombol dari keyboard miliknya. Baiklah, Elsword sendiri tidak ingat apa yang barusan ia saksikan—mungkin ia harus menontonnya ulang nanti.

Suara bel dari pintu depan, yang kini terdengar lebih jelas setelah pikiran Elsword mampu bekerja kembali, kembali menyentakkannya pada kenyataan. Melirik waktu yang ada di sudut laptopnya, yang kini menunjukkan waktu pulang sekolah, kembali mengingatkan Elsword akan janjinya dengan teman lamanya tadi pagi. Laki-laki berambut merah itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, meregangkan tubuhnya yang agak sakit—mungkin karena ia tertidur dengan posisi aneh di meja belajarnya? Entahlah—dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dapur ketika melewati pintu ruangan tersebut yang terbuka, mendapati tidak ada siapapun di ruangan itu dan meja makan yang sudah bersih dari piring-piring yang ia siapkan untuk makan siang kakaknya. Baiklah, setidaknya ia tidak perlu mengetuk pintu kamar Elsa nanti untuk menyuruhnya makan siang. Terkadang Elsword sendiri tidak habis pikir apa yang kakaknya lakukan di kamar—pernah satu kali Elsword menyibukkan diri untuk mengurusi rumah dan membiarkan kakaknya melakukan apapun di kamarnya, dan kakak perempuannya itu bahkan tidak keluar sekalipun hingga malam hari. Barulah, pertama kalinya, Elsword melanggar peraturan yang Elsa buat dengan seenaknya—ia mengetuk kamar kakaknya, dan langsung menyeret kakak perempuannya itu ke meja makan. Tidak aneh, bukan, kalau ia khawatir dengan kakaknya?

Tentu saja Elsa memarahinya setelah itu, mengatakan bahwa Elsword telah mengusir muse-nya—apapun itu, Elsword tidak terlalu mengerti—namun setidaknya kakaknya tidak terlalu larut dalam kemarahannya; senyumnya mengembang saat Elsword meletakkan sejumlah makanan kesukaan kakaknya, dan pada akhirnya kakaknya-lah yang berjanji tidak akan mengulangi hal ini lagi.

Elsword mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu depan. Perasaan enggan muncul dalam benaknya, mengingat Aisha yang pasti melabraknya karena 'membuat seorang gadis menunggu'. Namun Aisha setidaknya memiliki maksud baik, dan maksud baik dari teman lamanya itulah yang membuat Elsword bisa bertahan di SMA Velder hingga sejauh ini, meskipun dengan nilai yang hanya cukup untuk dikatakan sebagai 'lolos' dibanding 'lulus'.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," Sambil berkata begitu, Elsword membuka pintu depan rumahnya. "aku baru saja bangun setelah menonton video darim—"

Kalimatnya terhenti ketika pandangannya menangkap sosok yang berdiri di depan pintunya. Jujur saja, melihat sahabat lamanya berdiri di depan rumahnya sambil berteriak-teriak padanya mungkin akan jauh lebih baik daripada melihat sosok berambut biru yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja kau tidak membuatku menunggu, Elsword." Senyum laki-laki di hadapannya mengembang, dingin dan kaku—seperti seseorang yang tidak ingin berada di tempat ini sekarang, namun mempertahankan senyumnya hanya untuk kesopanan belaka.

Bahkan dari cara Ainchase Ishmael berbicara saja sudah membuat Elsword membayangkan kalimat tersebut adalah bagian dari sebuah naskah—naskah yang cukup kejam, kalau ia boleh menambahkan.

Elsword tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan kalimatnya dengan keras, namun ketika melihat ekspresi laki-laki berambut biru itu berubah, Elsword baru menyadari bahwa ia memang mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia katakan, "Apa maumu?"

"Baru satu hari dan kau sudah bersikap dingin padaku?" Sambil menggeleng, kening Ain berkerut dalam. "Temanmu menitipkan ini padaku—dia bilang kau tidak datang untuk mengurus kakakmu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang dan mengunjungimu."

"Mengunjungiku?" Rasanya ingin sekali ia tertawa—setelah apa yang laki-laki ini katakan padanya kemarin? Manik merah memicing, memberanikan diri untuk menatap balik pada manik biru yang dingin. "Jangan bercanda. Kau datang untuk membuatku melupakan kejadian kemarin, bukan?"

"Pikiran itu sama sekali tidak terbesit dalam kepalaku, Elsword Sieghart." Elsword harus menahan dirinya dari melangkah ke belakang ketika tatapan laki-laki itu berubah marah—emosi yang tidak pernah Elsword lihat di wajah Ain sebelumnya, dan itu membuatnya muak. "Aku benar-benar datang untuk mengantarkan ini—" diangkatnya beberapa buku catatan, yang langsung ia dorong ke tangan Elsword. "—dan untuk melihat bagaimana keadaanmu. Kurasa itu hal yang tidak perlu."

"Benar-benar tidak perlu." Laki-laki berambut merah itu membalas, tangan yang kini memegang buku-buku yang dibawakan Ain harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyarangkan diri di wajah laki-laki tersebut. Tidak, ia hanya melangkah mundur, kembali ke belakang pintu. "Kalau tidak ada lagi yang kau butuhkan, kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Elsword tidak menunggu jawaban laki-laki berambut biru itu, langsung mendorong pintu hingga tertutup—atau setidaknya itulah yang ia inginkan. Keningnya berkerut ketika mendapati ia tidak mampu menutup pintunya hingga tertutup sepenuhnya. Ketika melirik ke luar, ia mendapati Ain tengah mendorong pintu dengan tangannya, manik biru kini menatap langsung padanya.

"Tolong jangan buat masalah ini lebih rumit, Elsword Sieghart. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu atau teman-temanmu asalkan kalian tidak menghalangiku." Elsword mendengar kakak kelasnya bergumam pelan. "Aku hanya berusaha menjalankan tugasku—dan menjaga agar kalian bisa keluar dari tempat ini dengan selamat adalah salah satunya."

Kalimat itu membuat Elsword menghentikan usahanya untuk menutup pintu. Ia tidak lagi merasakan dorongan dari luar, dan sekali lagi ia melongokkan kepalanya ke luar, memandang Ain yang kembali memasang ekspresi datar.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kami harus pergi dari sini?" Ia menahan dirinya sendiri dari berteriak, satu tangan yang bebas tercengkram begitu kuat hingga Elsword mampu merasakan perih dari kuku yang menancap pada kulitnya sendiri. "Kenapa kau ingin menghancurkan dunia ini, Ain? Kenapa—"

"Apakah seseorang akan terus bermimpi selamanya, Elsword Sieghart?"

Pertanyaan itu memotong kalimat Elsword dengan tegas dan dingin.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban langsung dari Elsword, Ain melanjutkan kalimatnya, masih dengan nada yang sama, "Tidak ada malam yang abadi. Setiap mimpi akan berakhir ketika pagi muncul. Dan itulah tugasku—" Manik biru yang dingin itu kembali terfokus pada Elsword, seolah menariknya lebih dalam—"—untuk membangunkan kalian semua dari dunia mimpi ini."

Mimpi?

Apakah Ain baru saja mengatakan bahwa dunia yang selama ini ia jalani hanyalah sebuah mimpi?

Bahwa semua kenangan—semua perasaan—semua—semua—hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan?

"Jangan bercanda."

Elsword merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan keras—namun tidak seperti ketika ia berada di dekat Ain yang dulu. Tidak—Elsword sudah mengenal perasaan ini; perasaan ketika melihat teman-temannya menjadi korban penindasan—perasaan ketika ingin menghancurkan sesuatu untuk meredakan perasaan ini.

"Kau mengatakan kalau dunia ini palsu? Jangan bercanda!"

Elsword bahkan tidak peduli lagi meski menyadari bahwa ia sedang berteriak sekarang.

Ia marah.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Elsword Sieghart merasakan amarah sekuat ini.

"Semua ini nyata—tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan! Semua ini adalah bukti bahwa aku hidup!"

Apakah Ainchase Ishmael berusaha untuk menyangkal semua kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan sekarang? Apakah Ainchase Ishmael berusaha untuk menyangkal semua ingatan dan hubungan yang ia miliki? Apakah Ainchase Ishmael berusaha untuk menyangkal kehidupan Elsword Sieghart?

Apakah Ainchase Ishmael berusaha untuk menyangkal keberadaan Elsword Sieghart?

Kalau seperti itu—

"Aku akan menyangkalmu."

Elsword Sieghart menggeramkan kalimat itu pada Ainchase Ishmael.

"Kalau kau berusaha menyangkal kehidupanku, aku akan menyangkalmu balik, Ainchase Ishmael."

Ekspresi laki-laki itu tidak berubah—tidak ada rasa sakit, tidak ada rasa marah. Hanya kekosongan yang dingin bagaikan es.

Hingga laki-laki itu menutup matanya dan berbalik, seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan kalimat dari Elsword. Sambil berjalan pergi, ia menggumamkan dengan nada datar sebuah kalimat yang kembali membuat amarahnya bergejolak, "Sampai jumpa besok, Elsword Sieghart."

Elsword tidak menunggu hingga punggung laki-laki berambut biru itu menghilang dari pandangannya—langsung saja ia banting pintu depannya sekuat tenaga hingga tertutup.

Ketika berbalik, ia melihat Elesis sudah berdiri di koridor dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Berusaha untuk tidak menangkap pandangan kakaknya, Elsword berjalan melewati sang kakak sambil menggumam, "Bukan apa-apa," dan terus berjalan meski Elesis berusaha untuk menghentikannya. Rasa bersalah seolah terus mengikutinya hingga ia sampai di kamarnya sendiri, menutup dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya.

Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Elesis nanti? Ia tidak senang berbohong dengan kakaknya sendiri, dan pastinya Elesis tidak akan percaya apabila ia menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Ditambah lagi, berbeda dengan Ain— _Ainchase_ , ia membenarkan dirinya sendiri—Elsword tidak bisa menghindari Elesis terus menerus.

—Apakah itu berarti ia akan mulai berusaha mengabaikan Ain? Mampukah ia melakukannya?

Tentu saja tidak—Elsword sendiri menyadari kenyataan itu. Orang itu, meskipun sifat dan fisiknya jauh berbeda, tetaplah Ainchase Ishmael yang dekat—bahkan memiliki hubungan—dengan Elsword Sieghart. Pastinya akan sangat aneh apabila hubungan mereka berakhir secara tiba-tiba hanya dalam satu hari. Ainchase Ishmael pastinya mengerti hal ini juga—tidak, mungkin saja itulah alasan mengapa Ainchase harus bersusah payah untuk datang dan mengantarkan buku itu pada Elsword.

Mau tidak mau Elsword harus menemui Ainchase kembali besok. Barulah Elsword bisa mengakhiri 'hubungannya' dengan Ainchase, membiarkan gosip berakhirnya hubungannya dengan Ainchase menyebar, lalu tidak bertemu kembali dengan 'Ainchase Ishmael' untuk jangka waktu yang panjang.

(Elsword perlu mengulang kembali pada dirinya sendiri; itu bukanlah Ain yang ia sukai sejak satu tahun lalu. Itu adalah Ainchase Ishmael yang jauh berbeda—lebih dingin, lebih jauh, dan lebih asing.)

Laki-laki berambut merah itu memutuskan untuk kembali pada laptop miliknya, berharap menonton video permainan favoritnya mampu membuat perhatiannya teralih dari perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan ini. Ia baru teringat oleh Aisha saat memulai bagian keempat dari permainan tersebut—Aisha yang seharusnya ia temui tadi sore, dan bukannya Ainchase.

Elsword hendak menanyakan pada Aisha kenapa bukan dia yang datang tadi sore, namun memutuskan untuk hanya berterima kasih pada teman masa kecilnya itu. Elsword masih tidak ingin menceritakan apapun, dan ia tidak ingin membuat rasa curiga sekaligus cemas—ya, Elsword tahu kalau teman masa kecilnya itu sering sekali cemas akan dirinya, untuk suatu alasan—muncul dari Aisha. Aisha, sama seperti Elesis, adalah salah satu dari orang yang tidak ingin Elsword bohongi.

Jawaban dari Aisha tentu saja mengenai Ainchase; "Berterima kasihlah padaku karena mempertemukanmu kembali dengan kak Ain!"

Elsword tidak membalas, tentu saja. Tidak ada rasa terima kasih dalam dirinya karena dipertemukan dengan laki-laki itu. Justru, hal yang kini ingin ia lakukan adalah memarahi Aisha karena mengirim orang itu padanya dan bukan datang sendiri.

Mendesah pelan, Elsword meletakkan ponselnya di sebelah laptop yang masih memainkan video. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada layar, yang kini menampilkan adegan sadis yang tidak lagi mengejutkan Elsword. Perasaan tidak menyenangkan yang muncul dari dalam dirinya ini bukanlah rasa jijik saat warna merah muda dari darah mengisi layarnya, dan Elsword berharap ia tidak pernah mengenal perasaan ini.

Mungkin memang sejak saat itu—sejak Ainchase Ishmael berdiri di hadapannya di ruang kesehatan kemarin malam—perasaan tidak menyenangkan ini muncul;

Kecewa. Sedih. Marah. Marah kepada Ain. Satu hal yang tidak pernah terpikir akan muncul dalam dirinya.

Lalu, rasa takut.

Takut akan apa? Elsword sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia takutkan. Apakah pada monster yang menyerangnya saat itu? Apakah pada Ainchase Ishmael?

(Mungkinkah, bukan pada keduanya?)

Perasaan itu tidak menghilang—justru, semakin bertambah saja—saat Elsword Sieghart menyaksikan maskot hitam dan putih dari permainan tersebut melangkah menjauh dengan seringai khasnya di balik layar, seolah ikut menertawakan Elsword Sieghart—

Menertawakan rasa takut akan dunia sempurna milik Elsword Sieghart yang mulai hancur tepat di depan matanya.

.

.

.

.

 **to be continued.**

* * *

 **Sebenarnya fanfic ini rencananya mau dipublish berhari-hari yang lalu. Tapi karena saya kebawa arus NDRV3, akhirnya terus-terusan keundur... apalagi rilisnya Trans AmT, dan sekarang EE... maafkan daku :""(**

 **Chapter ini sebenarnya masih filler, dan belum terlalu masuk ke dalam cerita sebenarnya orz kemungkinan chapter ini akan saya tulis ulang lain kali, setelah fanfic ini selesai, mungkin? hha :'(**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang masih membaca fanfic yang udah hampir setengah bulan nggak apdet ini :"") mengingat sebentar lagi kampus mau mulai, kemungkinan saya masih nggak bisa menyesuaikan jadwal update saya orz, semoga saja masih bisa seenggaknya satu chapter/minggu, mengingat fanfic ini harus saya selesaikan secepatnya karena masih ada proyek baru yang ingin saya tulis :"")**

 **Kemudian untuk Yume dan KujoTenn; terima kasih review kalian, ya :'') silahkan ditunggu kelanjutannya~ uwu)/**

 **Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca chapter ini! As always, nanashimai owns nothing!**

 **ollies out~**


	5. silent cæsura

.

Elsword sudah terlalu sering mendapat mimpi yang aneh—namun yang ini, Elsword memutuskan, adalah mimpi terkejam yang ia lihat akhir-akhir ini.

Begitu melihat Ain di hadapannya, tersenyum dengan lembut seperti dulu, langsung saja Elsword mengetahui kalau ini adalah mimpi. Laki-laki itu membuka mulutnya, mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak sampai di telinganya, kemudian berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Dan, tidak peduli betapa cepat Elsword berusaha mengejarnya, tangannya yang terjulur tidak pernah bisa menggapai punggung yang kian menjauh itu.

Kemudian mimpinya berubah; kali ini yang ada di hadapannya adalah Ainchase, dengan mata birunya yang menusuk memandangnya seolah ia adalah sampah. Meski begitu, Ainchase berjalan mendekatinya, dan tidak peduli bagaimanapun ia berusaha berlari, kakinya seolah terikat kuat dalam pijakannya.

Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki berambut biru itu terhempas ke belakang, seolah terdapat sesuatu yang mendorongnya. Tidak sempat Elsword berbicara, laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tiba-tiba menghilang dalam cahaya—seperti Ain saat itu.

" _Aku akan menolakmu_." Elsword mendengar suara menggema di sekitarnya—suara yang begitu persis seperti dirinya, seolah Elsword sendiri tengah mendengarkan rekaman suaranya sendiri.

Kemudian ia merasakan sensasi terjatuh—seolah tanah di bawahnya membuka, membiarkan Elsword terjatuh dalam jurang penuh kegelapan. Tidak peduli bagaimana ia menggapai tangannya, berusaha untuk menangkap sesuatu untuk menahan jatuhnya, tangannya tidak pernah mampu menggenggam apapun.

 _Apa hakmu mengatakan itu?_

Suara itu—masih dengan suaranya—kembali berbunyi. Kalimat yang tidak pernah ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

 _Bukankah kau yang menginginkan ini?_

Ia merasakan paru-parunya mulai menjerit dan kepalanya yang terasa seperti dihantam oleh ribuan palu.

 _Bukankah kau ingin *** dengan ***?_

 _Karena itu *** membuat *** ini—hanya untuk *** ***?_

***. ***. ***.

Statis. Statis. Statis.

Ia tidak mampu mendengar lagi kalimat di sekitarnya. Semuanya memburam bersama kesadarannya di tengah rasa sakit.

 _Hei,_

 _Kenapa kau terus membohongi dirimu sendiri,_

 _Elsword Sieghart?_

Dan kali ini, Elsword memaksakan diri untuk membuka matanya.

.

.

.

.

 **Dream-Seeing Flower**

 **Chapter 5 – silent** **cæsura**

 **Pairing** : Ainchase Ishmael/Elsword Sieghart (Arme Thaumaturgy/Lord Knight)  
 **Other Characters** : Elesis Sieghart (Grand Master), Aisha Landar (Elemental Master)  
 **Warning** : OOC, plot cepat, diksi kacau

Elsword Fanfiction

 **Elsword online** © KOG Games, Nexon

 **nanashimai gains nothing from this**

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak pernah Elsword terbangun dengan perasaan seburuk ini.

Meski tidak mampu lagi mengingat apa yang ia lihat dalam mimpinya, Elsword masih mampu merasakan napasnya yang berhambur masuk ke dalam paru-parunya dan kepalanya yang terasa ditusuk ratusan jarum. Ketika ia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan hendak berjalan ke luar kamar, ia merasa seolah kakinya tidak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya dan bisa ambruk kapan saja. Bahkan Elesis yang tidak sengaja ia temui di lorong langsung membatalkan latihan mereka hari ini, "Kau terlihat sangat buruk—aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti itu saat latihan."

Kakak perempuannya itu menyarankan Elsword untuk kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat kembali hari ini—tentu saja Elsword menolak. Alasannya tidak ingin menyusahkan Aisha, mengingat sahabat masa kecilnya itu harus membuat dua catatan ketika ia tidak masuk—rajin sekali anak itu, pikirnya terkadang. Elesis menerima alasan itu, tentu saja, dan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia menyadari Elsword baru saja berbohong padanya. Atau mungkin kakaknya itu sadar, namun memutuskan untuk tidak menyinggungnya sama sekali? Entahlah.

Kenyataannya, pikiran akan Ainchase kembali datang ke rumahnya membuat Elsword harus memaksa tubuhnya untuk terus bergerak—setidaknya setelah beberapa menit melangkah, ia merasakan tubuhnya mulai terasa lebih baik. Bahkan ketika sudah sampai di dapur, melewati kakaknya yang sibuk dengan berita pagi dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya, Elsword sudah mampu memotong sayuran tanpa takut akan mengiris tangannya sendiri.

Di belakang punggungnya, Elesis bertanya dengan suara yang jelas menunjukkan ia tidak terfokus padanya, "Kau melihat mimpi buruk atau semacamnya, ya?"

"Begitulah." Terpikir olehnya untuk menjawab lebih lanjut, namun akhirnya hanya jawaban singkat itu saja yang terucap olehnya.

Dengungan Elesis hampir tidak terdengar oleh suara televisi dan suara gesekan antara panci dan spatula di depannya. Ketika Elsword mulai memindahkan makanan dari dapur ke meja makan, Elesis mengecilkan volume televisi dan meletakkan cangkir kopi yang sudah setengah kosong di sebelah piringnya sendiri.

Selain bunyi dentingan sendok dan garpu dengan piring dan samar-samar suara berita dibacakan di belakang mereka, keheningan meliputi sarapan pagi kedua bersaudara Sieghart. Elsword tidak terlalu memikirkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua, tentu saja—ketenangan pagi, ditambah aroma dari nasi yang baru matang dan berbagai lauk yang ada di hadapannya, serta samar-samar aroma kopi yang manis setidaknya mampu membuatnya melupakan tentang hal-hal buruk yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi padanya, meski hanya sebentar.

Elsword menghabiskan makanannya lebih cepat pagi ini—meskipun ia tidak berlatih di _dojo_ hari ini, tetap saja waktunya habis di dapur untuk membuat makan siang untuk kakaknya dan bekal untuk dirinya sendiri. Ditambah Elsword memang lebih suka berjalan santai menuju sekolah ketimbang berlari sebelum pintu gerbang ditutup. Elesis juga menyelesaikan sarapannya lebih cepat, membiarkan Elsword mengambil piringnya dan membawanya kembali ke dapur dengan remote televisi dan cangkir kopinya mengisi kedua tangannya.

"Oh ya, Elsword." Ia mendengar suara langkah kakaknya mendekat ke arahnya, dan tidak lama kemudian melihat kakak perempuannya itu sudah berada di sebelahnya, memasukkan cangkir kopi yang sudah kosong ke dalam tempat cuci piring yang sedang Elsword bersihkan. "Hari ini aku akan makan di luar."

Berkedip cepat, Elsword menoleh pada kakaknya, yang kini sudah berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Tunggu, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan itu lebih cepat?!"

Elesis tidak terlihat terganggu meski pertanyaan Elsword barusan yang, setelah Elsword pikir kembali, terdengar tidak sopan. Sambil mengangkat bahu dengan acuh, ia menjatuhkan diri ke kursinya dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada televisi. "Aku lupa. Aren baru memberitahuku pagi ini, dia menemukan edi—rekan kerja yang bagus untuk pekerjaan paruh waktuku." Mendesah pelan, Elesis melanjutkan sambil mengganti saluran televisi—yang terdengar seperti sebuah acara televisi yang membosankan, "Ini kesempatan bagus, katanya. Dan kita bisa mendapat uang lebih banyak daripada yang Paman Lowe berikan. _Win-and-win_ , bukan?"

"Masalahnya bukan itu." Sambil mendesah pelan, ia mematikan kran air dan mengelap tangannya sendiri dengan kain lap. "Aku sudah membuat makan siang untukmu—" ia melirik piring yang ditutupi plastik, penuh dengan sebagian sarapan mereka sebelumnya, siap untuk dipanaskan nanti. "—apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini?"

Ketika Elsword menoleh pada kakaknya, dilihat Elesis kembali mengangkat bahunya. "Kau bisa berikan itu pada pacarmu atau sesuatu."

(Tentu saja—mungkin dunia ini memang senang menertawakannya atau sesuatu.)

Seolah bisa mendengar apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, Elesis mendongak dan menatapnya dengan mata terpicing, "Kalian ada masalah? Apa ada bokong yang harus kutendang?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada masalah." Buru-buru Elsword berbalik, mengambil salah satu kotak bekal yang tidak terpakai dan memasukkan makanan dalam piring—apapun agar pandangannya tidak bertemu dengan kakaknya, mengingat Elesis mungkin saja tahu apa yang ia pikirkan jika melihat wajahnya. "Hanya saja kami bertengkar sedikit kemarin. Bukan masalah besar."

(Terus saja berbohong, Elsword Sieghart.)

Kakaknya tidak langsung menjawab, dan Elsword merasakan degup jantungnya bertambah cepat dibawah pandangan kakaknya. Tanpa sadar ia menghela napas ketika Elesis menggumam pelan, "Tentu saja," dan tidak menyinggung masalah itu lebih jauh. "Kau tahu, Els, kalau kau ada masalah, kau selalu bisa menceritakannya pada kakakmu ini."

"Aku tahu, Elsa." Karena itulah Elsword merasa bersalah—ia hampir tidak pernah berbohong pada keluarga satu-satunya itu. "Maaf kalau aku membuatmu khawatir."

Elesis tidak menjawab, pandangannya sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam televisi. Elsword juga tidak mengatakan apapun lebih jauh, hanya berjalan melewati kakaknya dengan dua kotak makan di tangannya. Ia mengingat samar-samar mendengar berita mengenai banyaknya orang-orang hilang akhir-akhir ini, namun suara berita itupun akhirnya menghilang setelah ia pergi keluar dari ruang makan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tiga puluh menit sebelum bel berbunyi ketika Elsword selesai bersiap-siap. Elesis sudah tidak ada di ruang makan ketika Elsword mengecek untuk terakhir kalinya, melihat televisi sudah dimatikan dan senyap meliputi rumahnya sepenuhnya. Kakaknya pasti sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Tanpa meminta pamit (mengingat Elesis mungkin tidak akan mendengarnya juga), Elsword langsung membuka pintu rumahnya dan melangkah keluar.

Tentu saja jalan-jalan di Velder sudah ramai dengan orang-orang—banyak sekali orang-orang dengan seragam yang sama dengannya berjalan menuju arah yang sama pula, baik yang sendirian seperti Elsword sekarang maupun yang berjalan bersama-sama. Banyak juga orang-orang yang menyapu ataupun menyirami tanaman di depan rumah mereka masing-masing, dan Elsword menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti sesekali dan menyapa beberapa orang yang ia kenal.

Meski begitu, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia sampai di perempatan yang sudah Elsword kenal dengan baik—tempat dimana ia selalu berpisah dengan Ain di sore hari. Tempat dimana Elsword mendapatkan kenangan yang mungkin tidak akan bisa ia lupakan bersama Ain.

Walaupun kali ini, ia tidak terhenti oleh rasa nostalgia.

Laki-laki berambut biru pendek yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya mendongak dari jam tangannya. Tubuhnya yang bersandar di dinding ia tegakkan ketika melihat Elsword. Senyumnya mengembang, kaku, dan tangannya terangkat untuk melambai.

Elsword tidak menjawab lambaiannya, tidak pula tersenyum balik. Ia hanya berjalan mendekati laki-laki berambut biru itu, dan bertanya dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengar oleh keduanya ketika ia sudah berdiri di depan laki-laki itu, "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Menunggumu, tentu saja." Ainchase berkata dengan nada seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang wajar. "Apakah ada yang aneh dengan ingin berangkat ke sekolah dengan pacarmu sendiri?"

 _Kau bukan pacarku_ , hampir saja terucap oleh Elsword saat itu juga. Setidaknya Elsword bisa menahannya dengan desahan pelan, dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya. Ia merasakan Ainchase berjalan mengikuti di sebelahnya, agak lebih lambat.

Tidak ada kalimat yang terucap antara mereka berdua—jauh berbeda dengan apa yang Ainchase katakan sebelumnya, hingga titik dimana Elsword yakin mereka berdua tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih sekarang. Sesekali Elsword melirik ke belakang, mendapati Ainchase sedang memandang sekeliling dengan waswas—seolah-olah akan ada sesuatu yang bisa menyerang mereka tiba-tiba.

Sejenak makhluk hitam yang ia lihat tempo hari muncul dalam kepalanya—dan buru-buru Elsword menyingkirkan benak itu dari dalam kepalanya.

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di depan sekolah—bahkan sampai saat itu, mereka sama sekali tidak bertukar sepatah katapun. Ainchase hanya menggumamkan perpisahan pelan ketika hendak berjalan terlebih dahulu, sebelum Elsword menghentikannya. Ia mengeluarkan salah satu kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya dan langsung mendorongnya ke arah sang kakak kelas, "Aku membuat terlalu banyak hari ini. Ambillah."

Ainchase memandang kotak itu sebentar, kemudian menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu. "Aku akan mengembalikannya pulang sekolah nanti."

"Tentu saja." Dan tanpa mengatakan lebih jauh lagi, Elsword langsung melangkah melewatinya. Ia merasakan tatapan Ainchase di belakangnya, namun memutuskan untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang dan langsung berjalan menuju gedung sekolah.

Elsword merasakan tatapan banyak orang terpaku padanya saat ia melangkah di lorong. Keningnya berkerut ketika saat ia menoleh, murid-murid di sekitarnya langsung memalingkan wajah mereka dari Elsword dengan senyum yang kurang Elsword sukai. Jujur saja Elsword ingin sekali bertanya pada mereka apa yang lucu, namun laki-laki berambut merah itu memutuskan untuk menahan dirinya sendiri—dengan perasaannya yang sedang tidak enak ini, mungkin ia akan berakhir menakut-nakuti orang-orang, dan pastinya tidak akan lucu jika kedua bersaudara Sieghart sama-sama mendapat skors di saat yang hampir sama.

Mendesah pelan, Elsword tidak sadar ia membuka pintu kelasnya dengan cukup keras. Ia melihat teman sekelasnya menoleh padanya, sama-sama dengan ekspresi terkejut dan penasaran. Setidaknya mereka cukup tahu diri dengan memalingkan wajah mereka ketika melihat ekspresi Elsword—entah apa yang mereka lihat. Yang menghampirinya ketika ia duduk di tempat duduknya, seperti biasa, adalah teman masa kecilnya.

"Apa ini? Baru dua hari dan kalian sudah mempunyai pertengkaran kekasih?" Aisha mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di kursi yang ada di depannya, mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak tahu apa hubungan kalian buruk atau tidak dengan awal seperti ini."

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu." Sambil mengeluarkan buku milik Aisha dari dalam tasnya dan mengembalikannya kembali pada sang pemilik, Elsword menggerutu. "Dan bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini?" Buru-buru ia menambahkan ketika Aisha menaikkan satu alis. "Aku butuh sedikit waktu untuk berpikir, maksudku."

"Kau tahu kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku—" ia menambahkan setelah beberapa saat, "—atau Kak Elesis, bukan? Aku mungkin tidak bisa menghajar Kak Ain seperti Kak Elesis, tapi setidaknya aku bisa membantu mendengarkan masalahmu."

Manik merah milik Elsword melebar, memandang teman masa kecilnya seolah perempuan itu baru menumbuhkan kepala yang kedua. "Tiba-tiba Aisha ingin menolongku—besok pasti kiamat!"

Tentu saja ia menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi di kepalanya dari sahabatnya itu. "Aku benar-benar khawatir denganmu, bodoh!"

Sambil tertawa dan berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan lengannya, Elsword berkata, "Tentu saja aku tahu! Aku bercanda!"

Aisha mendengus dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya, namun tidak lama kemudian ia kembali tertawa—setidaknya ia tidak marah lagi, begitulah pikir Elsword dengan lega sambil mengelus bagian kepalanya yang menjadi target amukan teman masa kecilnya itu. Pembicaraan merekapun teralih pada video yang sudah menghabiskan satu hari Elsword kemarin, dan jujur saja, bahkan melihat Aisha membicarakan tentang anaknya yang mati dengan sangat tidak adil membuat Elsword sedikit kasihan pada Aisha dan karakter tersebut.

Ketika bel masuk berbunyi tidak lama kemudian, Elsword melihat temannya itu masih memasang wajah lesu ketika ia kembali ke tempat duduknya—yang tidak menghilang bahkan ketika Stella memasuki kelas. Gurunya itu terlihat begitu terkejut ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, bahkan hingga ia bertanya dengan nada bingung yang tidak dibuat-buat, "Kau tidak menonton film porno dengan pacarmu lagi, Sieghart?"

(Hei, siapa juga yang bisa menahan malu ketika ditanya seperti itu—di depan seluruh kelas, pula?)

Meski begitu, ditengah perasaan yang memalukan ini, berada di antara tawa teman-temannya terasa begitu menyenangkan. Seolah kejadian-kejadian buruk yang menimpanya dua hari terakhir ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi yang jauh.

Dan Elsword lebih memilih hari-hari seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya dia masih mengingat soal video porno itu." Elsword menggerutu, memasukkan satu suap nasi ke dalam mulutnya lagi. "Stella sialan—dia benar-benar melakukan apa saja untuk mempermalukanku!"

"Salahmu sendiri menggunakan video porno untuk alasanmu, bodoh." Elsword mendesah kesal ketika mendengar jawaban dari Aisha. "Yah, walaupun dia sendiri yang membawa topik itu minggu lalu."

Satu alis laki-laki berambut merah itu terangkat. "Kau masih mengingatnya?"

Aisha mengetuk kepalanya dengan jari telunjuk. "Berbeda denganmu, aku tidak bodoh."

"Terserah kau, ungu." Elsword mengangkat bahu dengan acuh ketika mendengar Aisha menggerutu tentang nama panggilan yang Elsword gunakan untuknya dan menyuap habis satu sendok terakhir makanannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Dengan cepat ia membereskannya cepat dan memasukkan kembali tempat makannya ke dalam tas dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku akan pergi membeli makanan lagi."

"Kau masih lapar?" Aisha mengerutkan kening ketika ia berdiri, pandangannya masih mengikuti Elsword yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu keluar kelas. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau sakit perut saat pelajaran nanti!"

Elsword tidak menjawab apapun, tentu saja. Ada yang bilang Elsword memiliki perut dari baja—makan terlalu banyak tidak akan membuat perutnya sakit. Lagipula, kalaupun perutnya memang sakit nantinya, setidaknya ia bisa meminta izin untuk beristirahat di—

Ruang kesehatan. Ain—Ainchase. Benar juga.

Mendesah pelan, Elsword menghentikan langkahnya di koridor lantai dua yang ramai dan melihat ke luar jendela SMA Velder.

Aneh sekali bagaimana sebuah pemandangan yang luas bisa terlihat begitu kecil ketika ia memandangnya dari balik jendela. Padahal ketika ia berdiri di lapangan sekolah dan memandangi pemandangan kota Velder yang sama di balik pagar SMA Velder yang tinggi, Elsword bisa merasakan betapa luas dan jauhnya dunia ini. Selalu saja perasaan yang sama menyerbunya; betapa ia ingin pergi ke luar sana, menemukan hal yang baru di dunia yang luas ini. Perasaan yang aneh, namun mengagumkan, menurutnya. Sejak awal Elsword memang tidak suka dikekang—bahkan tidak oleh kamarnya sendiri. Ia lebih senang bisa pergi ke luar—walaupun ia tidak tahu kemana tujuannya, perjalanan itu sendiri adalah yang paling penting, begitulah pikir Elsword Sieghart.

Mendesah pelan, Elsword menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kedua tangannya di pinggir jendela. Seolah perasaan tidak menyenangkan yang ada dalam dirinya lenyap bersama angin yang berembus, menguap bersama hangatnya matahari di puncak siang. Dengan perasaan menyenangkan seperti itu, Elsword akhirnya mampu tersenyum sedikit ketika ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, bermaksud untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kantin untuk membeli roti. Sebelum—

Senyum yang ada di wajahnya menghilang ketika pemandangan yang ada di bawah jendela masuk ke dalam pengelihatannya. Langsung saja Elsword berlari, tidak lagi memedulikan orang-orang yang ia tabrak dan seruan guru yang melarangnya untuk berlari di koridor. Ia berlari menuruni tangga, namun derap larinya pergi menuju arah yang sebaliknya dari tujuan awalnya—Elsword berlari menuju pintu keluar, kemudian ke arah sisi gedung yang memang sudah terkenal sepi.

Elsword langsung berteriak ketika sosok tiga orang berada di bawah bayang-bayang, "Hei, kalian!"

Ya, Elsword mengenal tiga orang itu. Sayangnya, selain dari laki-laki berpostur kecil yang kini berbaring di tanah dengan seragam sekolahnya penuh debu dan bekas seperti bagian bawah sepatu, Elsword mengenal dua orang lainnya bukan dalam hal yang baik. Langsung saja Elsword berlari ke arah mereka—satu di antara mereka cukup pintar untuk segera menjauh, sementara yang satu lagi harus menerima sebuah tinju di wajahnya dari Elsword.

"E-Elsword!" Tidak lagi memperhatikan laki-laki yang lebih tua tersungkur di tanah, Elsword membantu teman satu angkatannya, Allegro, untuk berdiri.

Elsword melepaskan jaketnya sendiri dan melemparnya pada teman berambut hitam pendeknya itu. "Kau seharusnya memanggil bantuan, bodoh!" Elsword kembali menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya ketika kakak kelas yang ia tinju mulai bangkit kembali, dan temannya yang barusan melarikan diri kembali ke sisi temannya sendiri. "Cepat pergi dan obati lukamu. Aku akan mengurus mereka berdua."

Allegro menggeleng cepat, namun tetap berlari ke belakang punggung Elsword. "K-Kalau kau terluka, s-siapa yang bisa membawamu ke ruang kesehatan kalau t-tidak ada a-aku!"

Laki-laki berambut merah itu mendengus, namun senyumnya mengembang kecil. "Kau mengatakan seolah aku akan terluka." Elsword mengepalkan tangannya, yang kini terangkat di depan wajahnya sendiri. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengurus ini dengan cepat dan bersih."

Mungkin karena mendengar kalimat provokatif dari Elsword, gerakan kedua kakak kelasnya itu jauh lebih cepat ketika berusaha menyarangkan tinjunya di wajah Elsword. Bahkan hingga Elsword sedikit kesulitan untuk menghindar—hei, jangan salahkan Elsword; dia melawan dua orang dan harus melindungi satu orang disini!

Namun menurut Elsword, gerakan mereka masih jauh lebih lambat daripada gerakan pedang kayu Elesis. Ia menundukkan badannya dan bergerak ke samping ketika salah satu kakak kelasnya itu menerjang ke arahnya. Dengan kesempatan yang sama pula ia menyarangkan tinjunya di dagu kakak kelasnya itu. Rasa nyeri di tangannya, setidaknya menurut Elsword, mampu tertutup oleh rasa bangga ketika ia mendengar suara kesakitan dari kakak kelasnya saat ia terjatuh ke tanah dengan suara yang keras.

"Bruce!"

Elsword tidak lagi memperhatikan dua orang kakak kelasnya itu. Ia berbalik menghadap Allegro, yang kini terlihat sama paniknya dengan kakak kelas yang tengah memanggil-manggil nama temannya. "Ayo, Al. Kita harus ke ruang kesehatan untuk mengobati lukamu."

Allegro masih terlihat kebingungan saat menoleh pada Elsword dan mengangguk. Mendesah pelan, Elsword menopang bahu temannya yang lebih kecil darinya itu dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian ketika berjalan melintasi lorong menuju ruang kesehatan. Meski begitu, Elsword tidak sedikitpun terlihat peduli dengan perhatian itu, walaupun Allegro sendiri terus berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dan meyakinkan Elsword bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Jangan bercanda." Ia menggerutu, merangkul teman berambut hitamnya itu lebih dekat. "Kau terluka. Setidaknya kau harus biarkan Ainchase melihat dan merawat lukamu!"

"Ainchase?"

Elsword baru menyadari apa yang ia katakan ketika mendengar nada kebingungan dari Allegro—dia seharusnya tidak tahu kalau Elsword sedang bermusuhan—bisakah ia mengatakan bermusuhan?—dengan Ainchase. Apapun yang sampai di telinga Allegro pasti sampai juga pada Aisha. Dan Aisha pasti tidak akan tinggal diam apabila dia tahu kalau Elsword menggunakan nama lengkap Ainchase di sini.

"Intinya," buru-buru Elsword mengayunkan satu tangannya di depan wajahnya, sementara satu tangan lagi siap memutar kenop pintu ruang kesehatan. "Kita harus mengurus lukamu sebelum—"

Kalimatnya terpotong ketika pintu di hadapan Elsword terbuka, membuat laki-laki yang tengah memegangi kenop pintu itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan menabrak seseorang—yang membuka pintu dari dalam, mungkin.

Buru-buru ia menegakkan dirinya sendiri—tidak ingin terlihat bodoh, tentu saja. Lalu terpikir olehnya—bukankah yang ada di ruang kesehatan hanya Ainchase? Mendongak, Elsword separuh berharap ia melihat wajah datar laki-laki berambut biru itu—hei, setidaknya rasa malunya bisa berkurang sedikit kalau itu benar-benar Ainchase!—dan sedikit kecewa ketika melihat orang lain; seorang laki-laki berambut putih yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Oh, erm, maafkan aku." Buru-buru Elsword menyingkir ke samping, memberikan jalan untuk laki-laki berambut putih itu. Elsword menyadari kalau laki-laki itu masih mengamatinya dengan mata birunya yang tajam, dan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Ada masalah?"

Laki-laki berambut biru itu menggeleng dengan senyum—senyum yang, Elsword sadari, tidak ia sukai sama sekali. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Ia mulai berjalan pergi, namun tidak tanpa meninggalkan sebuah kalimat pada Elsword, "Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat obati lukamu."

Elsword memperhatikan laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal itu berjalan menjauh. Perasaan tidak enak dalam dirinya tidak juga menghilang bahkan ketika punggung orang itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi olehnya. Bahkan Allegro, yang sejak tadi berada di belakangnya, berbisik pelan dengan nada tidak senang, "Aku tidak menyukai orang itu."

Elsword hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Siapa laki-laki itu? Dan lagi, apa urusannya berada di ruang kesehatan?

(Mungkinkah orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan Ainchase? Buru-buru Elsword menyingkirkan perasaan itu.)

Ketika mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan, Elsword langsung melihat Ainchase mendongak dari bukunya. Manik biru melebar memperhatikan mereka ketika Elsword menyuruh Allegro untuk duduk di salah satu kursi. Ketika Ainchase membuka mulutnya, Elsword sudah berkata lebih dahulu, "Hanya pertengkaran kecil. Bisakah kau periksa lukanya?"

Ainchase memandangi Allegro—laki-laki malang itu menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan manik biru yang dingin milik Ainchase—sebelum beralih pada Elsword. "Kau tidak bertemu dengan seseorang ketika datang ke sini?"

Perasaan tidak menyenangkan itu muncul kembali dalam dirinya. Elsword menyimpulkan bahwa ia tidak senang diingatkan dengan seseorang yang tidak ia sukai pada pandangan pertamanya. Tentu saja itu. "Ya. Memang kenapa?"

Elsword sendiri baru menyadari nada suaranya begitu tidak menyenangkan ketika melihat satu alis Ainchase terangkat. Laki-laki berambut biru itu kemudian menggeleng, lalu mulai memeriksa dan merawat luka yang ada di lengan Allegro. Baru saja Elsword berbalik dan hendak keluar diam-diam, Ainchase kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata tepat padanya, "Jangan pergi dulu. Aku juga harus merawat lukamu."

"Ini hanya luka kecil."

"Tidak." Ketika Elsword berbalik kembali, menatap tajam ke arah Ainchase, kakak kelasnya itu menatapnya balik dengan tatapan dingin yang sama. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Elsword tidak sadar berapa lama ia bertukar pandang dengan kakak kelasnya itu, menunggu laki-laki berambut biru cerah itu mengubah pikirannya—atau bahkan membuang pandangannya lebih dulu. Tentu saja itu tidak terjadi—entah mengapa Elsword tahu kalau Ainchase bukanlah orang yang akan mengubah pikirannya begitu saja. Menyerah, Elsword berjalan menuju barisan tempat tidur dan menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat yang biasa.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruang kesehatan ketika Ainchase masih merawat luka Allegro. Bahkan ketika ia selesai, suara Allegro yang meminta diri untuk langsung pergi terdengar begitu samar. Mungkin tidak bisa tahan dengan atmosfir ruang kesehatan yang tidak menyenangkan ini. Elsword mengerti—bahkan, kalau bisa, Elsword juga ingin melarikan diri dari tempat ini secepat mungkin.

Sayangnya Ainchase sudah berjalan ke kursinya yang biasa, memutar dan menarik kursi tersebut hingga dekat dengan Elsword sebelum duduk di atasnya. Tatapannya masih serius saat memandangi tangan Elsword yang mulai memerah, sebelum menyentuh tangan tersebut dengan hati-hati.

Elsword meringis saat merasakan tangan dingin Ainchase di atas tangannya sendiri. "Luka kecil, Elsword Sieghart. Tentu saja."

Balasan dari ucapan kakak kelasnya itu hanya sebuah dengusan. "Ini bukan masalah." Meski begitu, Elsword meringis ketika kapas yang telah dibubuhi oleh alkohol menekan kulitnya yang terluka. "Kau sengaja melakukannya, ya?"

Ainchase hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak mengangkat pandangannya sama sekali. "Bukankah ini hanya sebuah luka kecil?"

Elsword hanya bisa mendengus pelan, namun memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan pertengkaran kecil mereka.

Sekali lagi ruang kesehatan diselimuti oleh keheningan—tidak ada dari keduanya yang berniat memunculkan topik pembicaraan selama Ainchase mengurusi luka di buku-buku tangan Elsword. Atau mungkin hanya Elsword yang berpikiran seperti itu, sedangkan Ainchase hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya? Elsword sudah tidak tahu lagi.

Setidaknya laki-laki berambut merah itu bisa melepaskan napas yang tidak ia sadari tertahan ketika Ainchase bergerak mundur. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya sedikit, dan meringis pelan ketika perih kembali menyerang tangannya. Elsword memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan rasa sakit—yang mungkin masih bisa ditahan ini—dan mendongak pada punggung Ainchase. "Lalu? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Laki-laki berambut biru itu tidak menjawab ketika ia berjalan menuju mejanya sendiri, membungkuk dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bawah meja—yang baru Elsword sadari adalah tas yang selalu Ain (Ainchase, dirinya membetulkan) bawa, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya. Ainchase berbalik dan menyerahkan benda itu—kotak bekal yang Elsword berikan padanya tadi pagi—dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuan Elsword.

Elsword masih memandangi kotak yang ada di pangkuannya ketika Ainchase berkata, "Terima kasih makanannya." Dan, ketika mendongak, Elsword mendapati laki-laki itu tengah menutup matanya seolah sedang berpikir, sebelum melanjutkan kembali, "Enak sekali."

Manik merah berkedip cepat. Ekspresi datar Ainchase masih tidak berubah, bahkan hingga laki-laki berambut biru itu berbalik dan kembali berjalan menuju kursinya kembali. "O-Oh." Sial, Elsword! Kenapa kau bersuara aneh begitu?! "Yah, terima kasih."

Dari sudut pandangannya, Elsword melihat Ainchase mengangguk, meski kini pandangannya sudah terfokus dengan buku yang sebelumnya ada di atas meja.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu berdeham, berusaha mengumpulkan kembali ketenangannya. Kenapa juga Ainchase bisa membuatnya seperti ini? Dia bukan Ain yang Elsword kenal, demi apapun!

"Jadi?" Elsword perlu menahan diri untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Ainchase memandangnya dari sudut pandangannya. "Apa itu saja yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Boleh aku yang bertanya padamu sekarang?"

Ainchase tidak mengatakan apapun, namun ia menutup bukunya dan mengangguk pelan, tanda mendengarkan.

"Siapa laki-laki barusan?"

Dilihatnya manik biru laki-laki itu melebar—mungkinkah Ainchase tidak menduga, dari semua pertanyaan yang ada, justru pertanyaan itu yang Elsword tanyakan? Kalau memang begitu, mungkin untuk kali ini, mereka memang satu pikiran. Karena, jujur saja, Elsword sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

Mungkin karena Elsword tidak menyukai laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal itu walaupun mereka hanya berpapasan. Bahkan, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, laki-laki itu bahkan begitu sopan hingga membiarkan Elsword dan Allegro lewat dengan mengingatkan untuk mengobati luka-luka mereka secepatnya. Meskipun tatapan yang diberikan padanya memang terasa tidak menyenangkan...

Dan, tentu saja, bukan karena Elsword penasaran apa yang orang itu lakukan ketika hanya berduaan dengan Ainchase. Tentu saja.

Kali ini Ainchase meletakkan bukunya kembali di atas meja. Kursi yang ia duduki diputar hingga menghadap Elsword, memandangi laki-laki berambut merah yang masih terduduk di atas tempat tidur dengan manik birunya yang dingin. "Kau yang tidak ingin tahu apapun tentang dunia ini, kenapa ingin tahu hal itu?"

"Tidak ada salahnya bertanya, bukan?" Perasaan kesal mulai muncul lagi dalam diri Elsword. "Lagipula, bukankah kau mengatakan aku boleh menanyakan apapun?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan aku akan menjawabnya, bukan?"

Laki-laki sialan ini! "Kau benar. Aku yang salah." Menggumamkan itu, Elsword berdiri dari tempat tidur tanpa memandang Ainchase. Tangan yang menggenggam tempat bekal terasa sakit oleh kepalan tangannya sendiri. "Aku tidak seharusnya menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Selamat tinggal."

Kali ini Elsword memutuskan—ia tidak akan ikut campur dengan urusan orang ini lagi. Terserah saja; ia akan terus berusaha menjauhi Ainchase—dari urusan dunia yang bukan milik Ainchase ini. Ia akan terus menyibukkan dirinya dengan dunia miliknya sendiri ini. Peduli amat dengan Ainchase.

"Elsword."

Elsword tidak memperlambat langkahnya maupun menoleh ke belakang. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu ruang kesehatan, lalu pergi keluar dengan membanting pintu hingga tertutup.

Meski begitu, Elsword merasa mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diberikan oleh Ainchase—kalimat yang, mungkin saja, tidak akan Elsword hiraukan juga.

"Jangan pernah dekati laki-laki itu."

.

.

.

Elsword merasakan Aisha memandanginya ketika ia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Entah wajah apa yang ia buat sekarang hingga Aisha memberikannya tatapan iba, namun setidaknya sahabat masa kecilnya itu cukup tahu untuk tidak menanyakan apapun padanya.

Hari terus berlanjut tanpa memikirkan perasaan Elsword yang makin tidak menyenangkan. Entah mengapa Stella memutuskan untuk mempermalukan Elsword di saat seperti ini dengan memberikan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawab oleh Elsword—bahkan mengatainya dengan kalimat yang tidak sepantasnya diucapkan oleh guru dan membuatnya mendapatkan tawa dari seluruh kelas.

Setidaknya pelajaran selanjutnya adalah pelajaran ekonomi Luriel. Guru itu—ralat, malaikat itu—seharusnya tidak mengajar di sekolah seperti SMA Velder. Bahkan, bagaimana guru yang begitu pemalu ditengah murid-murid SMA Velder yang terlalu berani pada guru itu bisa bertahan selama lima tahun masih menjadi sebuah misteri. Setidaknya Luriel cukup baik untuk tidak membangunkan murid-murid yang tidur, termasuk Elsword—meski jumlah murid yang tidur tersebut lebih dari separuh populasi kelas.

Seperti biasa, Aisha membangunkannya setelah pelajaran berakhir. "Apa kau akan menemui Kak Ain lagi hari ini?"

Ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak—hari ini, mungkin." Cepat-cepat ia menambahkan agar teman masa kecilnya itu tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. "Aku akan mengunjungi _dojo_ sebentar—untuk menenangkan diri, maksudku."

"Kau selalu pergi ke sana di hari libur klub kalau kau punya masalah." Gadis berambut ungu itu melipat tangannya di depan dada, satu alis terangkat. "Mungkin kau sudah bosan mendengar ini, tapi ingatlah, Els—kalau kau butuh aku, aku selalu siap untuk mendengarkan ceritamu."

"Mendengar itu darimu sudah cukup membuatku lebih baik." Elsword melempar senyum pada teman baiknya itu sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memasukkan benda-benda yang ada di atas meja ke dalam tas dan langsung menyampirkannya di bahunya. Ia langsung berjalan melewati Aisha, berusaha untuk tidak bertemu pandang dengan temannya itu—ia tidak ingin membuat Aisha lebih khawatir daripada ini, tentu saja. Aisha masih sahabatnya, bukan?

Sempat terpikir oleh Elsword untuk memeriksa kelas Allegro—yang berada cukup dekat dari kelasnya, namun Elsword mengurungkan niat itu mengingat letaknya yang berada berlawanan arah dengan tangga. Lagipula, Allegro melihatnya berlaku dingin kepada Ainchase. Ia tidak ingin membicarakan tentang Ainchase—terutama tidak pada Allegro. Setidaknya Elsword cukup peka untuk tahu Allegro bisa dihitung sebagai mata-mata Aisha.

(Kalau diingat lagi, pantas saja Aisha terlihat sangat ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Elsword di kelas barusan. Pasti karena Allegro mengatakan sesuatu padanya.)

 _Dojo_ SMA Velder memang terletak di tempat yang tidak terlalu menguntungkan bagi anggotanya—andai saja bukan karena prestasi gemilang mereka serta ketua klub yang selalu menyeret tiap anggota untuk datang setiap hari, _dojo_ yang terletak jauh di belakang gedung sekolah ini mungkin tidak akan diketahui keberadaannya. Meski begitu, Elsword menyukai suasana hening yang jauh dari bisingnya kegiatan sekolah, serta aroma kayu dari dinding dan lantai dojo yang tidak pernah gagal membuat suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik.

Pantas Aisha berkata seperti itu barusan; Elsword pasti akan datang ke tempat ini di hari libur klub ketika suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Ia tidak perlu menyiksa diri dengan bau keringat dan suara berisik dari kakaknya maupun anggota lain ketika berlatih. Lagipula, kalau klub sedang libur, Elsword tidak perlu menggerakkan tubuhnya. Atau, setidaknya ia bisa berlatih sesuai keinginannya sendiri.

Karena itu, Elsword sama sekali tidak menduga akan ada orang lain selain dirinya di dalam _dojo_.

Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat dua orang di dalam tempat yang sepi itu. Terutama ketika dua orang itu adalah orang yang tidak pernah Elsword lihat sebelumnya. Tunggu, ralat itu; Elsword memang tidak pernah melihat dua orang itu di dalam _dojo_ sebelumnya, namun pastinya, Elsword pernah bertemu mereka—bahkan tidak lama sebelum ini.

Manik merah memicing ketika ia menutup pintu di belakangnya. Meski postur tubuhnya lebih kecil dari dua kakak kelas di hadapannya, Elsword merasa yakin bahwa ia telah mengancam dua orang itu dengan menutup jalan kabur mereka. "Kalian memang senang mendapat pukulan dariku, ya? Jangan-jangan kalian memang itu, maso—"

"Berisik kau!" Meski tidak bisa mengingat namanya, Elsword mengingat orang itu sebagai yang paling mudah terpancing di antara keduanya. "Jangan bangga hanya karena kau menang dariku barusan!"

Benar-benar keras kepala. Sambil mendesah pelan, Elsword memperhatikan kakak kelasnya itu mengambil sebuah pedang kayu yang tersimpan di salah satu sudut _dojo_ , lalu mengangkatnya dengan satu tangan layaknya seseorang membawa tongkat bisbol.

Keras kepala, bodoh pula. Buang-buang waktu saja. Elsword bisa membayangkan kakaknya berseru padanya; "Untuk apa kau membuang waktumu dengan orang bodoh seperti itu?"

Tentu saja Elsword bisa menghindari pukulan dari kakak kelasnya itu dengan mudah dengan menyingkir ke samping. Memanfaatkan beberapa detik keraguan kakak kelasnya itu, Elsword menendang kaki laki-laki yang bertubuh jauh lebih besar darinya hingga ia jatuh tersungkur.

Elsword memungut pedang kayu yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari kakak kelasnya, menepuk kotoran menjijikkan di tempat yang tersentuh oleh tangan bodoh nan tidak berpengalaman. Yang benar saja—siapa orang terakhir yang menggunakan _dojo_ ini? Bukankah ia dan kakaknya sudah mengatakan untuk selalu mengunci pintu _dojo_? Inilah yang akan terjadi kalau kunci tidak terpasang dengan benar; pencuri—atau, lebih ekstrim seperti sekarang ini, orang bodoh—bisa masuk dan mengotori tempat yang suci bagi kedua Sieghart bersaudara ini.

Ia berbalik menghadap kedua kakak kelasnya—si bodoh masih menatapnya penuh dengan kebencian sedangkan satu lagi terlihat lebih mengkhawatirkan temannya—dan berkacak pinggang. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau—" Elsword menekankan pada kakak kelas yang masih menatapnya. "—begitu ingin mengalahkanku. Bukankah ini sudah cukup menjadi pelajaran untuk menunjukkan padamu kalau perbedaan di antara kita begitu jauh?"

Kakak kelasnya itu menggertakkan giginya. Sambil mendorong temannya menjauh ia berdiri, mengabaikan erangan dari temannya. "Kau—Kau selalu seperti itu—menyombongkan dirimu seolah-olah dunia ini berputar hanya untukmu—Kau—Kau dan semua teman-temanmu itu!"

Elsword menautkan alisnya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Memangnya kau pernah bertengkar dengan temanku yang lain?" Meski ia tidak perlu menanyakan lagi bagaimana hasilnya, kekesalan karena mengetahui orang seperti ini mengganggu teman-temannya membuatnya kembali ingin menghajar orang sialan ini.

"Oh, tentu saja—ya, ya, aku mengingat kau dan teman-teman bajinganmu. Aku mengingat bagaimana kau menginjak-injak dan menertawakan kami—kau, seorang anak kecil tidak tahu malu—ya, kau benar-benar—kau—bertindak—kau—bajingan—bocah brengsek—kau—kaukaukaukaukaukaukaukaukau—"

Pada titik ini, Elsword tidak lagi memperhatikan kalimat yang terucap dari kakak kelasnya—tidak, ia bahkan tidak bisa lagi disebut sebagai kakak kelasnya. Bahkan teman yang sebelumnya langsung berlari ke sisinya langsung beringsut menjauh sambil memekik.

Ucapan—mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebagai kutukan—yang keluar dari moncong itu tidak lagi terdengar sebagai kalimat manusia di telinga Elsword. Lebih terdengar seperti mantra yang tidak berasal dari dunia ini—sama seperti wujud yang terus membungkuk dan menggumpal layaknya balon. Kulitnya menggelap dan muncul garis-garis kuning di sekujur tubuhnya. Seragam yang sebelumnya ia kenakan tercabik-cabik, tidak kuat menahan ukuran tubuh yang tidak berhenti membesar hingga dua kali lebih besar dari Elsword sendiri.

Ya, Elsword mengenal makhluk ini: makhluk yang sama dengan yang muncul di hadapannya pada hari semuanya berubah—

Tangan yang menggenggam pedang terasa bergetar, dan butuh seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangannya agar berhenti bergetar dibawah tatapan manik emas yang penuh kebencian itu. Menelan ludah, ia berteriak pada kakak kelas yang ada di belakang monster itu—"Cepat pergi! Aku akan mengurusnya!"

"A-Aku mencoba!" Elsword baru menyadari suara kayu yang saling menghantam—dan mengenali suara itu sebagai suara pintu geser _dojo_ yang terkunci. "P-Pintunya tidak mau membuka!"

Lagi.

Pintu yang tidak membuka—monster ini—

Monster di hadapannya mengaum keras, tangannya yang berupa jarum menusuk ke arah Elsword—yang, entah bagaimana caranya, berhasil ia tangkis dengan pedang kayu di tangannya, mendorong ujung tajam itu hingga tertancap ke dinding kayu dengan suara memilukan. Mengaum keras, monster itu mengayunkan tangannya yang satu lagi, hampir saja menebas kepala Elsword andai saja ia tidak menggulingkan dirinya ke belakang.

Sambil bangkit dengan menopangkan dirinya di pedang kayu, Elsword melirik pada kakak kelas di belakangnya, yang masih berusaha untuk menggedor dan membuka pintu yang terkunci sambil berteriak keras-keras. Teriakan itu seolah tertutup oleh raungan dari monster mengerikan di depannya, yang akhirnya mampu menarik tangannya sendiri dari dinding kayu dan memutarnya—benar-benar memutarnya tiga ratus enam puluh derajat—seperti bor.

"Kalau tidak ada yang datang karena suara monster itu," Elsword terkekeh, meski lebih terdengar seperti suara pasrah di telinganya sendiri. "pastinya tidak akan ada yang datang untuk menolong kita."

Namun tubuhnya menolak untuk menyerah. Ketika monster itu berpacu dengan ujung tajam bor yang terarah padanya, Elsword menarik seragam kakak kelasnya dan, dengan sekuat tenaga, menariknya hingga mereka berdua berguling menjauh dari jalur monster itu. Elsword meringis ketika pintu kayu _dojo_ berubah menjadi kepingan kecil yang terlempar ke seluruh arah, dan hanya bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan lengannya. Ia melempar kembali kakak kelasnya ke depannya dan berteriak, "Cepat pergi—cari siapapun!"

"Tapi—Bruce—!"

"Kau ingin Bruce membunuhmu?!"

Meskipun dengan seruan itu, serta Elsword yang langsung melompat dan menghadang monster yang kembali muncul dari luar setelah raungan keras, laki-laki itu tidak bergerak juga. Mendecih, Elsword mendorong sekuat tenaga monster itu keluar dari _dojo_ , membuat makhluk hitam itu tersungkur ke belakang, dan langsung berlari ke arahnya dengan pedang kayu di tangannya.

Ia mengangkat pedangnya dan memukulkannya ke tempat yang seharusnya menjadi kepala monster itu sekuat tenaga. Aneh—pedang itu seharusnya sudah hancur seperti pintu kayu dengan kekuatan Elsword dan kerasnya kepala monster tersebut—namun hal dasar seperti itupun tidak lagi terpikirkan oleh Elsword, yang terus menghantam berkali-kali pedang kayunya ke tubuh monster itu. Ia baru sadar kalau ia tidak bernapas sama sekali saat paru-parunya mulai menjerit—ketika tubuh monster itu tidak lagi bergerak dan geraman berubah menjadi deruman rendah, sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya.

Tenaga yang muncul oleh adrenalin perlahan mulai mereda, dan Elsword langsung jatuh ke tanah tanpa sedikitpun tenaga untuk menopang dirinya sendiri. Teriakan dari kakak kelas di belakangnya saja hampir tidak terdengar olehnya—sebelum teriakan panik itu berubah menjadi teriakan kesakitan, dan manik merah Elsword melebar kala melihat kakak kelas yang sebelumnya hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman, dan dengan sedikit tenaganya, Elsword berusaha untuk meraih kembali pedang kayunya ketika tubuh laki-laki itu membesar dan meledak menjadi satu lagi monster hitam.

Napasnya masih tersengal, dan ia tidak bisa merasakan kakinya. Bahkan pedang kayu di tangannya terasa seperti sebongkah batu yang begitu berat. Ia tidak mampu melepaskan pandangannya dari monster yang tengah berlari ke arahnya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk rasa sakit—

Lalu Elsword melihat salju.

Tidak—keindahan yang hanya sesaat itu mungkin terlihat seperti salju di awal musim dingin. Namun raungan dari monster yang tertutup oleh kemilau putih itu menunjukkan kalau itu bukanlah salju. Es, mungkin lebih tepat. Namun tidak ada es yang jatuh dari langit dengan ukiran sempurna layaknya turun dari tangan seorang pengukir ternama.

Salju—tidak, es yang tertancap pada monster itu langsung meledak menjadi kepingan putih yang lebih kecil. Elsword akan mengatakan itu adalah pemandangan yang indah apabila tidak ada raungan mengerikan yang mengisi atmosfir dan tubuh monster yang meledak dalam debu hitam di saat yang sama. Jatungnya masih berdegup kencang—entah oleh adrenalin atau rasa ngeri saat melihat akhir tragis dari monster itu—ketika ia mendengar langkah di belakangnya. Dengan sisa tenaganya Elsword memutar tubuh bagian atasnya ke belakang, sebelum panik menyerangnya ketika seluruh tubuhnya diangkat dan pandangannya langsung bertemu dengan manik dingin Ainchase Ishmael.

Laki-laki berambut biru itu terlihat seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun pada akhirnya ia menggeleng dan mulai berjalan kembali ke arah sekolah. Elsword tidak berusaha untuk memberontak—mungkin karena tidak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa, ditambah tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat di daerah sekolah. Ia bahkan tidak sadar seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hingga ia menggulung dirinya sendiri dan menyandarkan seluruh berat badannya pada Ainchase sebelum laki-laki itu menggumam pelan,

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku?"

Elsword tidak tahu apakah pertanyaan itu memang ditunjukkan padanya atau tidak. Apapun itu, Elsword memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab. Meski begitu, ia mendongak ketika tiba-tiba Ainchase berhenti dan mendapati laki-laki berambut biru itu tengah memandang ke suatu arah. Dan, ketika Elsword mengikuti arah pandangannya, ia merasa melihat sesuatu yang bergerak—meski tidak tahu apa yang ada di sana.

(Elsword merasa melihat rambut putih yang familiar di sana—ataukah hanya perasaannya?)

Ketika laki-laki berambut biru itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, Elsword mempererat cengkramannya pada kain di baju laki-laki itu, bahkan hingga Ainchase menunduk kembali untuk memandangnya. "Bagaimana, Elsword Sieghart? Kau sudah melihat bagaimana dunia ini memperlakukan orang yang melihat sedikit saja tentang dunia ini?

"Kau tidak akan bisa melindungi siapapun—tidak di dunia ini; baik dirimu sendiri maupun orang lain."

Elsword hanya ingin melindungi dirinya sendiri dari nada dingin itu—nada yang menyuarakan kenyataan yang selalu tersembunyi di sudut benaknya sejak hari itu—dan, untuk pertama kalinya, ia berharap monster itu membunuhnya bersama Ain di hari itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 ***ngeliat tanggal terakhir update***

 **oke, fanfic ini hampir setahun dan saya baru bisa ngelanjut chapter 5... hahah... *sujud***

 **it's getting hard to write lately (walaupun saya masih mencoba aktif ikutan event-event) but in the end, stuff rl got me and... intinya, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena jarang nulis, terutama di fandom ini, akhir-akhir ini.**

 **Intinya, saya maish berusaha untuk melanjutkan fic-fic saya, terutama yang ini karena ini masuk ke dalam satu proyek besar saya... dan, niat saya, fic ini akan selesai di tahun 2018... semoga bisa terwujud orz**

 **(apa masih ada yang baca fanfic ini, saya sendiri kurang tahu hahahah)**

 **Untuk yang mereview chapter sebelumnya: terima kasih sudah mereview! (dan mohon maaf untuk yang reviewnya belum saya balas orz) dan untuk Yume: ya, sebenarnya saya berniat untuk melanjutkan salah satu fic Addra... tapi untuk sekarang, saya mau fokus dengan fic ini dan antek-anteknya dulu hehe ^^;**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading this. As always, I don't own Elsword!**


End file.
